


Their Syllogistic Reasoning

by Gglizette



Category: Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Pain, Unrequited Love, Yoonseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gglizette/pseuds/Gglizette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story involves the challenges Jung Hoseok (JHope) faces due to his emotional attachment to one of his band members. He finds comfort in two other band mates. But develops an odd relationship with one of them. It soon proves to be overwhelming. Saving it or ending it is what they don't know, Which one is the most reasonable. Now that both of them are there what path will they take now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, it will be multi-chaptered.

1.  
A light of hope. Not a ray

Easy breathing. Slow Steps. No thinking. That was what Hoseok told himself. He walked. The sand dry and soft, like a blanket.Soft, fresh, silky waves of water occasionally hitting his feet and reaching his pretty ankles.The once satin sand turning squishy and soggy like his cereal in the morning when doesn’t hurry and listen to Jin, Hoseok’s close friend, now his second mother, officially said by Jin himself.  
He didn’t mind. The way the sand was now mushy. He liked it. No. that was an understatement; Hoseok was fascinated. As odd as it might be it was true, he was fascinated by it. To anyone, maybe a more normal being, it is merely water creating a slushy substance out of sand that was once soft, it was a beach after all.   
To Hoseok it was different. Interesting. How can something as small and pure as water change a whole other object. Sand was much heavier, in his opinion.   
Why is it that the nicest things hurt so much? Becoming what you need the most?  
He had no answer but one. A philosophy of his own. The nicest things attack the most, hitting vital places - embedding in them,making one want - no -need them when one shouldn’t. That was his philosophy. The one he came up years ago. Well, not much but quite a bit.   
Hoseok had another philosophy.  
The boy had no interest whatsoever in coherentism or Epistemological Solipsism. He just found it intriguing. If anything dance and music arts were his passion what he lived for. Given his job as an idol.  
Yet that didn’t stop his brain from making a philosophy after another. That’s just how the brain works.   
Rejection. That was the theme of his other philosophy. At least part of it. It hurt. To Hoseok it was like snow. So cold and harsh that it burns and stings painfully until it makes you feel numb. That was his philosophy. For a man in his twenties he has a great fear of rejection. Doesn’t matter in what he just does not like it at all. Especially when it comes to the person he loves.  
Hoseok has loved this person for years. At first he thought the reason of wanting to see them everyday was because of their attitude. It could be hard to handle sometimes, but he loved it. It was hard nonetheless. He knew it was impossible. He was not loved back Of course if the person he loves actually loved him back he would do anything to be with them and make them happy. The bad thing is it would have to be top secret. Not necessarily because of the fans. Even if not all of them would agree the real problem was the general public and his manager because he was in love with-   
Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~  
Oh. What a coincidence Hoseok thought to himself. Said loved one is calling him.   
“Hello?”, Hoseok said smiling. Waiting for that sweet yet deep voice to hit his eardrums and stay imprinted in his brain forever.  
“Hyung! Manager wants you back now”, ah, there it was. He could hear the smile on his face.  
“Alright. On my way now, Tae”, yes. Hoseok was in love with his dongsaeng, bandmate, friend….a man. That man happened to be Kim Taehyung. Hoseok is smiling. Taehyung’s whole existence is like hot chocolate on a cold night. Honey on pancakes. The cherry on top. Taehyung is his finishing piece.   
Yet he knew he couldn’t keep that smile for too long.There were many reasons stopping him from doing so.The fact that he wasn’t even sure if he preferred men or women was bad enough. If his bandmates found out he was in love with a man endless amount of questions were bound to be asked. Hoseok was prepared though. He knew what to answer. Yet the one question he was not and will not be ready for is Hyung, so...are you gay? Hoseok was sure the maknae line would ask it. They were always the most straightforward ones. Hoseok thought it was probably the most easy question. At least when it came to an answer. It was either yes or no, simple. What was not so simple was deciding if he was a yes or a no.   
Hoseok had nothing against the LGBT group. They had the right to be who they wanted to be.  
Taehyung and him were probably the most open minded. Rarely did they judge people badly. Jin and Jimin were those really understanding friends. They weren’t 100% open minded. However, they believed and comforted you. Jeongguk was somewhat oblivious. He might look like a total sass-queen and might have an appearance that doesn’t seem so naive but contrary to that believe he was. Yes he had his moments like any other teenage boy but was quite stupid for things with strong meaning such as Hoseok’s case. Jeongguk would be okay with it, but he would ask him questions. Jeongguk would want detailed answers he himself was not sure of. Yoongi and Namjoon were a bit different. They would never hate or discriminate someone, or him in this case. Although, both of them were quite close minded. Seeing homosexuality as a not to good thing. They accepted it. Hoseok was pretty sure they would accept it in his case as well.  
It would take them the most time to be able to act normally with Hoseok again however. If they found out. That’s what Hoseok thinks in his head ….far more times than he wishes he would.  
Hoseok arrives to the dorms expecting everyone there. The living room was alone. No one near or audible. The sofa looked untouched. The fake black leather still perfect. Untouched, wrinkle-free. Rug straight and perfectly aligned due to the lack of people stepping on it , dust free. Television t urned off. Their tall lamp off. Hoseok touched it and it was cold, unused.   
The kitchen was the same. Stove unused. Chairs neatly put in their place next to the table. Dishes clean and dry, but left out.   
Hoseok clicked his tongue. He opened the nice cherry colored cupboard and placed the big and small plates on the right upper shelf. The bowls on the lower right shelf. Glass cups on the upper left shelf while the plastic cups went on the lower left shelf. Opening a drawer he put all the chopsticks, spoons, forks, and butter knives in their place.  
He heard a grunt from one room. Others followed. Jeongguk?  
Hoseok slowly opened the door to Jin’s room. Since that is where the noise had come from. Hoseok smiles at the sight leaning on the door frame.   
Jin and Jeongguk were playing a game. They both sat close to each other. Knees touching and occasionally hitting. Their bottoms sitting on pillows.   
Namjoon spread out like a rag doll with limbs in uncomfortable positions ,for any other person, on Jin’s bed. Yoongi on Taehyung’s bed sleeping as he usually did when he had any free time besides practice and the studio, he was probably overworked if he actually slept. Jimin sitting against the bed with his legs crossed smiling as he talked. Then there’s Taehyung. Laying on the floor looking so breathtaking with no make-up, no fancy clothes, no cool hairstyle - just him. Smiling as he listened to Jimin speak while he played with Taehyung’s hair. Taehyung looked up and saw Hoseok.  
“Hyung!”, Taehyung leaped from his original place next to Jimin to hug Hoseok.  
Hoseok hugged him so endearingly. Nobody noticed, at least he thought so. Taehyung let go and Hoseok felt the need to grab his waist and pull him closer . Hug him again. Kiss him. Love him. Yet he knew that was something he would never get the chance to do.  
Taehyung walked back to his place next to Jimin pulling Hoseok with him and pulling him down so he would sit down next to them. Hoseok quickly looked around.  
“The manager?”, He asked. Taehyung looked at him puzzled but then laughed.  
“Oh that! I lied.”, Taehyung said smiling but Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Lied? What for?”, Taehyung smiled showing off his pearly white teeth along with that box shaped smile.  
“Well, i missed you, Hyung!”, Taehyung said hugging Hoseok. He ruffled Taehyung’s hair as they boy placed his head at the crook of his neck. Why? Why did it hurt so much? What was he supposed to do? Hoseok looked up and meet Jin’s eyes. Jin looked worried and as always he smiled. Hoseok had a tendency to smile and try to hide it, like Jimin. Jimin and J-Hope were very similar …….Jimin and Hoseok were very much alike. Attitude and little habits were similar. Yet of course they were far from being identical. Jin smiled back.  
“Hyung! You’re not even trying!” Whined Jeongguk still into the game and Jin turned back and immediately finished Jeongguk off.  
“Hope that was trying hard enough for you, Kook”, Jin winked. Jeongguk pouted.  
“No fair!”  
Jin laughed and hoseok turned feeling movement on the bed Yoongi had woken up apparently. Yoongi was looking at Hoseok. Hoseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. It was awkward. Yoongi was a dear and close friend, yes, but never close enough. Just a regular Hyung and Dongsaeng relationship. Hoseok talked a lot more with Jin and the maknae line. The maknaes adored him because he was their playful hyung and could be serious and supportive when they needed him to be. But today Yoongi was staring at him. From the corner of his eyes Hoseok could see his gaze on him. Hard and piercing through. Stop. Stop. Just fucking stop!  
“Hoseok!”, Hoseok immediately shot his head up from where he was staring at the ground. Everyone was looking at him. Jin standing in front of him.   
“Sorry, uh, yes?” He smiled brightly and Hoseok swore Yoongi’s eyes were putting his skin on fire. Why was he staring? Had he done something wrong? Well, maybe Jin was calling him and Yoongi was waiting for Hoseok to respond, right?  
“Come. I need to talk to you”, said Jin.  
“Sure. Shoot”  
“Alone….I’ll be waiting”, Jin walked out the room closing the door behind him and shit. Jin never did this unless something was eating him. Usually Jin had patience that reached the sky and above that even. So whatever Hoseok did must be a terrible sin. Hoseok sighed and stood up walking out.  
Hoseok arrived to the kitchen looking like a kicked puppy.   
“Took you long enough”, said Jin and Hoseok ducked his head at the tone of Jin’s voice. Jin sighed and smiled softly rubbing Hoseok’s arm.   
“Sorry for earlier. I wasn’t mad just upset…..sit”, Jin said.   
“What did i do? I don’t think i did anything bad, did i? I have done all my chores kept the rooms clean. I haven’t forgotten. I haven’t been bad, but you make me feel like i have, Hyung”, said Hoseok confused by Jin’s behavior. Jin didn’t blame him. But if he was honest he was still hurt.  
“No, of course not. You are always one of the best behaved, i guess. But if i have to be frank with you i feel hurt”, Jin said. Hoseok felt shocked. His head shot up immediately. Hurt? From what? Hoseok has not ignored Jin. Nor has he said something bad. In general Hoseok has been so preoccupied with the Taehyung thing and not making it obvious that he has been quiet. Too quiet. Did Jin notice? Does Jin think it’s because of him?  
“Jin Hyung, did i say something? If i did i- i’m sorry i was not aware that i-”  
“NO! No! Of course not, it’s quite the opposite”, as Jin said this his tone changed from how it was to a more bashful tone. Hoseok could not quite put a reason to it though. Jin sounded as if he were to be confessing something but to Hoseok everything was fine.  
“I actually felt hurt because… well, usually when you have a problem you’d always have the confidence and trust to come to me. To seek me and just talk- let it out. Recently it seems as though you keep to yourself. I thought i was who may have said something… “, Hoseok was a bit taken back. Was Jin complaining about Hoseok not complaining? Hoseok chuckled.  
“Hyung, that isn’t a reason for you to have to feel as though you said something. I just - also like to think to myself. Nothing has changed the way i view you. We are still good. Trust me Hyung and thank you for worrying really, but it wasn’t needed.”, Hoseok smiles. It’s genuine. He means it. But Hoseok has gotten used to smiling a lot more than he felt was necessary to try and cover up all his worries or anything that just wasn’t ….Hobi. Hobi and Jhope were these people who were full of life and happiness. They were rays of sun that brought joy to their surroundings. Hoseok was… not all that. He was cheerful yet a mere light of hope not a full ray. Hoseok was overwhelmed with insecurities. Many having to do with Taehyung. Oh, if the boy just knew what he did to him. If he just knew! How much love he is willing to give. How much pain he has gotten in return. A pretty sadistic relationship. Giving love to someone who will never love you back and ends up only hurting you more ,still you more than want to give them that much more love, sadistic indeed. So painfully perfect in Hoseok’s perspective. There is always one suffering. Might as well be him.  
“Hobi. Please tell me”, Jin says and Hoseok doesn’t need to be smart like Namjoon or just understanding like Jimin to know what Jin means, “ at least for my sake, please”  
Hoseok looks down. How long has it been? How long since his heart skipped and his mind fluttered as his stomach sprung at so much the thought of Kim Taehyung? Just how long? Apparently long enough to not remember such a time before meeting the boy that he didn’t harbor such love. Jin was in front of him. Patient. Waiting. Was this how he would come out. Not completely straight. Was he even bi? He didn’t feel gay. Yet he knew he was not straight. No. Hoseok can’t. He was not strong enough. He is not strong enough. Not yet. Not now. Not SeokJin. Not anyone so far. No, Hoseok can’t.  
“Hyung”  
“Yes? Hoseok?”  
Yet he can’t keep it in forever.  
“I-I’m in love…”


	2. 2. “Hope is given, not embedded”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Hoseok struggling to hide his feelings. He still doesn't understand why he likes Taehyung. He is a guy and his friend. Jin comforts and tries to understand, yet Hoseok has not told him his love is for Taehyung nor that his love in general is a guy. Hoseok ends up talking to Yoongi, but things end up badly with Yoongi's bad mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read i swear it is worth it. I hope you all like it. So TADA!!!!!

“Hoseok, what do you mean you’re in love? In love with who?”, Jin was more than just shocked. He was stupefied. Yeah he knows that even if they are idols they are still men nonetheless. Humans alike. So it’s not like it is some sort of rocket science. However, Jin didn’t know how Hoseok found any time at all to go and meet with someone. Considering their busy schedule.  
Hoseok more or less expected this reaction. They were all going to think he was stupid.  
“I like someone. That’s what i mean. I know you think i’m stupid and-”  
“God, Hobi, no. I do not think you are stupid and don’t call yourself that ok. I just don’t know how you had any free-time or how you haven’t gotten caught by now. But stupid was certainly not a thought that crossed my mind.”, Jin explained smiling at Hoseok’s lack of confidence in himself. The pout he made never failed to make all the members think he is cute.  
“Oh. Well, i didn’t have any free-time and there is no reason for me to get caught by anyone”, Hoseok said. Hoseok never planned on letting his feelings out. He wasn’t going to lie to Jin but he was not going to reveal everything… yet.  
Jin was noticeably confused.   
“What do you mean? “, Jin’s perfect features contorted a bit as he tried to come up with an answer, “Then how could you-”  
“It’s not….. It’s not mutual. The person i … they don’t like me - like that. It’s just me.”, Hoseok swore he was fine. It hurt, but he was okay. Dealing with this , alone, he was fine. That was until he felt arms wrap around him and Jin’s soothing words that he realized it. He was crying. He hadn’t done it on purpose. It just happened. His body reacted by itself.While his mind tried to take him down and make him forget he was hurt, his body kept reminding him. All the small mistakes in their performances. Loss of appetite. Lack of being happy. He pretended he was happy and full of hope, he was. He genuinely was… now a days Hoseok was just running low on it. He didn’t know what the fuel for it was though. While his eyes let the salty and the so much contained tears roll down his cheeks Hoseok felt his chest swell. A dull pain starting in his heart and becoming so bad that he felt his body shake. His throat felt dry and his nose burned. For so long had he held it in that today he just let it out. His body doing it without his consent while Jin rubbed circles on his back. He cried. He didn’t break, not yet but he fell a little. Jin was still there so he let go.  
“It’s ok, Hobi. Just let it out. I’m here, ok, I’m here”, Hoseok hugged Jin back. Moments like these make him be thankful. So entirely grateful for his members. As idols the pay was shitty to contrary belief. The dorms were nothing fancy. Middle-class apartments almost. Yet they were all so close. They’ve seen each other in their worst state, best moments, and much more. They held everyone together. For that he was happy. For that same reason he could never confess his feelings to Taehyung. He wasn’t going to ruin it.  
“Hyung… i’m good”, Hoseok said once his breathing wasn’t so broken. Jin smiled at him. Moving away but keeping an arm around him.  
“You can talk to me. All of us. Please don’t keep everything to yourself”, Hoseok was glad Jin didn’t pry the issue and instead just told him to trust him. He respected Jin that much more now.  
“I know. Thanks… I’m going to bed early”, Hoseok felt tired and all he wanted was to fall into his bed.  
“Okay. Go and rest. Tomorrow we have a schedule”  
“Mmm, night hyung. Thank you”, Hoseok smiled and left. Jin smiled, but felt bad that he somehow couldn’t fix Hoseok’s problem. Even if he could Hoseok needs to get through it and keep going that’s just how life works thinks Jin.  
Hoseok walked back to his room. It hurts. Loving someone and them not loving you back hurts. Loving someone, them not loving you back, the same sex, an idol, in the same group, and one of the most affectionate members… now that just blows. It hurts and adds to the pain. He sighs opening the door. Hoseok was almost in. The comfort of his and Jimin’s room so close and then he feels something being slumped onto his shoulders. Hoseok almost cusses in shock until he says the smiling face attached to the body that was thrown on him.  
“Hyung… You never came back”, Taehyung pouted. Hoseok’s heart stopped for a fraction of a second and he kept looking at Taehyung’s face. Admiring his beautiful features. Why did he have to be so perfect, so mesmerizing, so not his. At that Hoseok’s smile became more fake, more plastic, more Jhope, more Hobi, less Hoseok.  
“Sorry, Tae. I kinda wanted to get some rest. Seems like we got a schedule tomorrow”, Taehyung pouts again and Hoseok has to keep a firm hold on the door frame to jump Taehyung and kiss every part of him that seems so gorgeous.  
“Really? Mmm, okay. Night Hyung, sleep well”, says Taehyung letting go of Hoseok’s hand and Hoseok whimpers a little. Luckily, Taehyung didn’t seem to notice it.  
“Yeah, don’t stay up to late alright, Tae because you really should rest.”, Hoseok said genuinely. He was like the second mom of BTS. Or that really nice Aunt that everyone loves. Taehyung smiled and Hoseok contained the desire to pinch his cheeks and kiss his lips.   
“Yes, Hobi-Hyung”, Taehyung turned around. Hoseok was about to close the door when-  
“Hyung!”, Hoseok turned and felt Taehyung’s body against his. Arms around his neck and then a kiss to his head. Hoseok’s eyes widened.  
“Love . You . Hyung”, Taehyung let go and turned around leaving for Jin’s room. He waved and gave that box-shaped smile and walked in. Hoseok was petrified. Very slowly he closed the door. Hoseok stood there, his back against the door . Then he walked ever so slowly towards his bed. He lifted the blanket and covered his head turning the lights off. He listened for a while. Yeah, the television was loud. Laughter filling the room. Loud in general. Then it started. The first tear rolled down his pretty high cheekbones down his jaw against his neck. The next followed on the other side. Many started to roll down his perfect, tan, smooth expanse of skin on his face. The familiar burn in his nose coming. That pain in his heart spreading and the swell in his chest expanding. Hiccupy sobs started leaving his pretty heart-shaped lips. Tiny gasps being let out as he tried not to be loud. Hoseok would not want the members to hear him cry. Especially not like this. So weak. How was Hoseok supposed to explain why he was crying. No Hoseok was not crying - he was sobbing. How would he explain that. He can’t let this out. Not anyone. Not even the members.   
Hoseok sobbed and curled up against his own body. His own warmth. Why could Taehyung not be that warmth? Why did Taehyung have to be a man? Why in his group? Why an Idol? Why did it have to be Taehyung?  
Hoseok wasn’t sure when. Yet he is positive he felt his eyes close at one point still moist with tears. That night was another of many prior to it and not the last of countless nights he cried himself to sleep.

Morning -

“Hobi-Hyung”, Hoseok was stirred out of his sleep by a orange haired Jimin. His hair looked like a carrot. Seriously it was ridiculous.   
“Jiminnie…….Do the stylist noonas want to turn you into a leprechaun? They aren’t too far off. You’re height is on point” Hoseok added as he rubbed his eyes and Jimin chuckled and hugged Hoseok lovingly.  
“Mmm, Hyung let me sleep with you, please”  
“You know i would if i could. We both need to go get ready for today. Tonight if you still want to and not completely worn out you can just lay down and sleep in my bed with me, yeah?”, Hoseok was always considerate. Sometimes a bit much. He got hurt by the members because of that. Especially, Jeongguk. The boy tended to ignore people when he dozed off and at times answered hurtfully. Hoseok was victim of that often. For he never complained. Jin Hyung found him crying softly and had lectured Jeongguk for hours about how he has to be more considerate of his words with everyone especially with Hoseok who had done so much when he was learning to dance when he was added. Jeongguk in all honesty felt guilty. Jeongguk wanted to cry himself when he had went to apologize to Hoseok and saw how the elders eyes were puffy, red and swollen. Hoseok still gave him that big smile and called him Kookie. Jeongguk then cried as Hoseok soothed him and accepted his shaky apology. Jimin adored Hoseok. Hoseok was nice. Not like Jeongguk or Taehyung who could be cool or complete asses at times. Even when Hoseok was an ass he was a nice one.   
“Yeah. Thanks Hobi-Hyung”, Jimin smiled lovingly and Hoseok ruffled his hair.   
“What? You decided to drop the paint on your head Jiminnie? “  
“Hyung! It’ll fade ok. Seriously Kookie is being a little shit right now and now you Hyung?”, Jimin pouted and Hoseok laughed softly then looked at Jimin.  
“You know he is a natural sass-queen. And don’t let Jin hear you talk like that or he will give you an ear-full. And what is that supposed to mean? You calling me a piece of shit ,too?”, Hoseok said grabbing at his heart. Pretending to be in pain or just someone who is greatly constipated. Jimin laughed out loud clutching his stomach, little crescents forming.   
“No!!!! Hyung you know i couldn’t. Come on! Hyung, i love you”, Hoseok’s smile faltered a bit. Why was it so different. There was no effect. Jimin said it and Hoseok was fine. He loved him, too. Yet it wasn’t that heartbreaking feeling he felt every time Taehyung said it nor when Taehyung was very affectionate. Why was it so different? Why couldn’t it be like this with Taehyung?   
“I love you, too, Jimin!”, there it was. Hoseok hugged jimin and jimin hugged Hoseok. The hug and the fact that he said I love you, too were probably the only real things here. Hoseok put up that facade of being overly happy followed with his plastic smile. That was Hobi. Hoseok, the real Hoseok, was holding back tears.  
Hoseok got dressed. He picked out a white t-shirt and his favorite black joggers. He put on his favorite socks. They never slipped down his sneakers when he was dancing. Hoseok absolute hated when he was dancing and his socks ended up rolled halfway down to his toes. He smiles. Not because they are his favorite socks but because his favorite person gave them to him. He still remembers it clearly. For a while Hoseok had complained about his worn out socks. They weren’t that bad. There weren’t any holes but the fabric was practically see- through. The band around the ankles were already worn out and fit far too loosely to be of any decent use. Then one day on a nice chilly morning Taehyung had come into Hoseok’s and Jimin’s room on a break day. Jimin was out with the hyungs and the other members eating at some odd new restaurant Jin was excited about. Jeongguk stayed home but he was currently napping in his room since they had all practiced until morning the previous day.  
“Hyung”, Hoseok looked up from his book. He was an idol, but that didn’t mean University was out of his plans. Hoseok wanted to major in performing arts.  
“Hmm, what’s up Tae?”  
“The whole solar system and my home planet”, Taehyung said smiling closing the door quietly to not wake the maknae. Hoseok smiled lovingly. Of course, he was talking with Kim Taehyung.  
“Tae...really”, Hoseok squeezed his hands slightly as his small laugh filled the walls of the room. And the walls of his heart.  
“Hyung…. I got you something. Here”, Taehyung pulled out a nicely wrapped box. Not too big ; maybe around the size of his forearm. Hoseok took it from Taehyung’s hand and he hesitated a bit when he felt warm fingers touch his cold hands. Taehyungs heat was enough to warm his whole being. Hoseok struggled to keep the blush down while he unwrapped the box carefully. He opened the box and scoffed once he saw what it contained. It was a good scoff though. The gift was just so unexpected.  
“You like it...Hoseok Hyung?”, Hoseok new Taehyung had tried really hard to please him when he had called him by his name. Not just hyung or Hobi Hyung , no it was Hoseok. Hoseok had answered him with a of course. They were his favorite shade of green, too.   
As Hoseok slipped his shoes on he sighed. Taehyung was just a kid. Yes he was practically an adult. Yet he was quite naive. Innocent , no. Honestly, no one at their age would be innocent. Innocence, pure innocence applied to babies, toddlers, children, those who are not conscious of the real world’s diseases. Pride, selfishness, ego, ambition, hatred, poverty, and love. All these things in a sense are important in one’s life. Too much of it however, can rot your soul. Hoseok has had much of that. Hoseok often wonders how rotten his soul has become. If he had the chance to know he wasn’t sure he would want to hear the answer. Taehyung had his share, but he had such a genuine heart. So forgiving and ready to help. Crazy as fuck, but so loving. That made him naive. Taehyung had his path. Hoseok had his. Taehyung’s path didn’t contain too much of the world’s diseases… Hoseok’s did. For Christ’s sake Hoseok wasn’t even sure the boy knew of his sexuality! The kid could be so touchy. Yet he never showed any real signs of being interested in males. Nothing too bad like Jimin. Hoseok didn’t think Jimin was into guys at all but the kid had a stare that could eat a person up and well…. You get the picture. Even if Taehyung was interested Hoseok was not...good.  
Hoseok felt unworthy. Hoseok was used up. Tired. Accustomed to the cruel reality of the world, Society. He knew his soul was rotting. He would not drag Taehyung when his soul spoiled. Once a fruit spoils there’s no saving it … It’d be thrown out so it won’t spoil the rest. Hoseok couldn’t spoil BTS. Hoseok couldn’t spoil Taehyung.  
“Hyung! You ready?”, Jimin called from the living room. Hoseok grabbed his phone and wallet.  
“Yeah, let’s go, go go!”, Hoseok cheered and everyone laughed. Except two people. Jin and Yoongi. Jin looked almost full of pity. It was shot right at Hoseok. He didn’t like it. Being seen as weak, but to be frank he was just that. Weak. He understood Jin, though. Jin was the mother after all. After knowing about Hoseok’s unrequited feelings for someone Jin was bound to feel worried Hoseok hoped it would fade soon. He appreciated the care and love Jin gave him nonetheless. Yoongi, however. Why Yoongi? Yoongi cared for his members and all, it was clear in the way he talked to them. Cheered for them when they did something good and reprimanded them when they fucked up. Like a father almost. Hoseok and Yoongi were never overly close. Yoongi smiled or scoffed at moments like these along with the others’ laughing. Now he was serious. His face seemed to analyze Hoseok more than he was comfortable with. Yoongi’s gaze seemed to see right through him. Hoseok was afraid that would be the case.  
Hoseok had gotten his clothes ready pretty quickly. The stylist noonas always complemented his body. They said it was nice and lean and looked really good in the wardrobe for this comeback. Especially the suits. Today BTS was to attend the SBS Awards Festival. Hoseok wore a white college shirt with a small design in the corner tucked into leather pants with suspenders. The pants fitted his legs nicely. A sweater with the British flag imprinted on it was put over his shoulders as he slid his arms through. Along with all that some black combat boots to match with the pants.The stylist noonas gave him the thumbs up like always and complemented his legs. Something about them being lean and slim. Yet Hoseok didn’t feel as though he looked good. He does not understand how the members say he is the second visual. He is nowhere among those standards. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t really noticed the makeup noona doing her work until she told him to slightly tilt his head up. He did so closing his eyes and letting his lips naturally part .   
“Wah, Hobi hyung you are so handsome”, Taehyung said as he was almost completely ready. Taehyung sat in the next chair waiting for the stylist to finish Namjoon and finish him. Hoseok smirked slightly not wanting to fully smile and move .  
“Tae, you have odd preferences”, Hoseok held in a breath. He hadn’t meant to make it sound like that. Preferences was the wrong word to use. He should have said likings. Or something different because now he -   
“No i don’t !!! I am just unique”, Taehyung defended himself. Hoseok chuckled. He definitely was unique all right. He was also very special.  
“Well, maybe not too unique. Everyone agrees you are the second visual hyung. Honestly, from my perspective Jin hyung is handsome. He is. Very. Jin hyung is more , mmm, like the tall, sweet, cute , boyfriend - husband material guy you would take home to your parents. You hyung are just so different. You are handsome, i know you have a complex hyung, but honestly you are really good looking. You are sweet and super nice, maybe a bit too much but that makes you so adorable. You are so freaking adorable hyung and you are just- Physically you might not have the typical dancer’s body since you are a bit more lean, but Hyung you have an amazing body. You just- You’re just gorgeous, your face and everything. You are beautiful to me, Hyung.”, Hoseok turned to look at Taehyung shocked and got his arm slapped by the noona.  
“God, Hobi! I almost stained the shirt. Stay still okay, honey?”  
“Ah yes, sorry, noona”, Hoseok said and tilted his head back up. The noona only giggled and stroked his shoulder affectionately as an older sister would.   
Hoseok eyed Taehyung from the corner of his eyes. Taehyung had called him beautiful. He didn’t just say that he said that to him he was beautiful. Hoseok felt a slight happiness rising and creating butterflies in his tummy. Yet it sunk just as it rose. Taehyung didn’t think the way Hoseok did. This was impossible. Hoseok was overthinking it. It was a mere compliment from Taehyung nothing more.   
Taehyung looked great. He was dressed in all black. Black leather pants. Black shoes, black t-shirt that was tucked in. A black leather jacket over that and a dog tag like choker. He was stunning he didn’t even need makeup. His hair was already done, but he would look just as good if it wasn’t. Taehyung was the one that was beautiful not him. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Hoseok could feel the pain rising in his chest. Why? Taehyung was always straight forward and said what he thought. So he genuinely thought Hoseok was gorgeous, but not like Hoseok wished he did. Why out of all of them did it have to be Taehyung? Why did it hurt so much?  
“Oh, Hobi! Did i poke your eye, hun?”, Hoseok was confused as to why the noona would say that until he felt his lashes wet.   
“Oh, umm, no i just got an eyelash there. It’s gone though”, Hoseok gave his plastic smile for what seemed the millionth time that day. She smiled and kept working.   
Fuck. Why was he so weak?!

Back at the dorms -   
Everything had come out great! All the members were pleased. They were tired. Their bodies were exhausted and overused. Eyelids heavy and eyes a bit red from sleeping in the van. Faces slightly sweaty but it was worth it. The performance was great.   
Hoseok was a bit displeased. He had made a small mistake. He forgot the foot work . Frankly, it was such a small mistake it was completely fine. It didn’t matter. To Hoseok it mattered. He is the face of their dances. He is the lead dancer and he is the one making the most mistakes lately.   
Everyone smiled exhaustingly and laughed and patted each other’s back. Yoongi came up to Hoseok. Hoseok gulped worried that Yoongi had found out about his feelings for Taehyung. Yoongi opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed his mouth and sighed smiling.   
“You worked hard, Hope. Don’t beat yourself over the little things...good work”, with that Yoongi left into his, Namjoon’s, and Jeongguk’s room. The maknae was a good balance surprisingly. He balanced out the two older members.   
Had he been obvious? Not really. So how come no one noticed but Yoongi. Why Yoongi? How did he know specifically what was eating him. The Taehyung thing, well, Hoseok was sure no one expected it. Neither did he to be honest it just happened.  
“Hobi”, Hoseok turned to find Jin. He looked rather worried. Hoseok wondered if something had happened or if he had done something.  
“Yes, hyung?”  
“Do you have a moment? If you’re not too tired”, Jin was patient, but his eyes were pleading to talk to him. Hoseok couldn’t say no.  
“No, of course not and sure what’s wrong?”, Hoseok smiled softly. Jin smiled back at looked at the door then at Hoseok and walked towards it. Hoseok followed and closed the door behind them. The chilly air of december stinging his skin. The wind at the beach is worse. Yet he likes feeling the water numb his feet after the needle like painful feeling of the water is gone. It was one of Hoseok’s old habbits. Also the reason why he often got a cold.  
“Hoseok”, Oh no. Jin said his name.   
“Uh, yes?”, he bit his lip and looked at the floor as he leaned back against the wall of their dorm. He didn’t want to really look at Jin. It would be rude if he didn’t. So he looked at him from under his lashes.  
“How is she?”, Hoseok raised his head and furrowed his eyebrows. She? She, who? Jin saw the lost look on Hoseok’s face and chuckled softly and ruffled Hoseok’s hair.  
“Last time we talked, remember?”, Hoseok thought and oh. Yeah, her. The thing was she wasn’t a she but a he. He wasn’t just a he, but Kim Taehyung. Jin didn’t need to know that.  
“Oh! Umm, she - she is great. Lively and cheerful as ever”, Hoseok smiled genuinely. Taehyung had so much life in him. It was so adorable. He was so crazy and weird yet he loved him so much for that and more.  
“That’s good….and Hobi….how are you?”, Jin asked the last part quietly. Not because he was trying to hide it. It was more like not wanting to hurt Hoseok more. Yet Jin had to know how Hoseok was doing. Hoseok on the other hand was having a hard time answering that question without his voice betraying him.  
“I-I’m good…”, Hoseok cursed himself in his head. His voice cracked slightly and he had stuttered and he was positive Jin had noticed it. His assumption was confirmed when a hand was rubbed his arm affectionately.   
“Hoseok… you don’t have to be this. You don’t have to become this for her. She is happy. Her life is well. Don’t let yours go to waste. I need you. We need you. We don’t need the camera ready joyful J-Hope. Or the cute and crazy Hobi. We need the happy, calm, serene, and full of life Hoseok. The real Hoseok.”, Jin always knew Hoseok. Well, he always knew everyone. If he didn’t he would try and get close and be there for you at no cost. Hoseok smiled and nodded while silent tears rolled down his face.  
“I am not good enough now”, Hoseok looked up at Jin. Jin looked at Hoseok’s puffy red eyes still wet with tears. Jin felt useless.  
“Hyung?... You are good enough”, had Hoseok made Jin think he was not helping. He was. Jin was a great help and still is. Hoseok appreciates the support so much.   
“No, not anymore. All i do is make you cry and remind you constantly of her and her… unrequited feelings. I can give you advice, hug you, cry with you, but i can’t make you sturdy again. You and i… well Hobi we are the crybabies of the group. The mothers. We are strong, but fairly emotional. We are the same in that. A lot. I am too soft. You need someone who can support you, but also someone who can tell you things like they are. Hobi you can come to me whenever you want. I will come to you too don’t worry, but you should talk to someone else. Someone stronger than i in this field.”, Jin smiled and Hoseok knew Jin was right. Jin was a great support. Jin was also very soft as he had put it. Hoseok needed to toughen up. Fix his feelings. Jin could cheer him on, but Jin can’t really help that happen. Hoseok was still grateful.   
“But, hyung i… i don’t-”  
“You don’t need to tell one of the members. It could be one of your friends outside of the group. Or a non-idol friend, too. Just someone who can do the part i can’t help out with. I am not saying that person will fix the problem. We can help you, but you have to do the work, Hobi”, Hoseok knew he was right. Damn, everything Jin said was right! He felt stupid and pathetic. Jin never complained, but Hoseok felt shame of putting this on Jin’s shoulders.   
“I know. Thanks, hyung”  
“No problem. Hobi just remember you are important to people. Your friends love you. Don’t put yourself down for her not loving you like that. She still loves you. Any love as long as it’s good is gorgeous. Even if it’s just friend love.”, Hoseok was glad Jin was who he was . Jin was a great person. 

The next day -  
The members had just wrapped up things at the 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae (Broadcast). Things had went smoothly. Luckily, Hoseok had made no big mistakes. Yoongi had smiled at him. Hoseok was sure he imagined it. If it was real it was just probably him glad that Hoseok was in a better mood. Honestly, Hoseok was. Especially, today.   
He was ready cake in hand and Jimin started filming and they all sang Happy Birthday to Taehyung. Taehyung smiled gratefully and timidly. Hoseok sung as he held the cake towards Taehyung. Hoseok’s heart swelled. Taehyung was so cute. He kept saying things like i told you guys not to do stuff like this and You didn’t have to. Hoseok couldn’t stop smiling. Hoseok was dying to just kiss Taehyung. To pull him in, cup his face, and kiss him lovingly and slow. Hoseok knew that would never happen. Hoseok stopped smiling for a second but quickly smiled again as the singing stopped. Jimin stopped recording.  
“Guys, ah really, thank you but i -”, Taehyung was going at it when Jeongguk hugged him from behind and Jimin brought his head down to his and ruffled his hair. Hoseok gripped harder on the small cardboard slate holding the cake. He had no right. Hoseok had no right to be jealous. Taehyung had his friends. His feelings… are just in the way.  
“GIFTS!”, Namjoon called out loudly only to get smacked by Jin and scolded at by Yoongi.  
“Yah! Can you fucking shut up? Seriously Namjoon, you act worse than Jeongguk and he’s the youngest.”, Yoongi said his face scrunched up in disgust. Yoongi’s tough guy attitude didn’t match his fairy mint hair. He looked cute.   
“Yes, grandpa”, Namjoon said and moved so Yoongi wouldn’t smack him as the rest laughed. Yoongi smiled nonetheless.   
“Here, Tae. It’s from Jin hyung”, Taehyung happily opened it. A pair of white sneakers were put there beside some cash. Taehyung had been fan boying over the pair of shoes in Japan. How Jin got them who knows.   
“Hyung...oh my gawd… hyung you … i fucking love you”, Taehyung quickly winced when he said the word. He looked at Jin expecting a glare but no he received a hug.   
“I will let it slide today. You usually don’t curse, for your sake keep it that way. Happy Birthday Tae”, Jin was smiling but all the members knew not to mess with Jin like that. He was a nice “mother” but hell breaks loose when he decides to “discipline his children”, not pretty.  
“Oh, from Hobi hyung”, Hoseok tensed when he saw the little bag. Hoseok was nervous. Namjoon had given him a super cool unique shirt earlier that day and it was sick. The logo was so different and unique. He wonders how he ever came up with it. Jin gave him the white sneakers from Japan and 114749.50 won which was exactly 100 U.S dollars.   
“Tea!”, Taehyung said  
Hoseok had gotten him fucking tea. Tea! Hoseok did it with love, really. Taehyung has had a sore throat for months and his singing can’t improve much with it. So Hoseok searched for the best Teas and chose the best flavors. He also got him a One Piece headband. Taehyung looked great with headbands. He also loved One Piece so hey it worked. Hoseok felt like his gift was shitty compared to the rest.   
“Hyung, thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it! My throat has been sore for so long and oh my gosh really, thank you. And you nailed it with the Anime choice. I love you Hobi hyung”, Taehyung kissed his head and put the headband on. Why? His chest burned. As well as his eyes and nose. Fuck, no. Not now. He wouldn’t be able to hide it right now. No, please. Just then the manager came for them. They all got in the van. Taehyung happy with his presents and Hoseok holding his tears. 

Two Days later -

It was the first of January now. A new year. A year older. Man, time does fly. Hoseok is trying to sleep in his room since it was a break day. He had a minor foot injury. Nothing big just a small sprain. He slightly pulled a muscle, but if he rested the whole day the doctor said he should be good it three days. Luckily, there were no performances in the upcoming three days.   
“Jeon Jeongguk! Kim Taehyung! Give me my plushie back!!!!!!!!!”, as he said. He was trying to sleep. The kids were playing and screaming and he couldn’t relax. He groaned and got up. He needed a quiet place. He didn’t care if he didn’t sleep Hoseok just wanted a place with no noise to just rest, relax, anything that wasn’t what the maknae line was doing.  
“Tae! Kookie! NO!!! Give me my plushie!!!”, Yep definitely not. God Jimin can be so loud.  
Hoseok found himself walking into the studio. Yoongi was there. Like always. Besides the days where he was just too exhausted to do anything. Even eat.  
Yoongi was wearing his glasses. They looked rather big and made his face look smaller. His face was bare. He wore black sweatpants, a deep purple t-shirt, a grey thermo-jacket and white socks. He looked good.   
Hoseok closed the door and walked to the desk next to a sofa in the cramped studio. Namjoon had wanted chairs but Yoongi said a couch or sofa was better. Namjoon doesn’t like arguing in general so it was a quick debate. Yoongi was still looking at him, but then he turned back to the screens.   
“You rarely come here unless you have to or something. What do you want?”, Yoongi said. Hoseok pouted as he stood next to the desk which was almost in the middle of the room and practically next to Yoongi. Hoseok stayed in his place without moving.   
“Hyung, you make it sound like i don’t contribute in the group… I do help”, Hoseok felt hurt. Yet he knew Yoongi was joking so it was a comedic type of hurt. Yoongi was known as motionless min and he was when it came to showing them often. Yet Yoongi was very caring. He just tended to want to keep those feelings to himself. He also never cared about dating nor was he looking for anyone in specific. Yoongi and most of BTS are working too hard on their career that a relationship would just not work out. Honestly, they feel like it wouldn’t be fair to the girl, nor themselves, nor either of them. Yoongi was a person who seemed almost asexual. So the whole hiding his feelings also went under that.  
“If you know you do then you have nothing to worry about right?”  
“Hyung…”, Yoongi smirked and turned to look at him.   
“So what’s up. Of course i know you come and help whenever you can when you aren’t too busy with the choreographer. Trust me we all know. But i also know you are not here for just this. Nor the simplicity of just being here. What happened?”, Yoongi got a bit serious. It intimidated Hoseok in a way. Not in a bad sense though.   
“Nothing i just want a quiet place to rest while the kids are too loud in our dorm”, Hoseok said standing timidly.Yoongi eyed him and nodded.  
“So may i sit?”  
“Hobi. Of course. Dude just don’t ask i let you stay here. What? You think i’m going to let you stay here standing. If you do then i will be the one hurt.”, Yoongi said as his long pale fingers typed like crazy on the keys. Hoseok smiled and sat on the couch. He sighed loudly as he rested his head back. Hoseok kept his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. His foot hurt a bit from walking so he put it over the couch. Then out of nowhere he remembered Taehyung. His face that was so pretty and handsome. Skin smooth and soft. Lips plump and pink. Nose pretty. Then his eyes. Man, his eyes. Hoseok had a weakness for eyes. Taehyung’s were so hypnotic. So intriguing.   
His body felt heavy all of a sudden. His chest felt tight. Hoseok was sure his heart rate sped up. The sensation of it beating on his ribcage getting stronger by each passing second. His foot started tapping quickly and so did his finger. He felt his skin damp. There was a burn in his nose. His lips were trembling slightly and his eyes felt moist even if they were closed.  
“If you’re not going to shut up and let me work then get out. Go somewhere else”, Yoongi said roughly. Hoseok realized he was tapping his finger and good foot really fast. Why he doesn’t know. He was just stressed with the whole Taehyung thing. He would get over him. Try and see him as just a friend. Hoseok really tried he is trying, but he lives with the guy for crying out loud. How can he get over Taehyung so quickly if he is everywhere. In the morning, the afternoon , and night. Every day. All the time. Hoseok stopped tapping, but he still felt his lips trembling and hands shaking. His eyelashes wet now. His nose burned from the tears held in. Hoseok was grateful Yoongi wasn’t looking. Yoongi is not the person he wants to break down with. Hoseok let’s out a soft sob. Yoongi quickly perks up. Once Yoongi sees Hoseok like this he sighs. Puts down his headphones and turns his chair towards Hoseok.  
“Hobi, sorry, was it cuz i… You know i-”  
Hoseok shook his head and tried to say no. That Yoongi had nothing with it and the only thing that came out was a hiccupy cry. Yoongi’s eyes softened a bit, but he was still the same motionless min he was known to be.   
“Then what? Hobi trust me i have seen how you are lately. So just not you. So fake and forced. You don’t have to do that. You can tell me if you want”, Yoongi paused while Hoseok stabled, “I might not be your best choice, but-”  
“Hyung”, Hoseok called his voice raspy.  
“What?”, Yoongi sounded so collected and cold. Hoseok wished he could do that. He really did. Do whatever he wanted and not care what the rest say.  
“I… I fe- i have this friend who fell in love with a friend he considers himself close to. But he doesn’t know what to do”, Hoseok said and Yoongi remained quiet.   
“Hoseok. Who do you like.Is she that girl back in gwangju. Is it Seulgi? Wait no it’s Hyerin isn’t it? You always talk to her backstage”  
“Hyung, no , i …”  
“You don’t have to say who i was trying to guess so you wouldn’t have to say. You don’t have to though. Hoseok you are really bad at lying. Trust me it’s not something you’re capable of doing. Hobi, Fuck, you know i am not good with all this stuff. I am not a soft person. I just… I just want our Hobi back. Everyone does. The one full of hope like always”, Yoongi had his eyebrows burrowed he really wasn’t good at this. Everyone knew it.   
“Hope is given, not embedded… Hyung.”, Hoseok said and Yoongi scoffed laughing humorlessly. Hoseok was taken back. His eyes still held tears and for some reason more came as Yoongi laughed.  
“Hope… Come on. You are always dancing and rapping or singing in the recording studio then that’s it. You’re not the one who has to put that together with everyone else. You are not the one who had to learn to dance when it was so out of your nature. You auditioned for JYP he denied you and through that you came to BigHit and got accepted and so forth. Hope you haven’t gone through much.”, Yoongi said chuckling with sarcasm. Hoseok felt horrible. Was Yoongi trying to put him down? Did he just say he hasn’t suffered. Who the fuck gives him the right to judge him without knowing anything.  
“Hyung. What are you saying?”, His voice was shaking a bit Yoongi turned his chair back to the screens and kept composing.  
“Hope, be realistic. You can’t really be with anyone. You’re an idol. Hope, you act as if you are going through hell. You haven’t lived much for that”, Hoseok stood up furious and turned Yoongi’s chair forcefully and grabbed him by his jacket.  
“Hey, what the fuck are you -”  
“I was the only dancer. I couldn’t sing or rap, i learned both. I too had to wear makeup. I haven’t seen my family in years. My sister got a boyfriend and i haven’t met him. My mother was in the hospital because she had a bad fall. My dad had an accident at work. I haven’t seen them at all. I had no job coming here. Knew no one. I was alone. I put up the happy face! I MADE J-Hope! J-Hope isn’t me. You want me to be realistic?! I never planned this! My feelings aren’t always in my control! I, Hoseok, me not hobi, have gone through shit! I SUFFER, TOO, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!!!!”, Hoseok let go of Yoongi harshly pushing him into his chair and slammed the door closed.   
His foot hurt. His calf felt strained. Hoseok let the tears fall. Who does he think he is? Just because he is Min Yoongi doesn’t make him some hot shit. Hoseok was infuriated. He rarely had moments like these. Yoongi was the one who caused it today. The reason for that- Yoongi’s reason was bullcrap. Hoseok suffered, too. Hoseok started walking towards the room next to the studio which was a lounge. Hoseok cried. Yoongi can go fuck himself. Hoseok is tired of being fucked with. By the members or his feelings..he was done.


	3. Of course i have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok still suffers. Taehyung hasn't changed. He is still the great, loving, and cute kid he has always been. Hoseok doesn't want him to change, but he wished the feelings he had for the kid would. Jin is tired of worrying and does things his way. Yoongi and Hoseok got close. Hoseok did something. He fucked it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so glad this chapter is out. The other two were like a build up. Half of this chapter contributes to that. Now at the bottom half oh my gawd things got so GOOD! Hope you guys enjoy. Let the action begin!!!!!  
> Oh , btw love you all :3  
> Before i forget I might take a while to update the next chapter because i have so much assignments that are going to be due. I also have the AP U.S History final coming up and i really want to take some time to study hope you guys understand. Please wish me good luck. Okay NOW you can enjoy the chapter.

Hoseok walked into the room and was greeted with the smiling faces of the members. Jimin was doing funny dances. Jin and Namjoon were talking and reading a book while talking notes. Most likely University stuff, a test maybe. Namjoon and Jin had an elective class together maybe that’s what it was. Taehyung was sitting on Jeongguk and trying to tickle him as the maknae chuckled and blocked his fingers. All their smiles quickly faded.  
Jimin stopped dancing and stayed still. Jin and Namjoon put their pens down and Jin took of his glasses standing up. Taehyung climbed off of Jeongguk and stood still while jeongguk sat tense.  
“You’re crying.”, Jin said and Hoseok knew his first assumption would be there was something wrong with his crush. He was half right. Yet not entirely.  
“Isn’t it obvious, hyung”, Hoseok smiled and laughed softly. Hoseok was doing it again. Trying to be strong. Jin looked at him with a seriousness that Hoseok couldn’t quite decipher. Was it aimed towards him or was it aimed towards the situation he was in or both. Hoseok was not sure. Hoseok walked towards the table next to the couch where the two maknaes had been. Jeongguk grabbed Hoseok’s wrist firmly but softly.  
“You can’t always lie. What’s wrong?”, Hoseok hated being so weak. Being seen at his lowest times. When he lost his temper at least he showed some power. Right now when he found himself like this all there was left was weakness.  
“Nothing i just…”, Hoseok walked a bit and Jeongguk let go of his wrist. He grabbed a water bottle. The members looked at him. Ready to see the cause of his breakdown.  
“I just haven’t had much luck. Lately, There’s things you know. We all go through that and then right now i was with Yo… i was just thinking and yeah you know how i get when i think too much”, Hoseok said softly. He didn’t want to involve Yoongi. Yes, Yoongi had been an ass but no. Hoseok couldn’t do that to him, make him look bad. Hoseok could not. Even if he wanted to.  
“You were with Yoongi hyung. I saw you enter the studio. Did he say something?”, asked Jimin. Jeongguk eyed Hoseok while Taehyung didn’t get what was going on. Jin and Namjoon were confused. They had no idea what Jimin meant. Namjoon knew how Yoongi could be from hours of being with him in the studio. Had Yoongi said something? If he had Namjoon was sure it wasn’t something nice.  
“Uh, well, yeah but-”  
“I heard what you said Hyung. You - you rarely raise your voice like that. You were furious. Hoseok, me not Hobi have gone through shit. I suffer too you jackass. Hyung he had to say something to make you react like that... what was it?”, Jeongguk said. Hoseok really hated the kid at times like these. When he noticed more than he should. For god’s sake, he even memorized the way Hoseok had screamed at Yoongi.  
“Well, he just. He tends to underestimate...i’m fine though”  
“Hyung you’re crying. Tears are still coming. You’re hurt. What did he say?”, Namjoon knew Hoseok took a lot of their crap sometimes. Namjoon knew how hard it was to just not push or do something to Yoongi when he was being an ass. Imagining Hoseok in that position infuriated him. He had talked to Yoongi about it. Telling him that he had nothing against him, but that his words were not the best. Yes, they were all men, but they were human and they had feelings. Yoongi kept saying things like Jin knows it’s not worth it so he ignores it, you just agree with my shit to shut me up, the kids roll their eyes and leave, Hoseok is just too soft he wouldn’t do anything. Namjoon had told him karma would come for him and prove him wrong. He was right. Hoseok did do something. Yet Hoseok still ended up hurt. Namjoon hated that. Yoongi would hear him out now.  
“Yoongi just-”, Hoseok stopped talking and looked at the person walking into the room. Yoongi went in and grabbed a water. Hoseok looked at him apologetically. He had been mad. He shouldn’t have talked to him like that. Everyone else wanted to say something. Yoongi looked at Hoseok.  
“Still crying, huh. I tell you it won’t help. Once someone tells you the truth, that your life has been far too easy compared to the rest, you leave and come to be babied by the rest”, Yoongi scoffs smirking. Hoseok held back the sob that wanted to escape while tears fell faster. The members held back there curses.  
“Of course. The one everyone pampers. Hoseok you won’t get anywhere like that and you are just-”  
“Can you shut the fuck up”, Hoseok had spoken and everyone turned. Hoseok was glad that his voice came out firm.  
“You say i have it easy. Why? Because i am the dancer. The mood maker. The happy one? Well remember i am also a person. I am no robot. Maybe you are considering your lack of logic Hyung”, Hoseok turned and left through the other exit. He wanted to go but he would not be able to. He sat down in the chairs outside the door. He could hear the noises.  
“What? You’re all going to let him say that? Of course he is hobi right?”  
“Hyung you deserve it. Thank Hoseok hyung he said something. Taehyung, Jimin, and i would not have been so easy with our words. I would’ve said more.”  
“Yah! Jeongguk don’t you dare leave you little -”  
“Let him”  
“ Namjoon you really … You are letting the Maknae line get high and mighty. Jimin and Tae stay shut, but oh their leader Jeongguk is so good at this right? You are just as worthless as”  
“Yoongi stop your shit already!”  
“Oh, now the nice and innocent Jin hyung can cuss. Aww how lovely.”  
“Yoongi i don’t care who cusses right now because i would be the one pounding your face if i could. Do you even know what Hoseok is going through? I should not be the one to say but-”  
“He likes someone i know. He told me. I just said he shouldn’t act like it’s the end of the world. He is the one who had it the easiest after all.”  
“You told him that! Yoongi, you have not lived his life. You know what hurt you, but you don’t know what hurt him. You hurt him one more time i won’t hold back. Namjoon is always telling you not to take things too lightly. Now you see Hoseok isn’t as soft as you thought. Treat him as such”  
“What you’re going to yell at me too?”  
“I was. Before Jin hyung slammed the door. Yoongi you are smart. I think you know what we are all talking about. I know something is bothering you. What it is i don’t know. Don’t take it out on Hoseok. You know he is nice. Don’t take advantage of him. When Jin hyung snaps and beats some sense into you i won’t intervene. I already talked and tried to ease this into your head. Maybe a good beating is what you need.”  
Hoseok heard it all. He felt guilty. Yoongi was being yelled at because of him. He hadn’t noticed he was sobbing louder. He also didn’t notice someone sitting next to him until they hugged him. Hoseok felt slim arms embrace him softly but firmly. He opened his eyes and was met with light brown eyes and mint hair.  
“Yoongi hyung ..i ..i “  
“No. I am sorry. Man, i just. You are right. I have had a tough path to get here. My parents weren’t so supportive. They...Hoseok can you keep a secret?”, Yoongi was serious but his eyes were sad. Tears were starting to appear in his eyes. A rare thing. Hoseok did not trust his voice so he nodded as Yoongi still hugged him and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
“They called yesterday. I was so happy. They have been supportive now. Took them two fucking years, but it’s something. Yesterday my dad said i still had time. I asked them for what. They said to start over. Look at another career. That i could still get into politics. I snapped and told them that’s all they wanted. Since my siblings never liked law they try and put me. I am also your child, think about my happiness, i have dreams, too. I hung up. Now i think they said it in a if it’s to tough being there you are always welcome back, but i took it the wrong way. I should apologize, but…”  
“But what? Just do it”, Hoseok said once his voice stabled. Yoongi hugged Hoseok a little tighter.  
“Hobi how can i do that?”  
“Well, there’s a phone in the studio. Oh! You can use mine and -”, Hoseok was about to get his phone before Yoongi laughed. He was laughing for reals but so shyly. Hoseok was so close to his face, he never noticed how handsome Yoongi really was. Especially when he smiled. His eyes were cute. His gummy smile adorable. Hoseok made a mental note to ask him about his mouthwash, his gums were perfect!  
“I don’t mean it like that Hobi. I meant how can i call them and apologize after i was a jerk?”, Hoseok understood Yoongi, but he saw no problem.  
“You and i are talking”  
“Yah! You trying to make me feel bad. I already said sorry really-”  
“Then what’s the difference? You honestly insulted me and i forgave you because i love you. Your parents love you more than i do. They will understand. “, Hoseok smiled at Yoongi and Yoongi sighed.  
“Alright, i’ll call them. Hoseok if you ever need to talk you can talk to me. I will try and watch my mouth i promise.”, Hoseok laughed and squished Yoongi in a hug as he added the last part. He loved Yoongi. They weren’t the closest but nonetheless he loved him.  
“HOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Later on that day -

“Hyung!”, Hoseok was laying on the dance room floor. Beads of sweat on his forehead slowly rolling down the side of his face to the back of his neck.  
“Tae”, Hoseok couldn’t stop his smile from glowing up. He knew he had to keep it down low. Even if he assumed the members thought he was straight what if he did something to make them doubt and then notice his feelings for Taehyung? That couldn’t happen. It would be a disaster. He was not ashamed of loving Taehyung. Hoseok was not the type to be ashamed of things like this. He loved Taehyung as well as all the other members. Taehyung just had a special place in his heart that none of his other members were able to obtain. Hoseok knowing all that still couldn’t supress the smile that spread over his sharp features. It was one of those blinding smiles he always gave . The members secretly found it adorable.  
“Hobi hyung…”, Taehyung was pouting and he looked rather upset . Hoseok sat up and he felt gross. His t-shirt clinged to his back and felt hot, moist, really disgusting.  
“What happened? Are you okay?”, Hoseok tried to make it sound like he was worrying for any other member. Hoseok knew he failed. There was this tone of urgency in his voice. Something that would seem a bit odd to the rest and he smacked himself mentally.  
“Yeah i’m good, but you - I MISS YOU!”, Tae screamed and hugged Hoseok tightly. Poking his ribs and it kind of hurt a bit. Hoseok smiled and ignored the small sting on his side. Hoseok chuckled and hugged Taehyung nuzzling his head into the younger’s neck. The boy hugged Hoseok that much tighter.  
“Don’t leave me hyung”, Taehyung said and Hoseok tightened his hold to the point where his arms numbed a bit. Hoseok could care less.  
“Tae i would never. I’m here for you, you know that”, Hoseok loosened his grip on the boy to get face to face with him. They were sat across each other with Taehyung’s legs over Hoseok’s. They were really close a bit too close. Hoseok didn’t mind though. With none of the members he was a skinship lover. Yet Taehyung just liked being a bit touchy sometimes. Today was one of those days. He scooted closer so the back of his thighs were on top of Hoseok’s thighs.  
“I know. But i like hearing you say it. I love you”, Taehyung leaned in and kissed Hoseok between his forehead and nose. Hoseok froze. His body got a bit tense. It wasn’t weird for them. Hoseok himself would attempt to kiss the maknae line. They usually let him and sometimes would get shy about it. Taehyung loved it, but he, too, got bashful at times. Jeongguk was the most shy about it. He let them kiss his cheek though. Jimin would let them but there was no force to stop his giggling. Jin was the only older member to kiss his members or anything like that. Yet this was different. Hoseok was the one getting kissed. It had to be Taehyung out of all of them. Taehyung grabbed Hoseok’s face and leaned his forehead against Hoseok’s.  
“I love you, hyung”, Taehyung said full of affection. It wasn’t the way Hoseok felt though. Hoseok couldn’t find it in him to smile back. To keep doing what he had been doing. Taehyung got up in his soft spot, his weakness. The love he grew to have for the boy, even if it shouldn’t be. The box-smile boy kept smiling and nudging their heads together affectionately. Hoseok loosened up a bit and ruffled his hair.  
“Yeah, i love you, too”, the younger boy beamed. If this was the only way to contribute and make him happy. Then he would. Even if it meant lying to himself when he all too well knew the terrible truth.  
“Okay, we should probably start again. We can’t afford to mess up live. “, Namjoon said and Taehyung hugged Hoseok a tad bit harder and let go. Taehyung stood up and extended his arm.  
“Come on hyung, before Namjoon gets pissed and tells Jin hyung to straighten us up.”, Hoseok got up solemnly for the reason that he knew how Jin could get when he was stressed or fed up. Namjoon and Jin had this thing where , well like a parent’s relationship. A relationship which consists of a father, Namjoon, who does not like raising his voice and well not deal with his son’s crap so he automatically calls upon his wife and the mother , Jin, to settle them. Which usually ends in a long lecture about, well to put it as it is, controlling their mouths, keep their ass down and mouths shut for once. Also no decent food for a week. Just tolerable instant foods.  
“Tae!”, Jimin came running. Hoseok was still a bit in shock about earlier. The pain ever present . It hurt. Feeling the person you love against you, their warmth pressed against yours warming everything. Including your heart. It warms you up in the most painful of ways. Hoseok did not know how he was supposed to last more with this fake act of being perfectly okay when he wasn’t.  
“Really?!”, Hoseok looked up from the ground hearing Taehyung’s voice. Jimin nodded enthusiastically. Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jimin. There was a slight pull in Hoseok’s inner gut, but he was fine. They were just friends, just like they were. Jimin forced Taehyung down in such a tight and love filled embrace that a mere millimeter more and they would be kissing. Hoseok turned away and found his reflection in the mirror. What he saw didn’t please him. Nor would it please anyone he thought to himself. His body was tense. Well, more like his shoulders. Everything else looked normal. He would have looked completely unaffected if it weren’t for the tense muscles on his shoulders. His usual soothing and happy features now contorted into a face of pure disgust and rage. Disapproval. Hoseok sighed relaxing a bit. Fuck, he should know better. There is nothing he can do. Hoseok has to understand that love isn’t always meant to be lived in harmony. It could be a pain in the ass. It was, at least now. By pure coincidence his eyes shifted. Just a tad bit to the right of the two embracing each other. Yoongi. As always Yoongi had his earbuds on connected to his phone. Water in hand. Black sweatpants, white sneakers, black t-shirt with a weird black and white print on the front. Yoongi rested against the wall. Everything was normal until he noticed something off. Something that he had never seen Yoongi express. Yoongi’s shoulders were tense. Slightly raised. Grip on his water a bit harder than needed. His glare almost deadly. If a gaze could torture you and kill you painfully slow and make you not want any second more of life then it was Min Yoongi’s stare. God, it was freaky. Way more than usual. Hoseok then clicked it. The same. The expression. The feeling. He understood. Yoongi had the same expression on his face and body that Hoseok had just moments ago from seeing the person he loves being overly-affectionate with someone else. Why? Why would Yoongi have that expression? Hoseok feels that he is not wrong. He hates to say it, but yes he is jealous and he can feel that same jealousy leaking out from Yoongi’s being. Why, though?  
“YAH!!! WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE?!”, shit. Eomma Jin just came back.

-The following day-

Hoseok tried to shift himself out of bed. Yet he had Jimin pressed against himself. Jimin was practically on him. Like no joke. He could feel the younger’s morning wood on his own crotch. Man, it was awkward!. Yet, he didn’t want to make Jimin feel bad for it so he tried to move slowly. Jimin moved even closer rubbing their crotches together. Hoseok yelped.  
Fuck, someone save me, he thought. Hoseok had read a few of his sister’s BL manga and this situation seemed somehow pleasurable to both males in that situation, but no. No way could that be possible in real life.  
“No…”, Jimin spoke in a raspy, sleepy toned voice.  
“Jimin, i wanna get up. The light bothers me and i can’t sleep”, Hoseok made the excuse up to just save himself from the awkward situation. Jimin looked up slightly, eyes still half way closed and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and placed them on Hoseok.  
“There. Hyung stay. You’re warm….please. Ten…..minutes”, Hoseok smiled. Jimin was cute. Hoseok agreed.  
Woah, he barely realized how dark the sunglasses were. He almost saw everything in pure darkness. Hoseok was so into his thoughts he didn’t hear someone knock. Until said person walked in. Yoongi walked in and froze. Hoseok was about to greet him when he heard Yoongi cuss.  
“Hobi this, Hobi that, now he sleeps with him”, Yoongi chuckled humorlessly,” Park Jimin...man you are so stupid. Hoseok you...are such an idiot. Man, i had to fall for, ugh, fuck. I am in deep shit.”, Hoseok was confused. Yoongi sounded so hurt. He looked at Jimin with such a gentle gaze and looked at him with such distaste. Yet he knew Yoongi didn’t hold anything against him but what was wrong?  
First of all, why was there such a gentle and ….loving gaze towards Jimin. Yeah, they were close, but this was different. Yoongi was not like this, ever. Hoseok almost moved out of surprise once he saw Yoongi touching Jimin’s hair softly, so damn careful as if he was glass.  
“If you knew, Jimin… Well, it’s better like this….right Hope?”, Yoongi was talking so softly Hoseok almost missed the words. Yoongi sighed and covered them up with a blanket and closed the windows. Hoseok quickly shut his eyes once he saw Yoongi taking the sunglasses Jimin had put on him. Quietly Yoongi grabbed their laundry basket, probably ordered by Jin which is why he came in, and left the room closing the door softly. Hoseok was baffled. What just happened? He couldn’t understand? What did it mean? Hoseok was sure that Yoongi would never do this if anyone was awake. Of course he didn’t know Hoseok was awake. Wait, why had he pretended to be asleep? Why did Hoseok feel the need to hide the fact that he was awake and conscious of what Yoongi was saying? Hoseok was confused to no end. Jimin stirred and lifted hi head minutes later.  
“Mmm, hyung...oh...i got on you sorry…(yawn) am i heavy?”, Hoseok smiled. Jimin was adorable.  
“No, you are not you know that … Jiminnie-pabo”, Jimin quickly sat up straddling his waist. Jimin made an offended gasp.  
“How dare you call my superiority stupid?!”  
“Superiority my ass”, Hoseok chuckled.  
“Sorry to break it to you hyung, but my ass is still bigger”, Hoseok could tell Jimin was wide awake now.  
“Oh, yeah? Well, wanna see what i can break?”, with that Jimin scrambled to get off the bed and run for it. Hoseok, however, was faster and flipped their positions. He lifted Jimin’s shirt to reveal his torso. Hoseok softly yet firmly started brushing his fingers up and down his sides.  
“Hyung! No! Stop please!”, Jimin pleaded between laughs. Hoseok didn’t stop.  
“Superiority where? Who?”, Hoseok started to tickle him even more and Jimin yelped and laughed even louder.  
“OKAY! Okay you win! Hyung okay you win, i lose!”, Jimin said as best as he could while trying to not pee his pants. Hoseok smirked and let go.  
“That’s right. Your ass is bigger, but i still take over you”  
“God, hyung are you trying to seduce me into bed so you can do me?”, Hoseok gasped making a shocked expression.  
“Jimin! Don’t say that stuff. Eww you’re like a brother to me. Dude seriously don’t”, Jimin laughed. Hoseok laid beside Jimin and they just relaxed.  
“I am so glad we have a couple weeks off and we can just rest and chill, and you hyung?”, Jimin looked at Hoseok.  
“Yeah, but you know it isn’t actually for that. It means more practices, more producing, more filming. Inside work and fan service is what we are doing not resting sadly”, Jimin nodded.  
“I guess so. Yet it’s something don’t you think? I do. We can at least hang out more. I miss going out and eating at food stands. Tae is also saying he wants to go out...oh and he said he misses you”, Hoseok unconsciously held his breath. Why? He was getting tired of it. He always asked why? The answer never came. When something good happened Taehyung always came. Hoseok isn’t saying Taehyung is a nuisance he just makes his heart weak. A heart beat less, pace uneven, Heart clenched, stomach tighe and bubbly, grin placed on forever until Taehyung proves his misery even further. Hoseok is a friend to him that’s all. For now. Forever...or how long?  
“Hyung..you okay?” Jimin sat up on his elbow. Hoseok turned to Jimin and he felt the tear completely fall. Shit. Hoseok cussed himself out. He was so damn weak.  
“Hey Jimin hyung i just got the- Hobi hyung you alright?”, Jeongguk closed the door making his way to Hoseok’s bead and crawling to Hoseok’s side. The one opposite to Jimin.  
“Yeah. Sorry i just, i guess i’m stressed over the upcoming projects after this few weeks of rest are over...I don’t wanna ruin it, i guess. Sorry. I know i’m stupid. Sorry for being a pathetic hyung guys”, Hoseok was somewhat glad he could hold back all the sobs and noises he desperately wanted to let loose. Hoseok knew he couldn’t. Not with them. He also disliked the fact he had to lie, but he can’t possibly tell them the truth.  
“Hyung! You are not stupid. Especially, not pathetic!”, Jeongguk grabbed Hoseok’s hands.  
“Hyung… promise me you will stop. Stop this. You have been pushing yourself so much. I have seen how you have got so much worries and problems on your shoulders and how you take it out during practice. Pushing yourself past your limits excessively. Hyung you barely eat. You have gotten thinner. Not in a healthy way. You look fine but your body is growing weak. It won’t keep up with you forever. I am not asking you to let those problems go i am telling you to let them solve a bit by their own and you take care of what you can. I am not asking you to tell me what they are. What i want is a genuine promise from you to relax and re-evaluate things. Talk to someone who will understand. Promise me that, yes, hyung?”, Jeongguk looked at Hoseok intently. There was something about the way Jeongguk looked at him and touched him that made him wish that he had fallen for him instead. He could have maybe had the guts to confess. Of course, he wouldn’t expect anything though. It would just be easier to deal with.  
“Hyung please...i beg you, Try”, Hoseok smiled. Tears finally stopping. He nodded.  
“I promise, thank you”  
“Hyung, you will not ruin anything if anything you brighten them up”, Jimin leaned towards Hoseok as he spoke. Hoseok smiled. Glad he had his two friends and dongsaengs to support him.  
They smiled. Jimin was the first to get up. He said he had wanted to get food from this new place that was said to make some killer kimchi Jjigae. Jeongguk agreed almost instantly at the mention of food. They turned to Hoseok who was still sitting in bed. He waved his hand lazily.  
“Honestly, i think i ended up hurting my foot more during yesterday’s dance practice. I’ll pass to let it rest a while”, Hoseok meant it. There was a throbbing pain under his sweats. He hadn’t checked his foot or ankle at all. The maknaes agreed to let him rest. While they changed Hoseok and the maknaes talked about meaningless subjects that ended up in a lame joke that still had them cracking up. Once they had left Hoseok shut the door telling them to be careful and then quickly let himself fall to the couch. He lifted his foot carefully the pain stronger.  
Hoseok winced as he saw his foot. It was a bit swollen but the green-purple bruise was now almost a navy blue mixed with a velvet plum purple. No wonder it hurt. The inner bleeding had increased. Namjoon walked into the living room from the kitchen and noticed the bruise.  
“Ow, looks like it hurts like a bitch”, he said sympathy in his voice.  
“Doesn’t look like, it does”, Hoseok tried to massage it but it hurt. There was a sting that his hands could not avoid producing. He knew a massage would be ideal, but how to do it right he had no idea. Namjoon tried to eat his orange in peace, but he looked at Hoseok in pain and he couldn’t quite stay still. He stood up and left. Hoseok felt bad. He felt as if he had bothered Namjoon. Footsteps were heard.  
“Yah, Namjoon i have to finish cleaning the dishes and- oh my, Hobi”, Hoseok looked up and finally understood. Namjoon had went for help.  
“Hobi, what did you do to it. Ah, really look are you going to be able to dance well?”, Jin was now kneeling while he examined the swollen foot. Jin slowly touched it and Hobi winced at that and Jin apologized. Jin told Namjoon to get something from his room and Namjoon came back with a small bottle. Hoseok was sure it was massaging oil mixed with muscle relieving liquids.  
“I’m going to smooth some on your foot okay?”, after Hoseok nodded he felt Jin’s warm hand on his foot feeling less painful.  
“Hobi”  
“Yes, hyung?”  
“How is everything? You know with that?”, Hoseok didn’t need to ask what he meant. Hoseok’s features softened into one of pity and sorrow as he tried to keep his smile.  
“Uh, well….i guess it’s good”, Hoseok laughed, but Jin knew it was fake and he sighed. Jin added more oil and massaged the kinks out. Jin felt so hopeless. He cared so much for Hoseok and yet there was nothing he could do. Nothing to make the boy forget about his unrequited love.  
“I think we both know that isn’t true. Why don’t you just speak it tru-”, Taehyung had come in pulling a sweater over himself with phone in hand.  
“Yeah ok i’m going. Tell Jimin hyung to not eat all of it! Bye!”, Taehyung looked at them and saw Hoseok’s foot and gasped.  
“Ouch! Hyung what’d you do to it? You should be more careful.”, Hoseok smiled/.  
“Yeah, i danced a bit too much and you going somewhere?”, Taehyung looked gorgeous. He had zero makeup and his hair was down. His skin was such a pretty tan. Hoseok would kiss him all over and say that he is something so pretty no one could sum up to him. Hoseok sighs knowing that was another fantasy he would have to live without.  
“I’m going with Kookie and Jimin hyung to eat. I’ll bring you some Kimchi okay hyung. Well i’m on my way”, as he said that Taehyung leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Hoseok had moved a little causing it to be at the corner. Very near his lips. The pain came back. The sting in his nose rising as well as the threat of tears in his eyes.  
“Bye i love you”, Jin complained about him getting no kiss. Hoseok stayed frozen again. Why did he always have to be the one hurt? The one to over think all the small details that mean nothing to everyone else, but mean so much to him. It was Taehyung. Always.  
“Thanks hyung. That’s enough”, Hoseok brought his food down and got up. Jin frowned,” I am going to go work on something”  
Hoseok started to walk away and go to the door as he put his flippers on as did. He didn’t want to hurt his foot any further. So he decided not to put any shoes on and stayed in his flippers.  
“Hoseok”, Jin’s voice was so commanding. So full of authority, but still gentle somehow. It made Hoseok stop dead on his tracks. He didn’t turn. For some reason he felt like he wouldn’t be able to take Jin’s gaze. If his eyes were burning a hole on his back already then Hoseok didn’t want to feel what Jin’s eyes on his face would be like. Jin sounded too confident in a negative way and he couldn’t find the strength to turn. He knew Jin wouldn’t force him yet.  
“Remember what i said last time. I may not be able to help in certain things that someone else can. Talk to that person. I will hear you out and i’ll always be there for you. If not at least give me the reassurance that you will not keep it inside” , Hoseok knows Jin isn’t hurt. Jin doesn’t even care if he tells him his problems anymore. All Jin wants is for him to be at peace. Jin wants Hoseok to rest, be calm, be happy, to just live life. Hoseok was still quiet. Didn’t answer Jin. Jin sighed knowing that an answer to this or any of his questions would not come soon.  
“Be careful on your way out. Wear a coat or something.”, with that Jin left back to where he had previously been.  
Hoseok felt a small guilt in the pit of his stomach. He knew Jin held nothing against him. If anything Jin wished him the best, but the feeling of not trusting Jin enough to tell him everything made him feel like crap. Hoseok walked out and was welcomed with fresh air. A bit too fresh. It wasn’t even outside. It was a hallway. Yet the outside winter air still penetrated the walls of the dorms. Man, it is cold Hoseok thought as he walked to the studio. He just needed a quiet place to stay. Just for a while.  
Hoseok walks in trembling and limping. Yoongi doesn’t even look up. Hoseok wonders if Yoongi took that offer back. So he didn’t move. Hoseok wasn’t scared of Yoongi. They had fixed their problem last time he called to apologize to his parents. At least that was what he had thought. Or was Yoongi upset with him? Hoseok wanted to ask, but he clutched the bottom of his sweater instead.  
“If you’re not gonna do anything productive get the fuck out, retard”, there was a harsh sting to the way Yoongi had said that. Hoseok flinched a bit. He had thought things were going so well with them. Was he wrong?  
“I said leave you lazy ass”, Yoongi wasn’t even talking loudly, but it was as if his voice projected to the heavens. Hoseok bit his lip and tried to hold back tears. He had not idea what he had done. Yoongi had never talked to him like this. It was so cold.  
“You cannot possibly be done with the lyrics and composition when you actually do your fucking job come back if not get out of my way”, Hoseok had no idea what he was talking about.  
What lyrics? What composition? He sniffed and Yoongi immediately turned his chair. He found Hoseok holding the hem of his sweater too tight. His eyes watery and his posture like that of a frightened puppy being in the presence of an alpha. Yoongi took off his headphones.  
“Hobi, oh my god i - i thought you were Namjoon and - i’m sorry i didn’t know it was you. My voice...we talk like that when we work i - Hobi”, Yoongi was trying to comfort him, but it was awkward. Min Yoongi never comforted anyone. Never. Hoseok managed to pull his tears back and find his voice.  
“It’s alright...you shouldn’t talk to Joonie that way it’s too mean even if he takes you attitude well”, Hoseok felt bad for Namjoon. No wonder he came out of the studio looking like his soul left his body and only 1/10 of it came back… or less.  
Yoongi chuckled pulling Hoseok to the couch.  
“We understand each other. It’s a mutual thing. When you’re here he refrains himself… your jaw would fall off if you saw what he is like in here.”, Hoseok did not want to know.  
Hoseok sat in the couch. It was the same he thought . Last time he had been there was when he had argued with Yoongi. He was also in the couch. Yoongi working on some songs. This time though Yoongi took off his glasses and sat down with Hoseok. He eyed Yoongi. His mint hair pulled back in a beanie. The top of his nose where the bridge starts and his glasses sit at slightly red due to his glasses. Yoongi skin looked really pretty and smooth Hoseok thought. He liked him with no makeup he seemed cuter. Hoseok hadn’t realized he was staring at Yoongi.  
“What? I can’t sit and take a break with you?”, Yoongi said raising an eyebrow. Hoseok looked down quickly and his face flushed a pretty shade of pink.  
“Yah, i’m teasing. Lighten up. I won’t confuse you for Namjoon or freak out like last time”, Yoongi ruffled his hair softly and Hoseok unconsciously hummed. Yoongi scoffed, but didn’t stop.  
“So why did you come here for?”  
Hoseok tensed and Yoongi opened his eyes feeling it. He didn’t stop massaging his scalp though. Yoongi looked at Hoseok intently. Hoseok had almost forgotten. Why was he here? Oh, that’s right, because of Taehyung. The way he had said i love you and kissed him. It was so just full of affection. Hoseok knew Taehyung said it with all certainty. Taehyung never said things like this or told someone something just to say it. Taehyung really loved Hoseok. Yet there was always the same damn problem. The problem that always haunted him. The one that took so many nights of sleep away when he should be sleeping since they barely get any rest at all. The problem that made him realize just how weak he could be how easily he could break by the littlest of actions that Taehyung did. How easily he could cry himself to sleep only to awaken the same or worse than the previous night. That problem was the fact that he loved Taehyung in a way a man should love no man.  
Hoseok was scared how was he going to confront all this. Yes, he could keep it a secret. One day whether he be dead or alive the truth would come out. How can he take it? How would he? Hoseok was so preoccupied in thinking of his future that seemed to have no happy ending he didn’t realise the tears that started to roll down his sharp pretty features. He reacted when he felt the soft skin of Yoongi’s palm on his neck.  
“It’s about her isn’t it? Hobi, just don’t- Fuck, you know i’m really not good with this stuff. I - why even try when i’m worth shit when it comes to this, but i want … Hobi you should not put yourself down for something you can’t change. It was not your fault and neither is it hers. Loving her is all you can do right now”, Yoongi soothingly moved his thumb on Hoseok’s neck. Softly almost gone unnoticed, but Hoseok noticed the gesture and appreciated it as tears kept coming.  
“Hyung i… she always ...all the time says i love you but...Hyung it’s not the same- for me. I can’t. It’s not even her fault. Today … my cheek...kiss..she”, Hoseok really tried to talk. He kept on hiccuping and he couldn’t form proper sentences. Yoongi knew enough to understand.  
“Does she always do that?”, Hoseok felt odd having to say she knowing it was about Tae. Of course Yoongi didn’t know.  
“Yeah...she is really cute”, Yoongi smiled sympathetically.  
“Then see it as it is. I know it hurts. When you see the person you love it’s like the air in your lungs is pulled right out. All the bones in your body ripped out and you become this soft substance that can fall any minute because their mere presence has you falling on your knees. The whole world stops and you see only them. Only you and them moving. Together. That’s how you see it and wish it was. Reality is always a bitch because it knocks you right down and kills you. Kills your love. But never makes it go away. Trust me, i know”, Yoongi said this so genuinely. Hoseok was shocked and turned his head slightly to look at Yoongi. How does he know so much. Understand him so well. How does Yoongi express everyday with Taehyung. All the time with a unreal love.  
“How do you…”, Hoseok does not know what he specifically wants to know but he sure knows what he wants to ask. Yoongi looks at him and waits hand still caressing his neck.  
“Hyung...have you ever fallen in love?”, it was a stupid question. Yoongi dated twice in all his years since 15. The first didn’t count really but well he still dated her. Hoseok knew Yoongi would not have been looking for love. Not in that way and not now when their career was going great. He knew Yoongi had not, could not , has not.  
“Hobi…”, ah , there it is. Yoongi is going to tell him just because he hasn’t fallen in love doesn’t mean he can’t understand. Hoseok appreciates it.  
“Of course i have”, Hoseok freezes on the spot. That was something he was not expecting. Something so not - just - no. Min Yoongi has felt this. This pain before? How? Why? When ?  
“I still am…”, Yoongi says very softly. If it hadn’t been so quiet he thinks he would have missed it. Hoseok did hear it though and doesn’t know what to do. This feeling of curiosity. A need to know who, how, when. Why came upon him like a rocket. As they sat their in mutual understanding and silence Hoseok knew better than to ask. If Yoongi wanted him to know he would’ve said before, but he didn’t. He knew better. Yet there was this feeling as if he knew something about Yoongi’s love that he shouldn’t. He couldn’t brush it off. As if it was right in front of him, but what? That, Hoseok would find out. Or so he told himself.  
Later on that day during dance practice it sucked. Hoseok felt like shit. He could not concentrate. Like AT ALL. His foot was not helping him much and he could barely even dance. Which pissed him off to not end. Yet that wasn’t the problem. The problem was after what Yoongi had told him, about him loving someone he wanted to know. It was odd for Yoongi to harvest feelings that strong for people just because. So this girl had to be special. Yoongi also never checked girls out the way Namjoon and Jeongguk did. That was also a reason for which Hoseok never thought Yoongi would not just like a girl but love a girl. Who could she be? Why had Yoongi never mentioned it before?  
“Hyung”, Hoseok turned to find the maknae line sitting with him on the floor. They were sweaty and panting lightly, but full of smiles from dancing. He envied them right now. He wished he could dance right now.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Does your foot still hurt ?”, Jimin asked worried and Hoseok was about to answer when Jeongguk did it for him.  
“No of course not. His foot is just purple and swollen. Jimin of course it still hurts if not he would be dancing”, Jeongguk poked his head and Jimin pouted. They laughed and Jimin grabbed Jeongguk’s hand and Jeongguk let him. He probably didn’t mind to let Jimin have it his way a few times. He was still a brat. By pure coincidence Hoseok looked at the mirror to see Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi talking in the back. Yoongi was looking at them. His gaze seemed upset. Mad almost. Hoseok focused on his gaze a bit more and it landed on the two boys holding hands. Why? Was it a bad thing. Well, Yoongi is moody and can be up for skinship one minute and the other he tells them to quit it. It’s that right? Hoseok doubts when Yoongi sighs looking at his shoes then back up at the two he was with forcing a small smile.  
“Hyung, can i help you stretch a little?”, Taehyung asked his eyes crinkling from his smile. Man, why did a person have to be so perfect ?  
“Yeah, just be careful okay”, Taehyung nodded and pushed Hoseok forward. Hoseok felt the burn in his legs. It felt nice. Hoseok had always enjoyed feeling the burn as he stretched thoroughly. It was a pleasant feeling. He was being careful though. Hoseok didn’t want to make his leg get worse. He slightly flinches when he feels Taehyung’s chin on his neck and the corner of his mouth near his ear. Warm breath ghosting to his cheekbone making the hair in the back of his neck stand up.  
“Hyung, you feel it right?”, The way Taehyung was whispering. It was so attractive in a new sense that Hoseok never thought about. At least, he didn’t expect this would happen with Taehyung. Taehyung’s word choice wasn’t helping, neither did the way his deep voice resonated through his eardrums. Jimin and Jeongguk stretched and joked around trying to lose the tension in their muscles from dancing. Hoseok was trying to make his arousal go unnoticed.  
“It feels good, huh? When you do this, even though it burns… you always seem to like it. Want me to go harder, hyung?”, Fuck. Taehyung didn’t even know the effect his voice and choice of words had on him right now. He could feel his pants getting slightly tighter. Thank god it wasn’t that bad, but what if someone notices.  
“Umm, that’s enough. Thanks, Tae”, Hoseok smiled shyly blushing a gorgeous shade of rose. Taehyung smiled brightly causing Hoseok’s heart to swell. Hoseok thought he had things under control. That the problem in his lower region would soon lessen, but he was wrong.  
“Hyung can you help me stretch please?”, Taehyung. Hoseok nothing of this it was just stretching. Taehyung wouldn’t be too close. His rather hard problem wouldn’t get worse. He should be fine. Or so he thought.  
Hoseok went behind Taehyung. Taehyung spread his legs as far as he could. He nodded and Hoseok place his palms flat at the middle of his back. Hoseok carefully pushed Taehyung forwards so his hands touched the floor then his arms and -  
“Mmm, hyung”, Hoseok flinched and he stopped. Taehyung had moaned. It was something so sudden, so good, so hot and fuck Hoseok was getting hard again. Taehyung was quick to stop Hoseok.  
“No- hyung...more”, Taehyung’s voice was a bit airy and his breath was uneven due to his position, but man did it sound wrong. No, it didn’t. Hoseok pressed him further. Hoseok was the one who took it the wrong way. Everything about him was wrong. His feelings, his actions, his thoughts, everything was wrong. Hoseok needed to calm down. Taehyung kept letting those little grunts and they shot right at Hoseok’s groin and Hoseok never hated the fact that he was perfectly healthy with no erection failure whatsoever even more than now. He despised it!  
“There. Enough”, Hoseok slowly let go and Taehyung straightened up and stood up jumping a few times. He turned and smiled at Hoseok.  
“Thanks hyung”, Hoseok had never felt so guilty in his life. So disgusted with himself. How could he? He got all horny by his friend. Male friend. He looked at his pants and indeed he was hard. He cussed at himself. The boy was not even into men. Fuck, he wasn’t even sure if he was.  
Jin laughed turning to look at the boys to see Hoseok frozen on the ground. He was looking down, head hanging low. Jin thought it was his foot.  
“Hoseo…”, Jin was about to call him to see if his foot was better. He stopped though when he saw tears roll down his cheeks. Lips trembling.  
“Hobi?”, Jin instinctively talked louder and took one step forward. Namjoon turned and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Hoseok. The maknae line was shocked. They didn’t move. Didn’t know what to do. Yoongi looked at Hoseok and straightened up almost instantaneously. Jin took three steps towards Hoseok when Hoseok stood up and ran out the door. Jin froze momentarily and then was about to run after Hoseok when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.  
“I got him”, he heard Yoongi’s voice say as he too ran out the door. They heard Yoongi call Hoseok’s name once and then it was silence. So it had been Yoongi. Jin was sure Hoseok had been talking to someone, but know he knew who. It was so odd that it was Yoongi yet he was at ease. At least he wished he would be.  
“Hyung what abou-”  
“It’s okay Jimin. Yoongi knows what he’s doing”, he hoped, “Just … let’s continue practicing.”  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
“Hoseok-ah!”, Yoongi called again. Hoseok ran, but was stopped.  
“Ya!!! What the fuck are you doing? I know it hurts, but what did we say. We established something . We would move on. We will be alright okay.”, Yoongi said cupping Hoseok’s face.  
“You don’t - I - Fucked everything up - I am so - fucking stupid….Hyung i-”, Hoseok once again found himself in a situation where he always was. Crying. Weak. Having to be babied.  
“Don’t you ever call yourself that. You are not stupid. We cannot control what we feel. Hobi look at me!”, Yoongi forced Hoseok to look at him. His heart stopped at the sight. His eyes swollen, lips red, cheeks flushed.  
“Fuck, Hobi…”, Hoseok trembled. Even if he was taller than Yoongi by only a few centimeters he looked so small.  
“Come here”, Yoongi hugged him. They stayed like that for a while. To be honest they didn’t know when they stopped .  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Two days had passed since the incident. The had a mini radio interview and Hoseok was J-Hope. Everyone tried to forget it and never mentioned it. Jin wasn’t having it. Which is why he was in a closet with Hoseok.  
“Say it”  
“W-what?”  
“Hoseok, i understand you are going through a rough time, but fuck i am going crazy. I can’t even sleep without worrying about you. If you don’t cry yourself to sleep, Hoseok tell me.”, Jin was being serious. Too tough for his usual self, Hoseok was intimidated and felt extremely small.  
“I- i hyung sorry, but -” , Hoseok was not ready. Jin would not hate him. Hoseok wanted to tell him, buth there was a lump in his throat that didn’t let him spill.  
“Hoseok please”  
“I can’t”  
Jin couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to know. This was getting too much. He was way over his limit. Jin felt exhausted and he wanted an answer now. The good way or the bad way. He had gone with the good way too many times and got nothing. Bad way it is, then.  
Jin grabbed Hoseok’s arms tightly. Hoseok yelped softly in surprise. He had rarely seen Jin be so rough before. It felt that much stronger when it was with him.  
“ I am done! I want an answer now! I don’t wanna know who she is, but goddamn it Hoseok i am done! I am not taking anymore shit so tell me the truth! A girl cannot have you this badly. It’s something else!”, Hoseok sobbed as tears roll down his cheeks once more. Crap, did he not know anything else.  
“Say it”  
“No”  
“Hoseok”  
“I can’t-”, Jin tightened his grip dramatically. It hurt.  
“Stop fucking with me!”  
“Hyung please”, he sobbed, “I can’t do i-”  
“Now!”  
“But -”  
“Stop it! I am tired of always having to be the one to help and give and no one will do a little thing for me! Hoseok please you-”  
“I AM IN LOVE WITH TAEHYUNG!”, Jin froze. His grip on Hoseok’s arm left and he slumped back against the closet wall.  
“What?”  
“I…. i fell in love with Tae. My friend. A guy…. Hyung, i’m sorry. I never meant to… It happened… hyung i am such a -”, Jin hugged him. He rubbed circles on his back shushing him and told him to cry. That was exactly what he did  
Hoseok walked into the studio. Namjoon was talking with Yoongi. Yoongi looked frustrated. Namjoon annoyed. Namjoon saw him and smiled apologetically. Yoongi turned.  
“Hobi hyung, sorry we were discussing something”, Namjoon looked a bit embarrassed that Hoseok saw his expression when working with Yoongi.  
“Oh no. Umm carry on i- umm- i’ll go. Sorry for-”, Yoongi stopped him.  
“No, it’s okay. Namjoon was leaving to go get some drinks. Want a beer?”, Yoongi smiled softly. Hoseok denied the offer. Yet he saw Yoongi give Namjoon money for three beers and maybe a few snacks. Namjoon excused himself mostly to Hoseok not Yoongi. Hoseok sat next to Yoongi in Namjoon’s chair.  
“What’s that?”, Hoseok asked.  
“An idea”, Yoongi said smiling. The way he did when he had a plan.  
“For?”  
“This - well almost an epilogue. I wanna call it Young Forever. PD-nim gave me the go ahead. We should have it soon . It’s almost done. Filming will begin soon.”, Yoongi explained. Hoseok nodded. It sounded good.  
“What is it about?”, Yoongi smiled.  
“Shit”  
Hoseok was confused.  
“Shit?”  
“Shit.”  
“Shit…”, Hoseok was lost. He never understood what Namjoon said about philosophy and was utterly bewildered, but boy does this take the cake.  
“Umm, hyung. I am sorry, but i have no idea how feces is relevant to anything at all that isn’t just plain disgusting”, Yoongi lit up.  
“You aren’t far off. You see. Us idols, people, everyone… we go through shit. Moments in our lives that are so bad and disgusting and horrible. Yet we always get up and look for more. Those who are strong do. No, those who know their dream. They keep on going, keep reaching even though they know more shit awaits them”, Wow Yoongi was pumped,” Some syllogistic shit right. Perfect!”  
Hoseok chuckled at Yoongi’s proudness.  
“Your syllogistic reasoning is a lot different from mine, hyung”  
“I don’t think we differ too much”  
“Well at least we won’t argue that i have gotten laid more than you have hyung”, Yoongi quickly turned his chair. His knees bumping Hoseok’s.  
“What you say, you punk?”, Yoongi had a playful glare.  
“Hyung, come on i got more game than you do”, Hoseok was getting cocky.  
“Don’t take the fact that i love you for granted. You will lose it if you keep that up”  
“Aww, hyung. Don’t get butt hurt. I just happen to have more of what you failed to have”, Yoongi’s eye twitched. Had Hoseok just insinuated what he thinks he just did? That little fucker.  
“You little shit-”, Yoongi started smacking Hoseok. Hoseok began laughing and apologizing. Yoongi pulled his sweatshirt. They were panting slightly. They were laughing.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“No. Screw you”, Hoseok pouted. Yoongi rested his forehead on Hoseok’s. His hand on Hoseok’s neck.  
“Okay fine. I love you...better?”, Yoongi was joking. Hoseok felt Yoongi’s breath on his chin. Hoseok realized how close they were in the cramped studio. Hoseok’s hands were on Yoongi’s thighs. Their legs pressed together. Yoongi’s hand on his neck. Upper bodies almost flushed together. Faces centimeters apart, almost nothing. Hoseok looked at Yoongi’s eyes then his lips. Yoongi was serious now, too. He didn’t move when Hoseok tilted his head slightly. Yoongi was frozen. Grip on his neck a little tight, but other than that their eyes were glued on each other. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s thighs tighter. Yoongi gasped softly, practically a sigh. His lips parted. Hoseok felt his breath on his lips and then - it happened. He had done it. Hoseok pressed his lips on Yoongi’s. It was a soft kiss. Hoseok’s plump heart shaped lips on Yoongi’s smaller ones. Yoongi was still frozen. Their eyes closed. Hoseok leaned in more. Lips parting. Yoongi’s lips were soft and plump. Hoseok’s tongue slid on Yoongi’s bottom lip. Yoongi moaned softly and Hoseok slowly explored his mouth. Their tongue’s moved so slowly against each other. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s hips and Yoongi held onto his hair. Hoseok softly nibbled his lip and everything was over in an instance.  
Yoongi had pushed him away. Hoseok panicked. His body was sent on alert. No. What had he done. How could he? Fuck.  
“Hyung, i -”  
“Leave.”, Yoongi spoke looking at the computer screen. His face emotionless.  
“Yoongi hyung. I’m sorry. It’s no-”, Hoseok was once again interrupted.  
“I said get the fuck out. Now”, Hoseok slowly stood up and left. Closing the door softly behind him. Yoongi could see his reflection on the screen. His cheeks were pink. His lips swollen and red. Fucking shit! Why had he let that happened. He should have known Hoseok was...but Hoseok wouldn’t hurt someone like this.  
Namjoon walked in.  
“I got chips and i got eight bottles! There was a discount and- Where is Hobi hyung?”, Yoongi thanked the Heavens Namjoon was so oblivious.  
“He got busy”, Yoongi knew this wasn’t going to end well.  
Back in his room Hoseok slumped to the floor. Tears rolling down his face. No. What had he done? Hoseok sobbed knowing no one was home. He ruined everything.


	4. It's Jimin isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok knew he was fucked up ... Didn't need anyone to tell him. Now he felt even worse. He did not just attempt to kiss his best friend (a guy) and who was younger than him. Hoseok had once again kissed his hyung. Yet this time he didn't push away. It ended in an agreement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg here you go. I am so sorry for taking so long. I just caught up with some assignments, but i found out i have a low grade in chemistry :'( I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous ones, but it's something, right? Hope you guys enjoy it. I promised more action on this one, right , so here you go ^.^ ENJOY!!!

Their little break, which was more like a nickname for practice dance, practice singing, practice interview answers PRACTICE PRACTICE PRACTICE! ,was almost over. Everyone was exhausted. They were really wanted a real break. One where they could go with their families, chill, and just relax. Of course they did get them, but they were rare and not as long as they wished they were.  
Everyone was happy, though. Except Hoseok. He felt so awful about himself. Everything had gone terribly wrong, things weren’t supposed to end this way. Hoseok wasn’t supposed to do what he did. He didn’t have to kiss Yoongi. Yoongi wasn’t even supposed to be part of this. Whatever this was. Yoongi was doing what he was supposed to. He even went out of his way to comfort Hoseok. What made Hoseok feel so bad was that. Yoongi was there for him and he took advantage of him. Hoseok knew it was a mistake he hadn’t meant to. It was an impulsive move. He had just went for it. Hoseok hadn’t talked to Yoongi since then.  
Of course, Hoseok didn’t blame Yoongi for avoiding him. The fact that they are both guys made things even worse. Hoseok was so lost in thought about what happened with Yoongi it was as if he forgot about Taehyung. Of course, when something happened the familiar ache of knowing he would never be his was always there. Hoseok used to always look and want to please Taehyung. Yet now he only thinks about his big mistake. How was he supposed to take it back? Could he take it back? What’s done is done. Can he fix it?  
“Hoseok”, Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok turned his eyes wide. Yoongi. Yoongi actually looked for him. Hoseok felt a small coat of sweat start to form on the top sides of his forehead.  
“Hyung…”, Hoseok felt tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes. The need to explain, apologize and fix things between them flooded his thoughts.  
“Hyung, i...i swear i-”  
“It’s okay just… not here. We need to talk. Let’s go inside the studio alright? Someone can hear us and it just wouldn’t help us. It’d fuck up things more.”, Yoongi was right. They had just gotten of the van returning from previous activities. The members would know there was something up if they talked right now. Yoongi looked serious. Not his usual serious it was more he was thinking to himself. As if talking to Hoseok or doing whatever it was he was doing was a bad thing. Hoseok felt guilty and like crap because of that.  
Hoseok saw Yoongi looking at the door and then back at him. Yoongi let go of Hoseok’s arm and started walking as he usually would to the studio. Hoseok on the other hand looked around making sure no one was looking and carefully walked to the studio. The members were laughing and goofing off. Hoseok was sure no one saw. Little did he know one person knew more than expected.  
Hoseok slowly walked in to see Yoongi sitting in the chair. Leaned back against it arms resting on it’s sides. Legs relaxed. Hoseok stood in front of him as a scolded child would in front of their parent. They stayed silent for a while Hoseok biting his lip and Yoongi looking at his every move intently.  
Yoongi chuckled. Hoseok flinched in surprise.  
“You … are one little fucker you know that, Hope”, Yoongi had a sadistical smile on him. Hoseok was confused. Yoongi noticed his reaction as he scoffed.  
“What was the point of what you did? What do you even consider that? I … I wanna know”, Yoongi was serious again. Hoseok was still standing up. He could not bring himself to move at all he just could not.  
“It was an impulsive move… i wasn’t thinking”, Hoseok felt bad. He was ashamed for dragging Yoongi into this. The fact that Yoongi is practically being somewhat nice to him makes everything worse. It’s not like he wants Yoongi to hate him, but he wishes Yoongi would show something so he knows it was a mistake. It was a mistake wasn’t it?  
“Obviously, you weren’t thinking with you right head”, Yoongi stood up to the shelf at the back and grabbed a cd or two. Wait right head? Hoseok looked at the floor, eyebrows furrowed. What does that mean? Right head? He only has one head and… oh. Wait, Hoseok wasn’t - he hadn’t kissed him because he was horny or - hold up...is Yoongi calling him gay? The fuck.  
“Wait! NO! Hyung, i - i am not gay! I don’t like guys - i mean i don’t think i do. Hyung, i didn’t kiss you because i was horn-”  
“Woah, hey calm down. I never said you were gay. I never even mentioned anything about you being horny.”, Yoongi said quickly surprised at Hoseok’s conclusion.  
“How did you even come up with such… wait by head i meant you were distracted. Maybe that is why you did it i never meant your di- i mean other head”, Yoongi said exasperatedly. Hoseok blushed. Hoseok had almost panicked. A part of him scared that Yoongi thought he was desperate or something and wanted to let out his frustration with him. The other part was scared that he had found out about his feelings for Taehyung. It would ruin everything.  
“Hoseok, is there something you haven’t told me?”, Yoongi said carefully. Hoseok was shocked. Did he notice it now. Did he make a conclusion? What was it? Hoseok didn’t want to know? Yet he wanted to know his secret was safe. His love for Kim Taehyung a secret. Yet again Yoongi looked as if he was being tactical. Careful with his words as if he was the one hiding something even if he asked Hoseok the question.  
“What do you mean?”, Hoseok imagined Yoongi hating him not asking questions.  
“Do you want to tell me someone?”, Tell him something about what?  
“Um, hyung what are you -”  
“Hoseok i am not like that okay”, Yoongi looked mad now. Hoseok was so confused. What the heck was he talking about? Why did he have to get mad at him? Why did he get mad in the first place? Okay, Hoseok understood if he was mad about the kiss thing, but Yoongi was talking about something totally different. Hoseok was clueless.  
“Yoongi-hyung , i don’t know what it is that you are thinking, but i swear i have no i-”, Yoongi turned viciously and pushed Hoseok against the door. His hands fisted in the material of Hoseok’s shirt. Hoseok yelped softly when his head hit the door hard causing him to get dizzy and see two of everything. Including a mysteriously infuriated Yoongi.  
“I don’t fucking know how you found out, but if you tell anyone Hoseok i will personally slit your throat apart and make sure you never show your face again”, Yoongi hissed. Hoseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated.  
“Yoongi-hyung wh-”  
“Are you making fun of me because i like him? You think i planned it? You out of all people should understand how it feels to fall in love with someone you know you’ll never have!”, Yoongi was screaming now. Eyes intense. Hoseok’s mouth would have hit the floor if it could. Him? Yoongi liked a him. Yoongi liked a guy? Yoongi was gay?  
Yoongi must have noticed the confusion in Hoseok’s eyes because he slightly loosened his grip and became unsure.  
“Hyung… I never knew who you liked. I don’t. I also didn’t kiss you because you liked a guy. Yoongi hyung i would never take advantage of you like that. I know i fucked up, but do you think that lowly of me?”, Yoongi’s eyes widened. He reluctantly let go of Hoseok and took a step back. This wasn’t supposed to end like this. Shit.  
“Hyung… You like men? Are you gay?... i won’t tell if you don’t want me to, but i won’t judge you. I… am no one to judge you.”, Yoongi really wanted to say something. Do something. Anything. Something that would make him look less of an idiot. Hoseok had no fucking clue and he had made stupid conclusions and fucked it all up. What was Yoongi supposed to do now?  
“Yoongi hyung, i’m serious i won’t judge you… do you want to talk about it?”, Yoongi swore that Hoseok was too nice. No wonder he always ended up hurt. Yoongi wouldn’t mind talking about it if it were with Hoseok. It’d be awkward at first. He had told Jin a year after they meet when he thought that he could possibly have a crush on him. Jin was very nice and understanding and he had said he did not like Yoongi that way and that he was sure that he would not like any other men. Yoongi took it well. Yet with Hoseok there is a difference of some sort. He couldn’t just say the things he wished he could say. Yoongi had a tendency of keeping many things if not most to himself. There were things he could say and share, the personal things he usually kept. Jin being an exception. Hoseok never asked too much details when they talked about such things, he would listen and try to help. Yoongi had no problem opening up to him. The thing was he cared a lot more than he should about how Hoseok will react to certain things. How he will judge him. If someone, even Jin, reacted negatively he could take it. With Hoseok he felt it would take time to get over. Man, Hoseok really reminded him of him. The man that made Yoongi realize he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. Yoongi realized that he had been quiet for a long time when Hoseok sighed and walked to the door.  
“Hyung...i don’t know what you’re thinking, but i never thought of you like that. If you do like men or if you don’t then that’s not my business. I will pretend as if you never said anything and…”, Hoseok’s eyes were slightly watery as he looked at Yoongi, “ I hope you can forgive me for what i did”  
Hoseok then opened the door and left. Yoongi slumped onto his chair. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Yoongi felt confused. No, it was more like he just felt bunched up. Everything felt as if it was bunched up together and he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to straighten everything out. He knew he should probably fix things with Hoseok. Clear things out so he won’t think he is mad at him or something. Yet as he had always said he wasn’t good at talking.  
Hoseok walked down the hallway into the dorms. Why was everything so complicated. First, he fell in love with Taehyung. A guy younger than him who seemed to be perfectly straight. Not to mention one of his best friends. Second, Jinhyung now knows of his feelings for Taehyung. He doesn’t judge him, but Hoseok sees the glances Jin gives him when Taehyung is affectionate with him or other members. Jin seems sorry for Hoseok if his pitiful gaze isn’t suggestive enough. Lastly, Yoongi. Hoseok had no problem with Yoongi liking men. He himself was in love with a man. Yet Yoongi didn’t seem to particularly be attracted to men. Hoseok thought maybe he just liked that one guy. Hoseok became curious of who it could be. Yoongi doesn’t really go out with friends outside of bighit. So it had to be someone here. Could it be that one back up dancer he always talks to? No, Yoongi acted to normal with him. Either way the guy had a girlfriend. Yoongi would’ve isolated himself long ago if it were him.That really young new staff member? He was also becoming one of their producers so maybe him? No, he was far too young. He wasn’t mature enough for Yoongi to take him as a possible lover. Then… could it be one of the members? Hoseok quickly shook his head. Of course not! Yoongi would never! Would he?  
“Hyung!”, Taehyung let his body fall on Hoseok’s. Hoseok fell. Bum on the floor but nonetheless he laughed. He met Taehyung’s eyes that were just so beautiful. His smile the forever box it has been till this day. Hoseok felt a gigantic pull on each and every one of his heart strings. Then behind all those nice, fluttery feelings were those of total sadness. Logic. Reality.  
“Tae! God, will you ever great me like a human being?”, Hoseok laughed. Hoseok didn’t care if he was honest. He didn’t care how Taehyung would greet him or hug him. As long as he was there.  
“Have you forgotten i am unique?”, Taehyung smiled as he sat on Hoseok’s lap on the floor. Hoseok smiled softly. Of course, he hadn’t. How could he? Taehyung was also too gorgeous for his own good.  
“No, i haven’t. What’s up with the enthusiastic welcome?”, Hoseok asked softly grabbing Taehyungs thighs. It was a habit. Taehyung was also sitting on his lap, legs spread, knees on the floor.  
“Nothing. I just wanted to. You have been weird lately. Usually you would talk and mess around with me, but now you kinda, mmm, isolated yourself. Even from the others. Is there something wrong or by any chance was it me?”, Hoseok was shocked. Taehyung slumped his shoulders and put his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok hadn’t realized how obvious he had been. He had been so busy with feeling guilty about the whole Yoongi thing that he didn’t think about the other members.  
“Tae, i...i just had some things going on and it’s nothing, really. You don-”  
“Hyung, really it’s okay! You can complain. Did someone do something? Or was it me? Tell me if it was. I promise i’ll do my best to fix it.”, Taehyung said smiling softly, but he was serious he would try to fix it. Hoseok couldn’t stop looking at Taehyung’s face. The boy was so gorgeous and now he was acting so adorable. The way he held on tight to his shoulders making it worse. Hoseok looked to his lips and then his eyes. Taehyung didn’t move back. Hoseok’s logic got blurred. Butterfly like feelings in his tummy and his heart thrummed like a drum or the galloping of horses. Hoseok leaned in. Hoseok felt Taehyung’s bottom lip graze his own. He was brought back to reality when Taehyung gasped.  
Taehyung’s expression was one of utter confusion and bewilderment. Hoseok gulped. Taehyung’s hold on his shoulders incredibly tight. Crescent nail marks sure to be left behind oh his skin. Taehyung’s eyes were searching. As if trying to find the answer for Hoseok’s actions on his face. Hoseok couldn’t have fucked up more. Jin had his glasses and a book with his bag as if he was leaving to his University classes and then he froze at the scene. Hoseok on the floor, legs crossed. Taehyung on his lap legs practically loosely wrapped around his waist. Hoseok’s hands on his thighs and Taehyung’s hands grabbing freakishly tight on his hyung’s shoulders. What got to Jin was the expressions his dongsaengs had. Hoseok had a face of pure remorse and regret. Taehyung one of pure shock.  
“Hyung, wha… why did you- what were you doing?”, Taehyung asked looking at Hoseok’s chest as if he himself was trying to comprehend what happened. Hoseok couldn’t answer. He just could not.  
“Did you - were you - did you wanna kiss me, hyung?”, once Taehyung said that Hoseok’s eyes watered. For so long with so much effort had he tried to hide his feelings and here he comes today fucking it up like he always does. As if that was his talent. Taehyung was sure to hate him.  
Jin almost dropped his books. He still stayed hidden in the hallway waiting for the right time to make his presence known. Yet when would that be? He knew Hoseok’s feelings. Hoseok must have acted on instinct. Jin knew it wasn’t going to end good for him or Taehyung.  
“Tae, i - i am ...sorry...i - there is just”, Hoseok was holding back tears. Taehyung grabbed his face.  
“Do you need a hug, kiss, something? Is the problem that bad?”, Jin and Hoseok were once again shocked. Taehyung had made a totally different conclusion. Taehyung assumed that Hoseok wanted affection or some sort of comfort to know that someone was there to support him. When in reality Hoseok had impulsively attempted to kiss him because he was head over heels for Taehyung. Jin sighed in relief. Hoseok sighed as well. Both of them thanking god for Taehyung’s obliviousness and reasoning skills.  
Taehyung hugged Hoseok tight. Jin almost laughed at the look on Hoseok’s face. His eyebrows were furrowed. Confusion and shock present in all his features.  
“Tae, i -”  
“Nope, shh, you don’t need to explain or tell me the problem. Oh, and here.”, Taehyung leaned in and kissed the corner of Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok’s tears were stuck in his eyes, but he felt it. They would come as soon as he left. Jin wanted to go and interrupt, but what if his actions made Taehyung suspect something was up or made Hoseok think he was some kind of weirdo. Jin wanted none so he stayed hidden for now.  
“It’s like that time in rookie king, hyung”, Taehyung giggled as a blush spread on his Hoseok knew he would do anything to see that. The way Taehyung is smiling so softly and lovingly at him with that nice pale pink dusted on his cheeks, it made him have no desire, but one. To make him happy. To make him his. Kiss him, hold him, tell him how gorgeous he is, tell him how much he loves him. Hoseok would do it more than a hundred times and he would still say it over and over again like a mantra.  
“Hyung, please don’t try to keep it to yourself. I’m here. We all are. I love you, i really do”, Hoseok really had to use everything in him to keep the tears in.  
“Thanks, Tae”, Hoseok said softly. Taehyung would’ve said more if it wasn’t for Taehyung answering his phone to what he assumed was Jeongguk and Jimin.  
“Alright, i’m going...Hyung please be careful okay. Well, i’ll see you later”,Taehyung got up putting on his shoes and coat. He turned before he left to a standing Hoseok.  
“Hobi hyung, I LOVE YOU! FIGHTING!”, with that and a smile he left.  
Hoseok let his body lay on the couch and Jin came out. He kneeled next to him. Hoseok was crying, little tears racing down the path of his pretty face like running horses.  
“Hoseok you have to be strong. In more ways than just one”, Jin put his hands on Hoseok’s knees affectionately, “You have to have more self control, Hobi. I know it was an accident, but how many more do you want?”  
Hoseok looked at Jin. Jin was absolutely right. There was no denying it. Hoseok would always look for something, no matter what, just something to justify him. Justify the way he acted. Justify the forbidden love he so much wanted but could never have.  
“I’m sorry…”, Jin felt his heart tighten. He hated seeing Hoseok this way and it hurt him so much. Why could he not do anything. Jin saw how Hoseok was slowly becoming smaller. He had lost a lot of pounds compared to Danger era and his hands seemed smaller. His face tired. His eyes exhausted and puffy. In all honesty, Hoseok looked like shit and it ate him up. The fact that he could not do anything to make him happy again.  
“Don’t be. Just try to control yourself. Luckily Yoongi didn’t get mad, but it still affected him a lot and-”  
“Wait, you know about Yoongi?”, Hoseok had stopped crying and looked at Jin expectantly and Jin cursed. It slipped.  
“Hyung how do you know? Did he tell you? How did it affect him? Hyung tell me”, Hoseok was being very pushy. Now he was sitting straight. Hoseok wanted to know so he could fix things with Yoongi.  
“I can’t tell you that much… all i can say is you have to be a bit more aware of things you don’t see”, Jin stood up, “I have class so… see you later, Hobi”, Jin ruffled his hair and went out the door. Aware of things he didn’t see...Hoseok had no idea what that meant. He would find out, for sure.

-weeks later-

Hoseok said bye to the camera and put it down. There he was done with the live broadcast for the V app. It was fun but nonetheless he was tired. He walked out and Taehyung hugged him from behind. His head resting on Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok smiled as the younger boy held both his hands as they rested on his tummy.  
“Hello”  
“Hi”  
“I’m Taehyung and you?”  
“I’m Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi”  
They laughed. It was their thing. To be able to do this with Taehyung even if it stung and threatened to break his heart was great. Just feeling the boy and his warmth against him was enough. Hoseok could not complain. He would not. The boy may not live him back the way he does, but he felt just how much Taehyung loved him in his own way. The only way Kim Taehyung could love Jung Hoseok.  
“Hobi hyung, i got you some Kimchi. Jin hyung helped me prepare it. Do you want some?”, Taehyung was adorable like this. Behind Hoseok and his arms around his waist.  
“Yeah, but i wanna rest for a bit”, Taehyung knew broadcasts could get tiring so he nodded and let him go, but held one hand.  
“Okay, I’ll be waiting”, Taehyung gave a small squeeze to Hoseok’s hand and let go. Hoseok looked at Taehyung’s retrieving figure.The usual feeling of sadness creeped back up again. Bringing the usual pull and swell to his chest. Hoseok sighed and was walking to his room. Jimin on his bed while Jeongguk was laying on Hoseok’s bed. Jeongguk quickly sits up.  
“Hyung, did you want to rest?”, Hoseok smiled. The maknae looking adorable with his face scrunched up in concern and his eyes looking child like. Hoseok did want to rest, but his dongsaengs seemed to be having a good time like this.  
“No i was looking for my phone”  
“It’s in the counter hyung. I think it was charging”, Jimin said as he was talking on his phone with someone. Jeongguk rolled his eyes at Jimin. Hoseok thanked them and closed the door. Hoseok danced his way to the counter in a fluid motion and got his phone yeah it was charged. He put it in his pocket and stepped out of the dorms into the hall. Man, why was it always cold in the hallways during winter. Hoseok stopped at the studio. He needed to talk to Yoongi. Yet how would he do it without making the other mad. Hoseok was positive that he would come out with an argument, but he couldn’t just sit back there and wait for Yoongi to talk to him again. Hoseok slowly opened the door, but froze hearing Yoongi’s voice.  
“Mhm, i know i know...Tell the brat to shut the fuck up… Yah Jimin i am tired i don’t want to...fine just once alright, but you’re paying. Fuck you…..I love you too, Jimin”, Yoongi let his head fall into his hands. He rubbed his face and then slid his thick rimmed glasses off. He massaged his nose. Then he laughed in a...somewhat defeated sound.  
“Why Jimin?”, he whispered. Hoseok would have not heard anything if it wasn’t for how quiet it was in the studio.  
“Why do i have to love you so much? Why did i have to fall for you, stupid brat”, Hoseok gasped. Yoongi loved Jimin? Jimin was the one who had made Yoongi, the tough and thug life Yoongi, fall in love and become soft whenever he was near. Hoseok actually felt like there was no other person he could have fallen for. Hoseok felt so stupid. He should have known. The way he gets jealous when other members are near. How he is too nice and easy going with Jimin compared to the other members. The way he looks at Jimin like he is the most precious thing in the world. Hoseok should have known… he was in the same position after all.  
“Who’s there?”, Hoseok flinched at the sudden sound of Yoongi’s voice. Hoseok slowly slid in and Yoongi relaxed. Yoongi gave an awkward smile.  
“Sit”, he said as he turned to the screen. Hoseok did as he was told and sat on the chair Namjoon usually sat in when he wasn’t in meetings.  
“Did you come here to rest? You can sleep a bit in the couch. Not too comfy, but better than a loud room full of brats that i wish one day i could kick their ass”  
“Except Jimin”, Hoseok said that a bit too loud and Yoongi turned quickly.  
“What?”, Hoseok bit his lip. He swore he was thinking it. Or maybe whispering it. He had not realized how loud it sounded when in the studio. Hoseok stood up.  
“Nothing i’m going to rest ok”, Hoseok thought Yoongi had agreed. Let it go. Or maybe even thought Hoseok was weird as fuck, but no. Hoseok was wrong. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok and brought their faces close. Their noses separating them any closer and there would be no space between their bodies.  
“What did you say?”, Yoongi hissed. Hoseok could see that he was not mad. His face looked furious and menacing. As if he was ready to beat the shit out of you if you start messing with him, but his eyes were what let Hoseok know the truth. Hoseok had felt that himself. The fear of being caught. The fear of losing his friends because of this. Losing everything. Losing that person, the friendship.  
“It’s Jimin isn’t it?”, Hoseok said softly and Yoongi loosened his grip. By the reaction he got Hoseok was sure he was right.  
“Hyung it’s Jimin, i know it is. I don’t - i won’t hate you or tell...I just-” Hoseok suddenly felt a push and a somewhat heavy weight. Yet it was pretty light. Hoseok looked up and saw Yoongi looking at him as if he was going to slit his throat open.  
“What would you know? You will never- no one will ever understand! Stop acting like hot shit already!”, Yoongi hissed as he pinned Hoseok on the couch. It stung. The way Yoongi’s grip was extremely tight hurt like hell. Hoseok knew it was hard. From his experiences and in the situation he is in he can relate. More than he wishes Yoongi to know.  
“I won’t say i know how you feel nor that i understand, but i am willing to try. I can relate hyung, a lot more than you think”, Hoseok was being gentle about his approach. Something could suddenly cause Yoongi to snap. Yoongi didn’t get it, though. He didn’t see Hoseok was trying to support him . He thought that he was doing it to have the upper hand. Something to blackmail him with. Which was ridiculous! Yoongi knew Hoseok didn’t have the heart to do that. His heart was too pure and ...kind. Hoseok wouldn’t be able to live it down if he did, but Yoongi was done. He was frustrated and he wanted to let it out. With or without thinking he chose Hoseok as the victim to take it out on.  
Hoseok yelped as Yoongi grabbed his face to force him to look at nothing, but his eyes.  
“Why the fuck do you care? Yes, it’s Jimin. What wish it was you? Is that why you kissed me are you that much of a desperate bitch?”, Yoongi was not like this. Especially not with Hoseok. The sane part of Yoongi was punching him and screaming at him to get back on track to realize what he was doing and what he was saying.  
Hoseok was hurt. All the words Yoongi had just said struck at his chest. Hoseok knew it wasn’t Yoongi’s fault. Hoseok knew too well how it feels to be in this situation. When Jin found out he cried and acted like a baby. Maybe Yoongi reacted with anger and getting defensive. Either way that didn’t stop his eyes from collecting thick and warm tears in their corners that threatened to just peek out and slide down with ease.  
“Hyung you- you don’t mean that”, Hoseok tried to look at anywhere besides his face but Yoongi forced him to and Hoseok didn’t want to push him off or hurt him.  
“How would you know? So is that a yes? I would have thought you had some respect for yourself”, Hoseok failed. Tears running down his face. Yoongi chuckled .  
“Man, you are so weak. Poor little maknaes would be so disappointed at seeing their favorite hyung crying like this. Jimin and Jeongguk would be so ashamed of this don’t you agree Hobi”, Yoongi’s voice was so charged. Hoseok wanted to just run and escape, but he wanted Yoongi to let his frustration out, “Tae on the other hand might keep on following like the weird stupid ass kid he is”, Hoseok froze. He felt a rush of anger fill his entire system. Yoongi had called the members that before, but not in this tone. Hoseok’s features changed from sad and pitiful to disbelief and fury. His tears stopping. It didn’t go unnoticed by Yoongi, he saw it alright.  
“Don’t call Tae that ever again. He is not a stupid ass kid”, Hosoek hissed.  
“Oh, yeah and what you going to do, prove it? Come on the kid knows nothing about life or what attraction is”, Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s arm and swung in off his chin.  
“And you know any better? You know how it is? Well, i can say Jimin won’t like you if you are like this. If anything he would avoid you out of anger at the way you refer to his best friend”, Yoongi fumed now. Hoseok and him on the same level despite Yoongi being on top of Hoseok.  
Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok Hissed.  
“I told you to stop acting like you’re some hot shit person that can intervene in anything they want…”, Yoongi kept on talking and ranting. Hoseok was getting frustrated and he did something he shouldn’t have.  
Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s neck and pulled him in. Hoseok could feel Yoongi’s hair brush at his fingers gently as his hold on his neck was tight and demanding. Yoongi gasped in shock and tightened the already tight hold on Hoseok’s hair. Their lips felt so weird and odd together from the fact that they knew they were both guys and friends and that it was wrong. Yet the feeling was not foreign it didn’t feel bad at all. Hoseok’s lips were nicely and softly pressed against Yoongi’s. He pulled away slowly he was sure Yoongi would cuss him out, punch him, kick him out again, hate him. All that except what Yoongi actually did do. Yoongi leaned in again taking Hoseok’s bottom lip into his own lips. Hoseok was confused, but this felt nice. The feeling of someone kissing you was almost soothing. Yoongi felt the same way. Yoongi felt it wrong to kiss someone when he claimed to love someone. However, the feeling of some type of affection after so many years of being used to nothing but a hug or handshake was so relieving. His whole frustration and stress leaving his body. They felt at ease somehow. Hoseok pulled Yoongi in closer and Yoongi let out a small sigh. Content with the feeling of warm hands on his hip and neck. Yoongi’s hands, just like the rest of his body, were known to be pale and smooth. Hoseok, however, was never mentioned, but all the members knew he was the softest. His skin soft like silk but nice like a fluffy blanket. So addicting to the touch and that surely applied now. Hoseok had his hands on Yoongi’s hip and neck pulling him down. Yoongi felt nice under his touch but definitely not pliant. More dominating. Hoseok noticed as the kiss went on Yoongi became more dominant he should have seen it coming but he just wasn’t expecting it .  
Yoongi bit onto Hoseok’s lower lip getting a whimper out of the younger man. Yoongi felt some sort of adrenaline rush all over his being as he got that response from Hoseok. Yoongi licked the boy’s lip. Hoseok gasped and looked at Yoongi through lidded eyes to see Yoongi in the same state. He gave in and relaxed his lips. Yoongi took a moment to appreciate Hoseok’s lips. They were so red and puffy from the kissing and the way he was abusing them. Their pretty heart shape making them that more appealing. Yoongi quickly started exploring Hoseok’s mouth with his tongue. He found so much more pleasure in the sensation of the boy’s mouth than he had previously. His mouth was hot and it burned his mouth and expanded to the rest of his body. Hoseok attempted to win dominance, but Yoongi kept on kissing him and using his tongue so well that he could just make him shudder. Yoongi slightly went under Hoseok’s shirt and carressed his lower abdomen. He found some type of pleasure at the feeling of Hoseok tightening and flexing his pretty abdominal muscles. Hoseok moaned softly and Yoongi felt a sudden hot rush from his chest down to his pants. Hoseok felt the same. Yoongi started to grind his pelvis on Hoseok’s own and the other whimpered loudly and Yoongi groped at the muscle and leaned in even harder. Hoseok put his palms on Yoongi’s chest softly. Yoongi stopped.  
“Hobi.. i ... “, Yoongi looked deeply into Hoseok’s eyes and Hoseok could not stop blushing and Yoongi couldn’t deny the fact that he loved it.  
“Hobi, I can’t grow tits or be soft and gentle like a women… I can’t do that”  
“I never asked you to”  
They looked into their eyes and saw their own reflection. They also saw love, but that love was going towards someone else.  
“Hyung, i’m sorry…”, Hoseok apologized and Yoongi looked at Hoseok and started stroking his hair like he knew Hoseok liked it. Hoseok practically purred.  
“You don’t need to. I kinda started it. I kept going this isn’t on you… i know it must’ve been weird cuz i’m not a girl, but -”, Hoseok grabbed his hands.  
“I was not referring to that… I mean you- i - i am not Jimin. You love Jimin”, Hoseok felt horrible. He knew Jimin had no interest in Yoongi whatsoever, but the thing was that he loved Taehyung. He somehow felt like he betrayed him. Even if the boy felt nothing like that towards him he hated the feeling of guilt pooling at the base of his gut.  
“Hoseok, i ... “, Yoongi sighed grabbing onto Hoseok’s hands, “I don’t know what to do. I am not good with expressing myself, Fuck, Hoseok, yes i love Jimin. Yet i found comfort doing this…”, Hoseok looked at Yoongi confused. Comfort?  
“Yoongi hyung, i - i don’t unde-”  
“I mean- um- if it was anyone else i would have beat the shit out of them if they so much kissed me. Yet with you i was … it was relieving. Somehow. I forgot about the Jimin problem for a while…”, Hoseok thought about it. That was true. He also forgot a bit about the whole problem with Taehyung as he and Yoongi kissed. It did help him relax and lose all the stress. It worked.  
“I’m not saying it’s your job to-”  
“Whenever, hyung”, Hoseok said quickly before even he realized he had spoke. Yoongi looked at him puzzled at the sudden phrase.  
“What do y-”  
“Hyung when you are frustrated i will listen to you. I promise i won’t judge you”, Hoseok thought maybe Yoongi was that person he could trust.  
“What are you insinuating, Hoseok?”  
“I will be there to help you relax, hyung. In any way”, Hoseok realized that sounded compromising. He was about to correct himself when Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s face towards his.  
“Same goes for you…”, he leans closer lips grazing against each other,”Hyung will take care of you Hobi”  
Yoongi kissed Hoseok. For some reason even if it felt wrong, Hoseok closed his eyes. He leaned in kissed back softly. Yoongi was the first to pull away.  
“Remember i am no chick...i can’t change that. You cross the line and i kill you. This is just for us to know. Just an escape go it?”, Yoongi said deeply sending chills all over Hoseok’s body. Hoseok nodded. Yoongi hummed and kissed Hoseok again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoseok entered his room and found Jimin asleep. Yoongi came into his mind. So it was you who struck Yoongi hyung, hmm? Thought Hoseok. He sighed feeling as if he had made a big mistake. As if he knew they would end up getting hurt. He sat on his bed and heard a soft grunt. He quickly stood back up and then he saw Taehyung’s sleepy face. His hair was bunched up in the back, but Hoseok could not do anything to stop the smile that crossed his face. It was so adorable.  
“Tae what are you doing?”, he chuckled softly to not wake Jimin up. Taehyung stretched and grabbed Hoseok’s hand.  
“Can i sleep with hyung today?”, God could this boy be more adorable? He was so perfect!  
‘Of course”, Hoseok got under the covers and hugged the boy close as Taehyung hugged him tight and put his head against his chest. Taehyung chuckled.  
“What?”, Hoseok smiled.  
“It’s weird, a bit i mean”  
“What is, Tae?”  
“You smell like Yoongi hyung”, Hoseok tensed a bit. How should he take that comment. Especially, what had just happened. What he and Yoongi established at least he thought they established something. Yet it was free. No strings attached. Man, this sounded so wrong. Almost friends with benefits. Is that what they were?  
“Night hyung”, Taehyung whispered and got closer. Hoseok didn’t move.  
He had kissed Yoongi. Yoongi kissed back. They somewhat aroused each other. They established a commitment-less relationship while they both liked someone else.  
“Night, Tae”  
Fuck...Yoongi and Hoseok had just accepted to be friends with benefits.


	5. Not Yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok liked Taehyung. He wanted no one to know. Apart from Jin, of course. Yet his mouth always gets in the way and now Yoongi knows a bit more about his "girl". All thanks to his mouth. Which happened to be pressed against Namjoon's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, tomorrow is my AP U.S History final! Wish me luck. Hope you enjoy my chapter guys. Love you ^.^

Hoseok tried to move as slowly as possible. He had to go to the restroom so bad. Yet his morning wood was still standing proud and he was not just gonna pee like that. He would walk around for a minute or two then he would pee. Those two minutes would be hell for his bladder. He was trying to be as gentle as he could but god Taehyung would not let him go. If it wasn’t for him almost pissing his pants he would gladly stay and hug him back as tight as he could.  
“Hyung~ “, Taehyung groaned as he put his legs over Hoseok’s hips. Hoseok flinched at the sudden friction Taehyung’s leg had provided on his hard on.   
“Tae, i need to pee really bad”, Hoseok said. Taehyung looked at him and whined.  
“No, i want hyung”, for some reason that sounded a lot more sexual than it should have. Maybe it was the way Taehyung’s eyes were half lidded. Or how his voice was raspy and heavy. Maybe even the way he his legs clinged to his waist. Well whatever the reason was...it still turned Hoseok on a bit.  
“Tae, do you really want me to pee on you? No, you don’t so let me go pee.”, Hoseok said getting up finally. Taehyung whimpered. His raspy sleepy voice making it sound anything but cute. Hoseok mentally slapped himself. He is a kid. Don’t go getting turned on in the morning with morning wood on a fucking kid.  
“I’ll be waiting…”, said Taehyung smiling and going back to sleep. Hoseok felt this little warm feeling spreading through his chest. He was so cute and he just really wanted to squish him in his arms. First, he was going to pee.   
Hoseok walked around a bit and it went down immediately. Hoseok was glad and went into the restroom as quickly as he could and pulled his shorts down. Might as well shower, too. He was wearing no shirt so he was practically naked. Hoseok started to pee and he hummed softly. His bladder felt so good now. God, had he been struggling to not pee his pants and Taehyung in the process. Hoseok gave a little shake and kicked his shorts and boxers off his ankles and to the corner of the room and turned around ready to enter the shower. He froze completely. In the shower, curtains wide open, stood Yoongi. His eyes wide. He looked too naked for what they were used to. Every part of him milky white. His arms lean and slim. His neck looking a lot more pretty when usually it’s just there. His torso nice and lean with no blemishes. The small abdominal muscles slightly creating light shadows on his lean tummy. His legs pale and smooth except for one little fading bruise he got a week ago when tripping while practicing the choreo.   
Yoongi was frozen in place, a small blush fluttering on his soft cheeks. He looked shocked. He was, but more than anything he was embarrassed. Everyone knew Yoongi didn’t really mind skinship too much. Yet what he did not like was the nakedness. He was totally not going to let anyone see him completely naked or too naked. If it happened he would play it cool unless it was too much and would cuss the fuck out of the person who dared look at him. Right now, however, he felt his throat blocked and could not say anything at all. Unconsciously, he too looked at Hoseok naked. Hoseok was a bit taller. His neck looking slimmer and a lot more attractive in a way that Yoongi couldn’t put his finger on. Arms nice and toned the muscle looking perfectly shaped and sculpted on his body. Abs rippling on his tummy, followed by pretty hips. Nice and lean, toned, and muscular thighs that proved further that hoseok was infact the lead dancer. Calves that would make any girl fume over.  
When both males were done admiring each other’s bodies and stopped at a certain body part. Both men blushed a deep cherry red and turned suddenly bashful of their nakedness. Yoongi was the first one to react and cover up his certain body part.  
“Ya-”, Yoongi was about to scream at Hoseok when he heard footsteps and voices.   
“Really? Well let’s wash our face”, both men snapped their heads up and looked at their situation. Hoseok was going to run and lock the door. Yoongi suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the shower and closed the curtain.   
Hoseok whimpered at the sudden grip on his arm and was about to hiss when Yoongi covered his mouth.  
“Shut the fuck up. Just wait”, Yoongi whispered. Hoseok nodded. The curtain was slightly see through. Of course the two boys on the other side, Jeongguk and Jimin, couldn’t see anything. They turned the water on and rinsed their faces.   
“Who draws on people’s faces when they are asleep!”, Jimin complained. Jeongguk smirked.  
“I do”, Jimin narrowed his gaze.   
“Haha, funny”, Jimin said sarcastically as he attempted to take of the huge drawing of a pair of boobs on his face. Courtesy of Jeongguk. Yet jimin got him back. With a drawing of an ass.   
Hoseok looked at how Yoongi seemed almost paranoid. Too much than usual. Hoseok understood it would be odd for the boys to see Yoongi naked in a bathroom with someone else when he hated that. Yet if they explained he was more than positive they would understand. Maybe even laugh at them. And for sure, mock them and tell everyone. So he didn’t see why it mattered so much to the point where he had to pull Hoseok into the shower, closing the curtains, and pressing their bodies incredibly close. So close they could feel each other’s dicks. This was not an exaggeration.   
“Hyung, i don’t get why we have to hide”, Hoseok whispered into Yoongi’s ear. Yoongi felt tiny shivers go down his back. Yoongi blamed it on the fact that his body was wet after the shower rather than him finding it somehow sexually pleasant to have a warm body pressed against his while said person blew warm air on his ear.   
“I don’t know...i acted impulsively”, Yoongi hissed quietly.  
“Obviously”, Hoseok said sarcastically. Yoongi glared at him  
“Giving me attitude, punk?”, Yoongi was being serious and trying to scare him a bit. Yet when Hoseok smiled he couldn’t help but admire how pretty he looked when smiling. He was some sort of sunshine. Man, he reminded him so much of Jimin. Of course they were not alike, but there were little features they shared and Yoongi had softspots for that. Yoongi had a softspot for Hoseok and Jimin in general. From the start, always. Now wasn’t an exception.  
“Ugh, it’s not coming off!”, Jeongguk groaned. Sharpie stains all over their cheek.   
“Let’s use soap then”, Jimin said looking for soap. The two figures looked.   
“Hmm, not here. Let me get some from the shower.”, Jeongguk turned and made his way towards the shower. Hoseok and Yoongi froze. Yoongi held on tighter to Hoseok’s hips. It hurt a bit. Yoongi’s blunt nails were still somehow sharp and it stung. Hoseok couldn’t complain now. He was also worried how both boys would react now. Jeongguk grabbed the edge of the curtain and was about to swing it open when -  
“Oh, Kookie! Found the face wash!”, Jeongguk let go immediately. Jogged to Jimin’s side.  
“Yes! Hmm, you’re actually smart, hyung”, Jeongguk’s voice dropped an octave lower and he grabbed Jimin’s hips. Hoseok felt how Yoongi’s nails dug deeper into his skin. He didn’t complain and eyed him. Yoongi had an expression of pure disgust. He looked ready to kill at any moment. Hoseok was not joking.   
“Little fucker….” , Yoongi hissed under his breath. Hoseok was sure he had thought outloud. Why would he cuss Jeongguk out though? Then he realized it. Oh. Yoongi is Jealous. Yoongi loved Jimin and Jeongguk was touching what Yoongi saw as his Jimin. Hoseok felt a pang of guilt. Maybe because he recalled their previous agreement the past night.  
“Hyung...i-”  
“Jimin hyung are these Hoseok hyung’s clothes?”, asked Jeongguk. Jimin looked at the clothing items. Hoseok gulped and Yoongi glared at him.   
“Yeah, wait aren’t these Yoongi hyung’s?”, asked Jimin and Hoseok looked at Yoongi….Yoongi then gave him a look that said okay, okay my bad.  
“Why are they here?”  
“They probably forgot to get the clothes”  
“Hobi never does that...he always tidies everything up”, Jimin said. Taehyung then walked in eyes heavy and he looked so cute Hoseok smiled.  
“Hobi hyung isn’t here?”  
“Nope. Seems like he is with Yoongi hyung or something. He just showered i think”, Jeongguk said. Taehyung pouted.  
“Hobi said he would sleep with me…”, Taehyung had such a cute pitiful expression that Hoseok just wanted to leap out and hug him. Tell him that yes they would go and sleep together. Then he would hug him as tight as he could for as long as he’d like.   
“It’s okay maybe he had a schedule. Either way you know how he likes to practice. He is a perfectionist “, Jimin said patting his bed hair down. Taehyung smiled.   
“Well, we should go. Come on, before Jin hyung starts getting us in trouble”, the boys were all heading out and Hoseok and Yoongi were about to relax when.  
“Oh, the clothes! Jin hyung will flip if he sees them here!”, Jeongguk grabbed the clothes and headed out closing the door behind him. Hoseok and Yoongi grunted in unison.  
“Fuck, how are we going to get dressed now?”, Yoongi hissed. Hoseok felt a numb feeling on his hips and remembered Yoongi was still holding them.   
“Umm, hyung it hurts.”, Hoseok said feeling them cutting into the skin even further. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Yoongi looked at Hoseok with a questioning look and didn’t seem to get it. Until he saw his hands. He quickly let go. A bit too quick. It stung badly. Hoseok whimpered. The sudden burn being a bit too much. Small amounts of blood peeked out of the crescent shaped cuts. Only one or two drops of blood actually slid down his hips. Yoongi felt bad, but he would never admit it to himself.   
“Well, what now?”, asked Hoseok. He shifted back and he felt cold without Yoongi’s warmth. Yoongi shivered. Little goosebumps rising up on his skin. Hoseok chuckled and Yoongi glared at him.  
“Shut up”  
“I didn’t say anything”  
“You don’t have to...I can see through you, Punk”, Yoongi tried to say sourly but he had his usual min smirk as the members called it. Hoseok chuckled louder. Then a hard slap came to his butt and he yelped, in a somewhat manly way.   
“Hyung! OW!”, Hoseok complained pouting. Yoongi stayed the same, but in his head he admitted Hoseok looked adorable. You just can’t deny it.  
“You earned it”, Hoseok barely flicked Yoongi. Doing it in a playful manner. Yoongi turned as if he had been violated or harassed.   
“Fuck.No.”, He started smacking Hoseok. Hoseok laughed. They had forgotten they were in a bathroom, naked, hiding. They started to have fun. The shower wasn’t that big. It was very limited and the floor was still a bit slippery from Yoongi’s shower. They were very close, but they were too distracted to notice it. Suddenly Hoseok was falling. Yoongi grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him close. Hoseok was leaning against the wall now. His knees a bit bent making him have to look up a tad bit to be able to see Yoongi. Yoongi was pressed tight against Hoseok. They stared at each other. Hoseok felt a bit embarrassed at the sudden power Yoongi seemed to have gained by the pure position they were in. Hoseok might naturally be a bit taller, but he is a submissive. Yoongi has a strong personality and a lot of power in him already.   
Yoongi kept looking at Hoseok intensely and stayed completely still. Hoseok was the first one to move. He leaned in and pecked Yoongi’s lips. Hoseok backed his face and looked down. It didn’t help. He could see how their bodies were so close. Yoongi was serious , still, emotionless. Hoseok felt his face heat up. Hoseok was slowly going to open the curtain and get out of the shower. His room wasn’t too far. Yoongi pulled him back in. Hoseok gasped surprised. Yoongi put an arm over Hoseok’s head and Hoseok felt his hair being pulled back. He let a small grunt of discomfort and Yoongi kept his glare hard. He came in to breathe at Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok was stiff. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to take this. What did this even mean?   
“Hyung..what are y-”, Yoongi pulled his head back a bit more. Hoseok groaned.  
“Sshh, relax. Close your eyes. Just feel it…”, Yoongi said. It was a lot easier said than done. Hoseok was so shocked and surprised by Yoongi’s sudden actions that he couldn’t think straight. Yoongi himself wasn’t so relaxed even if it seemed as if he was. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it. The why was still not answered, but there was certainly a what for. The what for was just the simple fact that he wanted to. He wanted to do it, do this. Yoongi loved Jimin. The amount of love and affection he harbored for the boy were immensely big. Strong and true. Yet there was this thing it wasn’t like he had feelings for Hoseok, but there was something pulling him forward. Telling him to do this to Hoseok.   
“But hyung-”, Yoongi kissed Hoseok’s lips harshly. He softly separated his lips from the younger’s. Yoongi felt a small feeling of arousal at the sight he received. Hoseok with confused yet soft eyes. Pretty tan skin turning pink at the point of his cheekbones. Lips slightly red and somewhat plump. More than usual.   
“Listen to hyung. If you don’t … then you’ll see”, Yoongi stroked Hoseok’s hair getting a soft hum as Hoseok closed his eyes and leaned in. Yoongi wrote down that fact in his head. For future reference.   
“But we don’t want to right?”, He pulled Hoseok’s hair again and the boy hissed, but nodded. Yoongi enjoyed this. The fact that he had Hoseok under control. Hoseok was the one with non-stop energy. Besides, Jimin and Taehyung. Jeongguk would rest often when he got tired or was uninterested. Hoseok was also the happiest one. The one that would smile his almost blinding smile all the time. Even if he was upset he would still smile. Seeing their sunshine so wrecked and vulnerable in his control was arousing already. He wanted to be so much rougher with Hoseok. Make his pretty eyes tear up and see the tears run down the soft expanse of skin on his face. Sounded pretty sadistical. Yoongi was into those things even if he denied it.   
Yoongi gripped a little harder and went back down on Hoseok’s neck. He started blowing warm air on his earlobe before kissing the back of his ear. Hoseok flinched. Yoongi kept his eyes open watching Hoseok’s every move. He planted small kisses here and there. Soon changing to open mouth kisses on his jaw and went down following an invisible path. He had accidently blown warm air on the back part of Hoseok’s neck where his neck and shoulder meet and Hoseok let out a small gasp. Yoongi pulled his head back a bit more for easier access. Suddenly, he bit Hoseok’s neck. Right in that spot. It wasn’t hard, just a soft yet strong bite. Yoongi didn’t know if it had been a good idea until Hoseok let out a whimper that ended in a moan. Something about eliciting that out of him encouraged him to go further. He started biting harder and sucking a bit. Hoseok let out little moans. Hoseok could not deny the fact that it felt good. Just relaxing and submitting to someone and receiving physical and arousing pleasure was just so serene in an odd way. Hoseok’s body loved the feeling of Yoongi’s teeth on his skin. Yet even though he was conscious and knew it was Yoongi his mind would drift. His imagination working and replacing Yoongi’s hands with Taehyung’s. Just imagining the boy doing this to him and them being so close got him so hard. Yoongi had not noticed that. Yoongi was also hard. Yoongi too imagined it was Jimin. Yet he would purposely lose those thoughts. He loved Jimin and even if this was just a kind of relationship between Hoseok and him that let them do certain things with no strings attached Yoongi despised that about himself. If he was actually doing this he wanted to remember that it was with Hoseok not Jimin. Even if his feelings for Hoseok were no where near what his feelings for Jimin were he wanted to give Hoseok his place. Very odd when it is in a relationship like theirs. If it even counted as one.   
Yoongi had accidently moved up and rubbed both of their hardened members. They were not fully hard, but the fact that the arousal was still there was pretty clear. Yoongi looked down slightly. Hoseok whimpered as if complaining about him looking at his erection. Yoongi found that cute. Yet the fact that he aroused Hoseok got himself aroused even more.   
Yoongi started to move his hips. Practically grinding on Hoseok. Hoseok yelped. If Yoongi said he didn’t like it even a tiny bit then that would be an awful lie. Yoongi moved his hips harder and rougher, but not necessarily faster. Hoseok tried to hold back the soft moans and whimpers that would come out too loud from a particularly good grind of Yoongi’s hip. Yoongi kept going and even occasionally kissed Hoseok. It was rare though. He would just do it for Hoseok’s sake. Seeing how the boy relaxed when he would kiss him. Yet when Yoongi was going for Hoseok’s dick, hand barely grazing his navel, Hoseok flipped.   
“Wait! Stop! Not yet!”, Hoseok said loudly with a blush that made his whole face look red spreading to his neck now. Yoongi took a moment.   
“What?”  
“I- not...not yet. I’m not ready for this just yet”, Hoseok said looking at Yoongi and straightening his legs. Thighs feeling cramped from having his knees bent for so long.   
“No- umm- it’s cool. It’s alright….umm just leave and- oh, here. My towel and just umm bring me some clothes too”, Yoongi said his mind in a blur. Hoseok was not any better. Feeling his heartbeat against his rib cage. He nodded and turned, leaving to his room once he double checked the hall and closed the door behind him.  
Yoongi leaned back his body dry now. Closed his eyes and let a long breath out and opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. What did he do? Why? To Hoseok? There was a feeling of wrong in all this, but it felt so addicting.  
Hoseok locked the door and changed as quickly as he could. He didn’t even pay attention to what he had put on. He was standing at the door, but his body would not move properly. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had just occurred. Yoongi and him had just kissed, naked, in the shower, and gotten aroused. Hoseok banged his head on the door.   
“Hoseok!”, Hoseok flinched and quickly grabbed Yoongi some clothes and went into the bathroom.  
“S-sorry hyung!”, Hoseok said immediately. Yoongi was slightly cold.  
“What the fuck took you so long and...what the fuck did you do with you clothes?”, Hoseok looked at his clothes. They were backwards. Hoseok groaned and started getting undressed. Yoongi was happily laughing and mocking him. Especially when he saw his boxers were backwards too.   
“Stop…”, Hoseok was blushing. Yoongi leaned in to ruffle his hair.  
“I’m messing with you”, Hoseok once again leaned into the touch and hummed. Then the door opened and Jin froze. Jin was shocked at the sudden scene in front of him. The unusual affection Yoongi was displaying and Hoseok’s submissiveness a bit too willing. Not to mention they were naked. Jin entered and closed the door locking it. Jin leaned on the door and sighed rubbing his face.  
“I don’t care who? Just - one of you do it”, Yoongi and Hoseok knew what he meant. Jin just wanted to know what this was. Hoseok was about to answer when Yoongi answered first.   
“It was me simply ruffling his hair no fucking deal. He brought me clothes. He had put his on wrong. Nothing to it hyung”, Yoongi made it sound so easy. Too easy. Jin wasn’t stupid.   
“Yoongi i would like something more believable…”, Jin looked at Hoseok as Hoseok avoided his gaze, ”Hoseok?”  
Hoseok looked up to meet Jin’s eyes. Jin was practically telling him to spill with just his eyes. Hoseok hated that. Hoseok ducked his head even more. Yoongi sighed and went past Jin unlocking the door.   
“See there is nothing else to say”, Jin never looked at Yoongi, but kept looking at Hoseok, “Hobi”, Yoongi said firmly. Hoseok looked up and started walking. Yoongi let Hoseok go first. Jin grabbed Yoongi’s shoulder.   
“Yoongi what are you doing?”  
“Nothing”  
“You know what i am talking about...Hoseok is not Jimin”, Yes. Jin knew very well of Yoongi’s feelings for Jimin. He also happened to know what Hoseok and Yoongi had established. Jin was in no way approving.   
“I am aware. It’s none of your business, hyung”  
“Well,you don’t seem to know what you’re getting into”  
“Well,you don’t seem to know when you’re not invited … , bye, hyung”, Yoongi got out and closed the door. Jin sighed and leaned on the sink. He put his clothes and towel aside and looked at his reflection. He knew this was going to end badly.  
“Hobi”, Hoseok turned to look at Yoongi. Yoongi was serious, but then he smirked.  
“Put your clothes on”, Hoseok looked at his body and yes he was in just his boxers. He blushed and pulled his sweatpants on and his hoodie over his shoulders and onto his body. They sat in the kitchen in an awkward silence, it was so odd. They have never felt so uncomfortable before. Hoseok played with the strings of his hoodie. Yoongi broke the silence first.  
“Be careful next time. Look at what you’re doing. This should not repeat itself understood”, Yoongi said sternly. Hoseok ducked his head. He felt as if he was getting scolded. He nodded.  
“Yes, hyung”  
“Good”, Yoongi stood up and left to the studio leaving Hoseok alone. Hoseok, even if Yoongi was not completely free of fault, felt like shit.

Next day

“HOBI HYUNG!!!”, Hoseok turned and was embraced by Taehyung. Hoseok smiled and hugged back tightly. This always felt so nice. So cozy. At home really.   
“Hey, Tae...eww you’re sweaty”, Hoseok complained. Hoseok honestly couldn’t care less. He didn’t mind the sweat at all. Ironically, he too was completely sweaty. Some backup dancers had asked him for help. The choreo instructor was out and would return shortly, but they all wanted to have it down by the time he came back. Hoseok didn’t blame them. He would want it flawless, too.  
Taehyung quickly backed away. His smile was morphed into a pout. It was adorable. Hoseok felt the familiar pull again. Fuck. Hoseok had been handling it great. Everything was going so good. He thought maybe he was starting to be the normal hyung who would care for his dongsaeng like a brother. Yet that went down the drain. His heart clenched. Chest felt constricted and somehow made his body feel unusually heavy. Something that had not happened in a while threatened to happen once more. Little tingly feelings that made his nose burn and the glaze from the tears in his eyes became present. Hoseok had not cried for the reason that he could not have Taehyung in a long time. Usually, he would feel down, but he had not cried in the past two weeks. Why now? Hoseok hated the fact that even if he seemed strong he was weak. So weak he couldn’t even keep his emotions under control. He couldn’t even convince himself, his body that he was somewhat stable. He was a total wreck. He acknowledged that now. Hoseok felt like he always knew, but he had tried to push it aside so he could seem strong.  
“Really? Does it bother you, hyung?”, Taehyung looked like a guilty puppy. It was so easy for Taehyung to pull on Hoseok’s heart strings. Make them hurt and ache with a pain so harmful that it burned all his insides and twisted them in a bunch.   
“Of course not, Tae. I was teasing! Come on i am sweaty, too”, Hoseok said pointing at his sweat drenched face. Hoseok tried to blink away the tears that threatened to come out.   
“I know, but still and hyung may i see the dance you and hyung were making?”. Hoseok had been working on the choreo for their upcoming MV , Fire. The beat that Yoongi had created seemed to be quite upbeat. So for know it was a bit basic. Yet he hoped that with Yoongi’s future adjustments he would be able to improve and upgrade the dance , as he called it.   
“I don’t know...It’s not complete or that good yet”, Hoseok never liked showing his work when it was not finished. Especially dancing.  
“Hyung, come on. You are the best dancer here! You always do such a great job! Please let me see. Please, please please - yes - yes? - yes, PLEASE HYUNG”, Taehyung started pleading and being his usual weird self. Hoseok blushed at the compliment and tensed slightly at that, too. His heart aching more than usual.  
“Umm, okay “, Hoseok felt bashful but he did it either way.  
Hoseok went to the stereo and played the part that he had been listening to for the choreo he had so far. The music began with a deep bass that pumped his whole system with adrenaline. He waited for the small pause and started. His limbs moved by themselves. So fluidly and yet sharp where they needed to be. Taehyung was smiling. He loved seeing Hoseok dance like this. Everyone loved seeing Hoseok dance in general. He was just so - wow - simply mesmerizing. Hoseok finished with a few more drops of sweat rolling down his pretty face and he turned smiling to face a smiling Taehyung.   
“Hyung, that was great!!!...It’s going to be harder than danger isn’t it?”, asked Taehyung. Hoseok laughed. Of course he would notice that.  
“Not totally harder. A lot more sharp though. It will need a lot more endurance than it was needed in Danger, That’s for sure”, Hoseok said panting slightly. Taehyung opened his water and offered it to Hoseok. Hoseok shook his head, but Taehyung grabbed his neck and pulled his face up. Hoseok stared at Taehyung with his eyes wide open.   
“Come on hyung! You are parched!”, Taehyung said softly while pressing the bottle to Hoseok’s lips gently in encouragement. Hoseok looked at Taehyung and parted his lips. Taehyung pushed the bottle further and lifted it up until water slowly flowed into Hoseok’s mouth. It was nice. The water was fresh and not too cold. Hoseok enjoyed the feeling of the fresh water flowing through his system and it totally helped since he was indeed parched. Once Hoseok had drank enough he pulled the bottle away and a small drop of water slipped down his chin to his neck. Hoseok was going to wipe it off until Taehyung ducked his head and licked the drop of water that had been running downwards on the surface of Hoseok’s skin. Hoseok flinched and Taehyung smiled.  
“I love you, Hobi hyung.”, Hoseok hated himself. Everyone told him that they loved him. Everyone gave affection to Hoseok. He answered back with twice the enthusiasm, but with Taehyung he … he just couldn’t.  
“Love you, too”, he said softly and once again, something he had not done in a while, Hoseok put on his plastic smile. The one that looked real and too happy. That wasn’t Hoseok. It was J-Hope.  
Not too long after Hoseok found himself walking into the studio. He was expecting Yoongi, but was met with Namjoon. Namjoon wore regular ripped jeans with a black t-shirt and red jacket. Grey and White sneakers on his feet. He took off the headphones.   
“Hobi hyung?”, Namjoon said softly as if asking why he had come.   
“Um, sorry did i come at a bad time? I’ll just go-”  
“Oh, no! Hyung it’s fine i was just really into this. The tracks are coming out great!”, Namjoon could be adorable. He tended to be a bit more reserved and quiet than the rest of the younger ones. Sometimes even more than the hyung line. Yet little moments like these where he didn’t even mean to be cute but he was. Hoseok pinched his cheeks.  
“Joonie, you’re so cute!”, Hoseok said and went in to kiss Namjoon. Usually he would have to go in quickly and try to kiss Namjoon even if he was just joking around. Namjoon would pull away. Yet today Namjoon went in and their lips crashed a bit too hard and Yoongi had decided to come in that very moment with Jeongguk.  
“Ugh hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!”, They turned to see Jeongguk laughing his butt off. He was trying to calm down or better said had tried not to laugh, but all of a sudden he had started laughing. Namjoon glared at Hoseok.  
“Why did you kiss me?”  
“You came in for it”  
“I was joking! I wasn’t going to really do it, i was just bugging you!”  
“But why did yo-”  
“Okay that’s enough. Just shut up”, Yoongi walked in with a chuckling Jeongguk behind him.  
Hoseok could tell something was up. Yoongi didn’t seem too happy. He sat down in his chair as usual and instructed Jeongguk to get into the recording room so he could record a bit.It was weird. Hoseok was trying to find a cause or something for him to be like that but he doesn’t know of anything. Hoseok kept looking at Yoongi until they eventually made eye contact. If Hoseok’s eyes said hyung what’s wrong? then Yoongi’s eyes said fuck off. Hoseok was a bit baffled. He had no idea what was going on.  
Hoseok wanted to talk to Yoongi. To forget about how he had been so close to Taehyung and how his heart had hurt. Yet when everyone was leaving the studio Yoongi had abruptly bumped his shoulder against Hoseok’s.  
“Is he mad at you, hyung?”,asked Jeongguk. Hoseok looks at Yoongi’s retreating figure.  
“I guess so”

The MBC Flower Boy Bromance (Broadcast) had just ended. Taehyung had looked so cute and adorable. Hoseok did not like it though. The fact that it was with someone else didn’t help. Hoseok felt his heart sink, his stomach clench, and his blood boil. No way was he approving this. Namjoon as always was oblivious to his okay yeah, whatever you say and kept saying they made a good match. Sometimes Hoseok wanted to smack his head and tell him that means shut the fuck up kid!   
More than a week had passed and Yoongi still seemed off. Their relationship was somewhat good in certain topics, but not in others. Hoseok found it confusing in every way possible. Whenever they saw each other in the dorms or in public even during shows and live performances Yoongi seemed to pretend like Hoseok didn’t exist. He would pass through Hoseok as if he was nothing but a mere painting. Even a portrait got more attention from Yoongi than Hoseok did. Hoseok felt bad he was not sure what he had done, but he felt guilty. Yoongi ignored him. However there were exceptions. They often had to do when they were alone. Hoseok and Yoongi could be in the kitchen and they happen to be moving and they end up close. Both of them will pull in and kiss each other. Yoongi would pull on Hoseok’s hair and Hoseok would smoothen out the skin on Yoongi’s lower back with his thumbs. Or when they did laundry. The room wasn’t big at all. It was too small. Almost like those you would find in apartments meant for one person. Sometimes you would have to do your laundry along with two other members if not three. You were lucky if you just got one person. Well, Hoseok and Yoongi had been lucky a few times. They would put their clothes and close it and press start. As they stood up they would find each other super close. So much that they could see the soft heaving of their chest. Feel their breath warm and close to their face. They again pull each other’s body and kiss. It’s always soft kisses. No tongue, no biting, no sucking, and no touching. When Yoongi tries to do something even if it’s just him lowering his hand to his hip Hoseok immediately stops Yoongi and then says he has something to do and leaves.   
Yoongi apparently did not like that. Yet he had been mad at Hoseok since the whole kissing Namjoon thing. It was a fucking accident! Hoseok could also be upset with Yoongi. Yoongi doesn’t look for him unless something happens with Jimin. Like if he gets jealous or something he finds Hoseok and kisses him. It’s like he doesn’t want to talk to him, but he wants to relieve stress with him..who does that? Hoseok was so confused and then he wanted to spend time with Taehyung, but at the same time he wanted to get away from him a little bit.   
Hoseok walked into the dorm and was surprised with it completely dark. Hoseok felt chills run down his spine. He hated the dark. It looked creepy. Hoseok carefully walked around trying to find the hall where the light switch was. He looked like a cat wandering in the dark. Hoseok’s skin had goosebumps and the hair in the back of his neck up because he was so frightened and alert due to the sudden darkness and silence of the room. Hoseok was close when suddenly an arm wrapped around him. He quickly flailed his hands and was about to scream when his mouth was covered up. He tried to hit the person, but he could not seem to reach his face.  
“Fuck, Hoseok stop moving! It’s me!”, Yoongi said annoyed. Hoseok stopped.  
“Hyung?”, he said once they were in Yoongi’s room.   
“They all went out and i just got here. I was with Jimin and we had an argument”, oh, that’s why Yoongi had looked for him. Hoseok felt this sad heavy feeling drop to the bottom of his stomach.   
“Really? Why?”, Hoseok asked. Even if he knew where it would lead to.  
“I … he said i have been a dick to you and that i should be more considerate. Especially, since you are the one who has the most patience. I answered him,but - well, we all know how i talk when i get mad. Jimin said i had to straighten up or that he would not talk to me until i realized my mistake. I told him i didn’t need him. He then...Jimin said fine, do as you please. But leave Hobi out of this. Everyone this is just you.Then he left. I got pissed i didn’t mean to say it. It makes me mad that i know he is right and he is so fucking annoying at times like that”, Yoongi said sitting next to Hoseok who was laying down on Yoongi’s bed. Yoongi sighed  
“Man, i hate this. Loving someone...It’s nice. Only when they also love you though. Or at least when you have a chance”, Yoongi said softly. Hoseok looked at him. That was him everyday.  
“It sucks”, Hoseok added. Yoongi scoffed and smirked.  
“Yeah. Yeah, it does”, Yoongi turned to look at Hoseok. He looked at Hoseok’s form on his bed. He looked so relaxed. So problem free in this position. He wished this is how things really work. Hoseok’s legs looked nice, long, lean. His arms nice and toned behind his head. His torso long and lean. Lean was exactly what Hoseok was. A bit toned. Yoongi really appreciated Hoseok’s body. It was an appealing sight. Hoseok’s lips always caught his attention. They were gorgeous and beautifully shaped. Yoongi crawled towards Hoseok. He put his body over Hoseok’s. His knees at the side of his thighs. His hands beside his face. Hoseok looked up almost giving him a sad look. Yet he didn’t stop Yoongi’s advances.  
Yoongi pressed their lips together with a small peck. A soft kiss. Yoongi looked at Hoseok. Hoseok was still. Yoongi pressed his lips towards Hoseok’s once more. Enjoying the soft warm feeling of his plump lips. Yoongi started stroking Hoseok’s hair and Hoseok gave a hum similar to a purr. It encouraged Yoongi to go on. Yoongi opened his lips a bit. Hoseok did as well. They could feel how warm their mouths were. It was pleasant. Relaxing.   
Yoongi tilted his head to his right making Hoseok do the same. He gripped Hoseok’s hair a bit and elicited a moan from the younger. Yoongi did it harder and licked Hoseok’s bottom lip. Hoseok moaned and granted Yoongi entrance. Their tongues were so different. Hoseok was hot and smooth and soft. While Yoongi was rough, warm and possessive. Yet they somehow fit so well. Yoongi lowered his hands to Hoseok’s hips and into his shirt to rub Hoseok’s hipbone. Hoseok whimpered. Yoongi kissed him harder. Yoongi started to pull down his pants when Hoseok stopped him.   
“Not yet!”, Hoseok said urgently, but softly. Yoongi eyed him. Yoongi made fists. Then he let go. He sighed and stood up. Hoseok sat up. Was he mad again? Did he do something now? Yoongi grabbed his scarf and hoodie.   
“Hyung? You’re leaving?”  
“Fuck off”  
Yoongi was leaving. He was crossing the room.  
“Why?”, Yoongi stopped a foot away from the door.  
“Why? Why me? I always have to fuck up! Not today, not a few days back or weeks ago. What did i fucking do for you to treat me like shit? “  
“You are annoying so go suck a dick or something Hoseok i couldn’t care less”, Yoongi said turning to look at him.  
“If you don’t then why did you get mad when i kissed Namjoon? It was an accident. We didn’t mean to. “  
“You are blind aren’t you? It has nothing to do with that”  
“Then what? I have feelings, too. I am also a human. I am not a toy you can man handle when you get jealous or fight with Jimin! “, Hoseok said furiously and Yoongi glared at him.  
“I am not using you! I am .. i don’t know where we stand anymore. I just thought you and i had an agreement”  
“To what?”  
“ I don’t fucking know! I don’t know okay!!! It’s easier for you. I don’t even know who has it harder. I try to kiss you or something and Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. Always fucking not yet. I love a guy my band mate, friend, a boy younger than me. You like a girl. Who, i don’t know. You are worse”  
“What are yo-”  
“I cannot be a substitute to a women. Cannot take the place she won’t take”  
“I am n-”  
“I am not stupid”  
“I never s-”  
“You are the one using me”  
“What?! No-”  
“I at least like a guy!”  
“Hyung wai-”  
“I am not using my hyung to take away pressure because the girl i like doesn’t-”  
“I love Taehyung!”, Hoseok said and Yoongi froze. He looked at Hoseok with something mixed between between shock and distaste.   
“What did you ju-”  
“I am in love with a guy. My bandmate. A boy younger than me”, Yoongi said nothing.  
“What? Oh, yeah now you know. I never needed you to be a women. “  
“I...didn’t know. Taehyung. You like that brat?”, Yoongi was so shocked. Hoseok was furious already. First he is used, then he is insulted and now apparently he is not good or what? He stands up and stands in front of Yoongi.   
“Congrats, hyung. You are the biggest ass in the world”, Hoseok left and slammed his room door and locked it. Hoseok felt like he had been completely impulsive. He fucked up.  
Yoongi stood in his room. He felt ...like an ass. Hoseok was right he had been pathetic. Yoongi had been an ass.  
They fucked up. Again.


	6. Go Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok loved Taehyung. Jin and Yoongi knew this. Hoseok tried to leave that love behind. When he kissed and was with Yoongi he would not think of Taehyung. It changed one day. That day got ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! It is done. There will still be further chapters though. Hope you enjoy chapter six.

Hoseok has not looked for Yoongi in the past two days. He wasn’t planning on doing so just yet. He knew he was still riled up from their previous argument. Hoseok had been so upset the whole dorm seemed gloom. Their sunshine was not there. Everything was boring and dull. Jin had an idea of what happened by what he had gotten from Yoongi. Yet the rest wondered what had happened. Hoseok rarely got mad at the members. When he did he would apologize within the minute about his attitude and that he loved them. He hugged them and kissed them. Yet two days had passed and Hoseok was not even smiling, laughing, or talking much at all.   
Jimin was still not talking to Yoongi. He stayed true to his words. Either he fixed the problem with Hoseok or he would not talk to him. Yoongi had it hard at the moment.  
“Hyung”, Yoongi looked up to find an orange-haired Jimin. Jimin looked serious.  
“Still haven’t talked to him”, Yoongi said and continued working on the screen.   
“I am not here to necessarily talk to you but to discuss something”, Jimin said crossing his arms and leaning on the door. Yoongi kept typing and said nothing. Jimin didn’t talk and glared at Yoongi. Yoongi started to feel uncomfortable. Yoongi eyed him.  
“Not leaving”, Jimin said matter a factly. Yoongi sighed.  
“Shoot”  
“What happened? You and Hobi hyung have had various problems already. Yet Hobi hyung never acted pissed at you or anyone. Now he seems to want to kill you and won’t care for anything other than moping around. What did you do?”, Jimin asked. Yoongi scoffed and turned his chair to face Jimin. Jimin looked great. He wore a white sweatshirt and black Joggers. His timberlands nice and clean. His hair down, but swept back. No make up making him look even more adorable. Yoongi sighed.  
“Why does it always have to be me? Why does everyone think i caused it?!”, Yoongi said feeling offended. Jimin raised an eyebrow and smirked. Fuck, how can he go from cute to hot just like that. Man, Yoongi wanted nothing more than to just grab him from the waist and plant a hard kiss on his plump lips.   
“Oh, so it wasn’t you?”, Jimin asked still smirking. He looked so cocky like that. Arms crossed loosely on his chest. Back leaned against the door, foot up on the door slightly and that shitty smirk that was so damn hot.   
“I - I no….Well...ugh, fuck off you little shit”, Jimin smirked even more showing his pearly white teeth now.   
“I take that as your answer…”  
“Okay , yes. I caused it”, Yoongi couldn’t lie to Jimin. Jimin stood up.   
“May i sit down?”, Yoongi smiled. Hoseok had also asked that before. They were very much alike. Yoongi patted the chair next to him. Jimin sat down and leaned back on the chair.   
“So what happened?”, Jimin asked seriously. Yoongi trusted Jimin. The brat was pretty reliable. Yet he could not just say it. There was something stopping him. Well maybe it was the fact that Yoongi loved him and that he had a secret and odd relationship with Hoseok. Yeah, it’s hard to voice out.   
“That i can’t tell you”  
“You won’t make it any better like this”  
“Maybe not, but i … it’s complicated and can’t find a good way to say it”, Jimin nodded. He was impatient Yoongi could tell. He wasn’t someone who would pry an issue too much. Especially, since it made him awkward.  
“Okay, you don’t need to. But hyung honestly you need to own up to what you do and fix it. There is no use hurting someone for what you can’t own up to.”, Jimin was being completely serious. It might sound a bit odd and rude, but it was the truth. Yoongi could not simply do something and pretend like it didn’t happen. Especially, if it had hurt or affected someone.   
“I know that. More than any of you. I spent years without my family for owning up my decision to come here and become this. I know… It can just be hard for other things”, Yoongi said looking at his hands. He couldn’t quite understand why he couldn’t just talk to Hoseok. He had done it last time.  
“Then if you do why don’t you actually do it.”, Jimin stood up and stretched. He walked until he was in front of the door, hand on the door knob.   
“Hyung i am no one to tell you what is best for you and what you should do, but i can sure tell you what i see you did wrong. You hurt Hobi hyung. That isn’t something i would have wanted you to do...bye hyung”, Jimin walked out and closed the door behind him. Yoongi threw his head back and let out a long sigh of frustration. Fucking Jimin. He threw his pen lazily at the desk and ran his hands down on his face.   
Why was it so hard? Was messing up ever this complicated? When he made a mistake Yoongi would usually always do something to take care of it, but now he was having trouble even taking one little step into the right direction. If anything he was nowhere near the right direction. His attitude had taken him on the wrong path. He had also ended up hurting Hoseok who had been nothing, but patient with him. Even through his asshole like antics. Even when they weren’t the closest among the members. Even when Yoongi kissed him abruptly. Even when he had tried talking it a step further. Even when he knew there was no love involved in this. Hoseok wa that type of person in any relationship whether it be friendship or as a couple Hoseok would not just give lots of affection, but he would give real love. He would give love or in some way ensure that real feelings, true emotions were played part in the relationship. The relationship Yoongi was having with Hoseok held none of that. Yoongi felt no real love. He loved Hoseok he did. Yet the relationship they had somehow established was anything, but love. Desperation, frustration, lust - call it as you wish, but Yoongi knew this was not what Hoseok would ever want. Hoseok would have never decide to do the things he has and is doing with Yoongi just because. Even if it was because of an unrequited love. Yoongi did it because, well, he was pretty fucked up. Yoongi knew he was no good to anyone. Or in any relationship. Then there is Hoseok who was the nicest thing that came into his life after he had joined the BTS line up. When they were all still a rap group. No dance, no vocals, just rap. Yoongi remembers all that so vividly. How Hoseok would be so caring and do all kinds of shit for him that not even his parents ever did. How is Yoongi supposed to look at him now.? Face him? Face this, face the fact that he has to do something. Not for himself, but for Hoseok.  
Hoseok sat calmly in the passenger seat of Jin’s car. His eyes were closed and he took soft easy breaths as Jin drove. Usually the managers would take care of it and do it himself, but today was different. Jin was not accustomed to drive under pressure and take his friend to the hospital.  
“I don’t understand why we couldn’t tell the manager or the members”, Jin was panicking, Hoseok could tell. He could tell by the tone of his voice. The way he talked softly, gently and slowly as to remind himself he had to be calm. Yet he was panicking inside.   
“They...don’t need...to...worry. “, Hoseok said slowly taking his time to speak.  
“I just - i don’t know. You had only fainted once and i … the managers were there. They took care of it. It’s odd having to drive you to the hospital alone. And fuck there’s traffic!”, Hoseok smiled and took a deep, slow breath.   
“Language”, he said and Jin glared at him.  
“I don’t have time to think about that right now, Hobi. But okay i’m sorry...Maybe we should call the members-”  
“No”  
“But it’s bette-”  
“No, it’s...not”  
“Yes, it is”  
“I said no”  
“Okay fine i won’t call them… Just let me call Yoongi so that he-”  
Hoseok quickly turned his head in Jin’s direction and talked loudly.  
“No! Not Yoongi. He shouldn’t-”, he started gasping for air and sweating even more. Jin patted his back softly.   
“Hoseok! Be careful remember you hit your head hard.”, Jin warned as he helped Hoseok lay back down on the passenger seat. Hoseok nodded as his breathing became less ragged and his head stopped moving. He doesn’t remember much about fainting. He had been dancing and practicing rigorously. He had also thought about Yoongi and Taehyung. The problem with Yoongi was not fixed. It was still as it had been two days ago. Then there was Taehyung. He still had no idea what to do. How to change his feelings and make them go away. He had been fighting against them for the past two years. They had piled up now. Could he ever let go?  
“Don’t...tell him”, Hoseok said softly.   
“I won’t ..I still think it’s - shit…”  
“I know..but i-”  
“No! It’s Yoongi!”  
Hoseok opened his eyes slowly and looked at the window. There he saw Yoongi’s figure running down the street through the immense group of peopleHoseok and Jin would get to the hospital first if Yoongi was really going to try and run through the people. Yoongi never runs. Like ever. Unless it’s basketball or he has to. Jin and Hoseok looked at his retreating figure.

EARLIER

Yoongi had started working again knowing he had no option. Then his phone rang. Jin. He sighed. Most likely another lecture.  
“Hello”  
“Hoseok! Oh my gawd, Hoseok!”, Jin was panicking. Yoongi straightened up.  
“Jin hyung what happened?! What’s wrong with Hoseok?!”  
“Breath! Hoseok please breath!!! Let’s go to the hospital hurry!!!”, Jin said anxiously.  
“Right now?! Do i go?! Hyung- hello? Hyung! - Fuck!”, Jin had hung up. Yoongi quickly turned everything off and grabbed his jacket and ran to the elevator to get to the bottom floor. When he got there he got a surprise.   
Out of Order  
Fuck. Yoongi ran down the stairs. He saw stair cases after another. This would take a while. The dance room was on the second floor. There was no one around either to ask for help. Right, today was a meeting somewhere. The kids had went. Shit! Yoongi had finally arrived at the dance room. He entered panting softly. There was no one. On the floor was Hoseok’s cap. Yoongi grabbed it and held tightly onto it. He ran out the door and started running to the hospital. Fuck there were so many people. Oh, yeah..It’s sales week at the stores. What a great time…

NOW

Yoongi looked for Jin, but saw no one. Yoongi then heard a doctor.  
“Who is the family of Mr. Jung? Is the other young man the only person that came?”, the doctor asked. Yoongi wanted to move say something, but he was frozen. The doctor’s expression was not good.  
“I am afraid so”, Said the nurse. The doctor sighed.  
“How are we going to tell him he didn’t make it?”, Yoongi felt a chill run all over his body and there was a burn so bad that it was the worst pain he had ever felt. No. No, Hoseok can’t. Hoseok cannot be dead. Hoseok couldn’t have. God, no. Please make this be a joke. A sick joke, please.   
He clutched at Hoseok’s hat. Yoongi was paralyzed. He wanted to cry, but he was so in shock tears would not form.   
“Yoongi!”, Yoongi turned to find Jin. And Hoseok.   
Yoongi felt this relief. This warm feeling of joy. That was not Hoseok. It must have been someone with the same last name. Yoongi walked towards them feeling his legs heavy , his breathing was ragged and uneven. Sweat rolling down his forehead. Jin and Hoseok looked at him in shock.   
“Dicks...You two...are fucking ...dicks”, Yoongi said between pants, but there was no fire in his words.   
“Yoongi what are yo-”  
“You called me! Hoseok wasn’t breathing and you said to go to the hospital!”, Yoongi said irritated. Jin laughed softly and Yoongi lost all the anger and was now left with great confusion.  
“Yoongi i think i must have dialed you by mistake. Hoseok fainted due to stress, fatigue, lack of protein, and overworking his body”, Jin said giving Hoseok a dirty look a mom would give their child after lecturing them. Hoseok looked paler than usual. The flush on his cheeks lost. Eyes looking heavy and tired. Hoseok looked awkward from the situation. Oh, yeah. They were still mad at each other. Well, no. Yoongi could not be mad at Hoseok. One, because it’s Hoseok. Two, because he had been the asshole. Three, knowing he had been rushed to the hospital and spending less than a minute thinking Hoseok was dead was hell. He could be mad at him after all this.   
“I really don’t know how he got away with just a mild scrape to the side of his forehead and medication. If we all had Hoseok’s luck we would be immune to hospitals”, said Jin sarcastically. Yoongi looked at Hoseok right in the eye in Hoseok ducked his head down looking to the side. A small blush forming on Hoseok’s cheekbones. Yoongi smiled slightly.   
“Come on. Let’s go to the pharmacy and buy the medication. This time you come with us Yoongi. Sit with Hoseok in the back and keep an eye on him”, both boys glared at him. Jin kept walking until they reached his car and hopped in. The drive was pretty quiet. It took a long time since everyone was around shopping and trying to get as much merchandise on a sales week. Jin would occasionally talk or something. Yoongi answered when he needed to Hoseok didn’t do much. The doctor had said bed rest was the best thing to do right now. He would have made him stay for a day or two,but sadly idols can’t always have the time to do that. Especially with promotions and stuff. Hoseok would have about a week and four days for the next event. It seemed like a somewhat decent time.   
“Okay, so… there is going to be a long line at the pharmacy, too. I’m going to be back in a while okay”, with that Jin got off the car and left the car on. Yoongi felt a bit tense. He looked to his left slightly to look at Hoseok. Hoseok looked tense. No stiff. He just didn’t seem to enjoy this much. Yoongi knew the best thing would be to talk. Yoongi was never good at this so he just closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles and did what he naturally wanted.  
Yoongi let his head drop on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok flinched and turned quickly, but winced at the sudden pain and started talking.  
“Hyung what are y-”  
“How stupid can you get Hoseok?”, Yoongi asked calmly almost in a sleepy manner. Hoseok looked at Yoongi’s face confused. Yoongi seemed so carefree and relaxed. His face soft and flawless. Pale and silky with a tint of pink on his cheeks. His lips slightly parted and they contained a slight red hue. Eyes closed and eyelashes settles at the top of his cheeks. He seemed so tired but peaceful.   
“You don’t learn do you?”, Yoongi smirked. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.   
“When i walked into the hospital i heard a doctor say-”  
“Hyung it’s fine. I’m okay now. I just need rest”, Yoongi scoffed.  
“Brat. You didn’t let me finish… My point is you are stupid. But i am the idiot”, Hoseok turned to Yoongi. What did he mean by this what was the point of all this? Was it supposed to make sense? Well, if it did then Hoseok had no clue and thought it made no sense.  
“I am not using you. You are not here to be Jimin. This relationship if you could call it that is between you and me. Jimin is not included in what we have. But i want you to know that i… there is no true love in this. At least not the love you deserve. The real kind. Taehyung is a kid. He can be mature, but when it comes to this he is too ripe. He has a long way to grow… either way i still care for you Hoseok”, Hoseok looked shocked. Yoongi never said things like this. Not just to him but any member. Yoongi just wasn’t good at expressing feelings like these aloud. Yoongi looked up at Hoseok and laughed. He was laughing for real now. Gummy smile showing. Once he was done he straightened out a bit and now his head was against Hoseok’s.  
“Yah, i’m not good at these things! Don’t make faces like that. It was funny though”, Yoongi looked at Hoseok smiling.  
“I’m sorry hyung i never meant to act too rash i just…”, Hoseok looked down and Yoongi ruffled his hair.   
“It’s not on you, it’s okay. Trust me”  
“I do..and about what you said… i knew all along. And i care a lot about you too”, They both looked at each other intently not breaking eye contact.   
The silence was excruciatingly long. It didn’t last long however. Yoongi leaned in and pecked Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok pressed his lips harder against Yoongi’s. They stayed like that for a moment. There was an unexplainable pleasure to the feeling of their lips simply pressed together this way. Yoongi moved. Hoseok was forced to move in order to not make the position awkward. His back was leaned against the door. His legs facing the front making it a bit strange. Yet it didn’t stop them from kissing. Yoongi shifted so that he was almost straddling Hoseok and was hovering over him. Their lips were warm. Hoseok could feel Yoongi moving his lips slightly. Hoseok parted his lips and Yoongi slowly started moving his lips against Hoseok’s plump ones. It was quite fluid. Just simple. Their lips would softly come together and pull then came together again. Their lips started to become moist from their saliva. It should have been disgusting, but oddly it wasn’t. It actually felt good to kiss Hoseok. Hoseok felt the same. There was something about the way Yoongi kissed. He was known as the lazy one in the group so the members teased him on how he would kiss his girl lazy and unsatisfyingly. Yoongi would smile and say nothing. Now Hoseok took it all back. It surely wasn’t lazy or unsatisfying. Yoongi was firm. Everything about Yoongi in their oddly established relationship was firm. He could be rough. Yoongi was a perfectionist and control freak. He liked having control and it applied to them. Yoongi grabbed harder at Hoseok’s waist. Hoseok grabbed the fabric of his hoodie at the side of his hips. Yoongi introduced his tongue into the kiss. Hoseok sighed. Yoongi pushed in further and lifted one arm so his hand would rest at the back of Hoseok’s neck. As their tongues moved smoothly Yoongi ran his fingers through the hair at the bottom of his head. He started stroking it along with his scalp and grabbing lightly at the hair. Hoseok moaned. It always lead Yoongi on. Hoseok grabbed at the purchase of fabric on Yoongi’s midback. Yoongi moaned. He liked the feeling of Hoseok’s hands running up and down his back to then grab at the fabric or skin. Small, wet, moist noises of their lips and tongues moving while kissing filled the car. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s thighs harshly and Hoseok gasped but it faded into a moan. Yoongi smirked. He opened his eyes slightly to see a faint blush appear on Hoseok’s cheeks right where his cheekbones were and it was somehow so satisfying. Yoongi had just started kissing a bit rougher when Hoseok put his hand on his chest and pulled away slightly panting, lips red and swollen. It was an arousing sight. Yet Yoongi much rathered have those lips against his own.  
“Yoongi...hyung”, something about how his name came off broken from Hoseok panting oddly sensually made him get that more aroused.  
“Why’d you stop?”, Yoongi asked leaning in again and kissing Hoseok softly with an open mouth kiss that made small wet noises. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s arms and Yoongi enjoyed it. Maybe a bit too much.  
“Wait, Yoongi hyung...Yoongi hyu- Mmm”, Yoongi kept going until Hoseok looked away.  
“Do you dislike it?”, Yoongi asked and Hoseok shook his head.  
“No”   
Pant  
“I”   
Pant  
“can’t   
Pant  
“Breath”, Hoseok said out of breath. True. Hoseok just got out of the hospital didn’t he. Yoongi scoffed and sat normally again.  
“God, you’re weird “, Yoongi said leaning back and closing his eyes. Hoseok pouted slightly.  
“ Am i really?”  
“Of course not Hobi”, Yoongi opened his eyes and turned to look at Hoseok. He was making some sort of puppy eyes and it was extremely adorable. Yoongi smirked.   
“I was simply teasing you. You take everything too seriously. Ironically, you’re the biggest tease out of the group”, Yoongi said. Hoseok smiled bashfully. Yoongi had missed it. That was when he realized how much he had actually missed Hoseok’s smile. Hoseok being happy. It felt nice. The feeling in his chest was warm and pleasant.   
Hoseok quickly but carefully leaned towards Yoongi. He pecked his cheek and went back to his place. His head spun a bit. He got slightly dizzy, but it lasted for a few seconds. Yoongi looked at Hoseok blushing and looking anywhere, but Yoongi. Yoongi never did this. Yoongi was not a romantic person. His past relationships prove it. He wasn’t good when it came to showing affection and giving it, but with Hoseok and Jimin he could. Right now it was Hoseok.   
Yoongi leaned closer. He pressed his lips softly on Hoseok’s cheek. It was warm. Soft and smooth, very silk like. Hoseok happened to smell good. So Yoongi took a little longer than needed to take in the fragrance. He pulled back and Hoseok turned to look at him. He looked confused. As if lost in thought. The type when you are trying to find the answer of a question or puzzle. Yoongi could feel Hoseok’s soft breath on his chin. They both hesitantly started leaning forward and then softly they pressed their lips together once more. It was a lot gentler than the last one. Their lips moved on each other’s and the Jin came.  
“Oh my god! There was an enormous line to pay!”, they quickly pulled apart. Jin sat in his seat and closed the door. He turned around to give the bag to Hoseok. He stopped. Jin looked carefully at them and then smiled.  
“Here the medicine. Take it when you get home and go to rest. We will have to tell the members though.”, Hoseok nodded.   
Yoongi and Hoseok looked at each other a bit confused. It seemed like Jin had gotten the idea of what happened. Yet he didn’t say much. Or at least they thought.   
“What?”, Jin asked.  
“What?”, asked Hoseok startled.  
“What are you two hiding? You guys are acting suspicious”, Hoseok was being really fidgety. He would avoid looking at Jin. Hoseok turned to Yoongi. His eyes pleading for a helping hand. Yoongi looked at him. His eyes saying how. Jin sighed.  
“You guys...just now...you know, you two , like when i was gone, umm, you did that right?”, Yeah Jin was not stupid. He was nice and sweet but not stupid. The boys knew enough to know what he meant.  
“Yeah”, Hoseok said softly. Jin nodded.  
“Do you two…”, Jin paused. As if thinking about what he was going to say. If it was a good idea to say it.   
“Is it worth it?”, Jin finally asked, eyes glued on the road.  
“What you are doing, will it help at all? You don’t love each other. Are you using each other or are you just experimenting? Aren’t they the same thing? Just i can’t tell you to stop. I have no right to, but i can say if you don’t stop it or decide what this is you will end up hurt. And a lot more pulling you down than what there is already.”, Jin became completely silent after that and kept driving through the crowded streets until he could find a better route. Yoongi and Hoseok said nothing. They took in what Jin said. Yet at the moment everything seemed okay like it wouldn’t go bad. Like no one would be hurt.   
When the three men got back home the members were already there. They turned worried. Namjoon was the first one to speak.   
“Where were you guys? You never answered your phone”, Namjoon was talking to Jin. Jin smiled apologetically and looked at Hoseok. Namjoon looked at Hoseok who in all honesty looked like shit. He looked like he could use a good rest. Then his eyes landed on the small bad in his hand. He examined it a bit until he got the picture.   
“Why was he in the hospital?”, Namjoon said worried. The members all looked at Hoseok. Jeongguk was the first one by his side. Jeongguk hugged him softly and rubbed his arm affectionately.  
“He fainted. For all the wrong reasons”, Jin said teasingly looking at Hoseok. Taehyung walked behind Hoseok and hugged his waist while resting his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder and cradling it on the crook of his neck.   
“What do you mean hyung?”, Taehyung asked as he tightened his hold around Hoseok’s waist. He blew hot air on his neck and it sent shivers down Hoseok’s back. Yoongi noticed, but tried not to think about it.   
“Fatigue, overwork, and stress. Most of those things could have been controlled. Yet Hobi is the perfectionist when it comes to the choreography. So he most likely practiced too much”, Jin explained. Everyone nodded in understandment. Jimin came and practically cuddled Hoseok. His mouth on Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok shivered again. He struggled to move, but Jimin and Taehyung pressed their bodies against his while Jeongguk watched amused.   
“Guys! I just got back may i please get some rest?!”, Hoseok said squirming around to get loose. The boys laughed and let go. So suddenly that Hoseok almost fell, but Yoongi caught him.   
“Hope, seriously don’t be such a clutz “,Hoseok blushed.  
“Sorry Yoongi hyung”, he smiled bashfully. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows at their odd affection. It was innocent, but close. Too close. Especially for Yoongi. Jin noticed this and started talking.   
“Well i’m starving! Manager said we have today and tomorrow off so wanna go eat?”, Everyone was ecstatic. Hoseok sad cause he would have to stay home. Yoongi noticed.   
“Bring me something. I’m going to stay”, Jimin eyed Yoongi.  
“Hyung you had said you were starving not too long ago”  
“I am, but i have somethings to take care of okay. So just bring me some food. Better make it good or you’re going out and buying me something else, got it punk?”, Jimin smiled and hugged Yoongi. Hoseok saw how Yoongi smiled slightly and the faintest of blushes made its way on his cheeks. Hoseok felt something. It wasn’t anger or jealousy. More like understanding him. He knew what it was like being in that position. It sucked. Not the good kind.  
Once they had left Hoseok heard his door open slightly. He peered over his phone and saw Yoongi with a beer in both hands. Yoongi smiled and raised one towards him. Hoseok smiled and sat up slightly. Yoongi sat on the bed next to Hoseok. He handed him the beer and they started drinking it in silence.  
“Can you mix beer with your medicine?”, Yoongi asked.  
“I have no fucking clue… well, we’ll find out later won’t we”, Hoseok took another good sip of his can. Yoongi smirked and scoffed.  
“I guess we will”  
There was a small silence, but it was not the awkward silence there would be when there was no conversation. It was the type where you just enjoy each other’s company. Where their presence alone is enough. Yoongi put his can down. Yoongi thought about how Jimin was hugging Jeongguk. Jeongguk was a brat. He didn’t really hug back. He let’s himself be hugged, but he won’t really do it. Only on rare occasions and often with Hoseok. Jimin was nicely pressed against the maknae. Yoongi was fine with that he knew he had to understand. What got to him was how Jeongguk gave Jimin’s butt a nice squeeze. The way the plump skin looked on his fingers was nice. So plush. Yet the fact that it was someone else was not. Yoongi hated the fact that he let himself fall for a freaking kid like that. Jimin was adorable, nice, sweet, mature yet he was a lot more innocent compared to Yoongi. He was not fully innocent. No one their age will be. But their innocence can remain to a certain extent. Yoongi was no good for anyone when he was so sour. Hoseok was on the same page. He thought about how Taehyung hugged him. It was a simple act. As friends it has not been the first time he does that to him or anyone. Taehyung does it often. So this should be something that doesn’t affect him. However, it did. The way Taehyung was so close and the feeling of his warm arms against his waist made him feel so secure but so fragile at the same time. He loved the feeling of Taehyung’s skin on his. In the most innocent ways and the most indecent ways. When his breath touched Hoseok’s neck a shiver of soft arousal made it’s way down his spine. It felt good and he knew it wasn’t.   
He didn’t just desire the boy’s love and company, but he literally desired the boy. Hosek felt so uneasy. Why was he so turned on by him? That little feeling of arousal coming back and creating a fire in him.  
Hoseok put his can down and sat on Yoongi’s lap. Very near Yoongi’s crotch if not already over it. Yoongi had been so lost in thought that he had not realized what Hoseok was doing until he sat down and his crotch. He could feel Hoseok’s bum on his thighs. He was surprised.   
“Hobi what are y-”, Yoongi never got to finish the question as Hoseok pressed his lips on his own. It was a soft peck but the intention wasn’t.   
“Yoongi hyung…”, Hoseok practically moaned his name out. Yoongi felt a tinge of arousal coming up. He was just thinking about Jimin. Yoongi wondered what it would be to have Jimin like this. Yet he knocked himself out of that. This was Hoseok not Jimin , he was determined to focus on Hoseok. Yoongi had been thinking and Hoseok grew impatient. Hoseok kissed Yoongi’s neck before sucking on it softly. Yoongi let out a sigh that almost faded into a moan. Yoongi let Hoseok bite, suck and kiss his neck. Not caring about the marks. He knew Hoseok wasn’t going hard enough to bruise his skin badly. Yoongi got impatient with Hoseok’s gentle touches. Yoongi grabbed a handful of Hoseok’s hair and pulled it back. Hoseok whimpered and it sent waves of pleasure right to Yoongi’s hardening member. Yoongi knew Hoseok would be vocal from his reactions, but he wanted to see how vocal he could be. Hosoek seemed to enjoy getting man-handled. Yoongi would definitely try it.  
Yoongi blew warm air on his neck. Hoseok grabbed the fabric of the shirt on his chest. Yoongi like that. To see Hoseok having to grab something because of his ministrations. He loved making him squirm and tremble under him or above him. In any way he loved wrecking people.   
Yoongi then sucked hard on his neck, below his jaw. Hosek whimpered again and it sounded so erotic. So porn like without the over the top exaggeration and fakeness. It was so real. So hot. Yoongi sucked harder until Hoseok was whimpering and yelping when he would start sucking hard.   
“Yoongi hyung~ “, fuck, the way Hoseok kept on saying his name was so good. Yoongi bit into his neck and Hoseok moaned. Loud. Hoseok blushed red and tried to muffle his moans. Yoongi pulled his hair harder and brought him down for a passionate kiss filled with tongue and teeth in the best of ways in their sick relationship. As Yoongi pulled away he bit hard into Hoseok’s plump bottom lip and pulled back until the lip slipped out of his teeth. Hoseok yelped. His lip was so abused and red. Blood would have come out if he had gone further. Yoongi wished he would have. Red would look so pretty against Hoseok’s soft tan skin and puffy lips. Yoongi let go of Hoseok’s hair and grabbed is hips and grinded up.  
“Ah~ Hyung”, Hoseok moaned and whimpered as Yoongi pushed up and pulled his hips down to create friction. Hoseok was hard. Yoongi was too. Yoongi wanted nothing more than to have pliant little Hoseok spread out naked for him.   
“Yoongi hyung, mmm, please… please~”, Hoseok moaned with so much need. Yoongi growled and pushed Hoseok back so now he was on top in between his legs. Being over Hoseok and seeing how the boy looked like was so sexy.   
“Hobi you’re so hot”, Yoongi growled and kissed the younger underneath him. Hoseok moaned and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s back and shoulder and raised his hand so he could stroke Yoongi’s hair. It was nice. The way Hoseok massaged his scalp and slightly pulled on his hair was arousing. Hoseok grinded his hips up in strong fluid motions. Yoongi moaned and bit Hoseok’s lip again. Hoseok whimpered never stopping his movements. Yoongi pulled back to stare into Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok was still stroking his hair and stroking his back with his thumb while his hand held firmly on Yoongi’s back. Hoseok smiled slightly. Hoseok looked so adorable but hot at the same time. Yoongi leaned down and kissed him softly when noticing he had actually cut Hoseok’s lip a tiny bit causing a tiny amount of blood to peek out of the small wound. He carefully pulled away.   
“Yoongi hyung...please~”, Hoseok said softly and out of breath. Yoongi moved the hair on his forehead back and stroked his head. Hoseok practically purred and leaned into the touch like a cat.   
“Hobi..can i...would you…”, Yoongi wanted to ask something he had been bothered with for the past days since their relationship started, or arrangement. It was not an actual relationship, or so they told themselves. Hoseok kissed Yoongi on his cheek.  
“Go ahead”, that was all he said and that was all Yoongi needed. He had consent.   
Yoongi started removing Hoseok’s shirt and he admired the pretty muscles on his abdomen. He took of his own shirt feeling a little less. Yet he was pretty confident with what his hands and mouth could do. He kissed his way down. From the start of Hoseok’s neck the his navel where he was pulling his shorts and boxers down.   
“Mmm, Yoongi~”, Yoongi smirked and continued.  
Hoseok moaned. It felt so good. Yoongi was doing wonders with his mouth and hands. Touching, licking, sucking and biting in all the right places. Hoseok was so concentrated on what Yoongi was doing and what he was making him feel. Then his mind took an unexpected turn. Yoongi’s image formed into a taller boy. Taehyung was in between his legs. Hands holding holding his legs up as he sucked on them. Leaving pretty bruises on his thighs. All over his legs in general.   
In reality it was Yoongi doing all that. Yoongi held his legs and sucked hickies onto his legs. Hoseok couldn’t stop imagining it. He tried to keep in mind it was Yoongi.  
“Yoongi~”  
He would close his eyes and it was Taehyung smirking and biting the skin. Hoseok yelped. Taehyung continued. Then it happened. Hoseok let it slip.  
“Mmm, Tae~”, Yoongi stopped. He grabbed Hoseok’s thighs harder. He looked up at him with disbelief. Hoseok looked at Yoongi with an ashamed look.   
“What did you just call me?”, Yoongi asked his voice so raw and serious. Hoseok looked to the side and refused to answer. Yoongi let go of his thighs.   
“I asked you a question. What did you call me?”, Yoongi had said it rougher Hoseok looked at him then away not bearing to look. He felt ashamed he was pathetic. Hoseok yelped when a handful of his hair was pulled forcing him to look at Yoongi.   
“What did you just call me?”  
“Hyung i - i didn’t mean to i’m sorry i -”  
“You were thinking of Taehyung weren’t you? You are such a slut. Having one man and thinking of another”, Yoongi didn’t mean it, his heart was crushed by what his mouth was saying. Yet he was to mad. All along trying to give Hoseok his place for what? For him to do this,   
“It- i didn’t-”  
“So you never imagined Tae here touching you when it was me?”, Hoseok stayed quiet. He tried looking away as tears formed in his eyes.   
“Don’t act like a fucking bitch and answer me!”  
“Yes!”, Yoongi froze.  
“Yes, i did, okay. Happy? I didn’t mean to. It just happens.”, Yoongi let go of Hoseok’s hair softly and he stands up.Yoongi buttons his pants up and pulls his zipper on. He grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on.  
“Hyung…”  
No answer.  
“Hyung…”  
Silence.  
“Yoongi hyung please”  
“Oh, now you take my existence into consideration? Thanks it means a lot”, Yoongi said grabbing his phone and empty beer can.  
“I know i messed up, but please i really am sorry. Let me make it up, hyung”, Hoseok said trying to fix it.   
Yoongi laughed not amused. He looked at Hoseok and scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Do you really expect me to believe you? I never once imagined Jimin in your place because it was you i was with not him.”  
“But hyung! Ple-” Hoseok had stood up. Yoongi kept glaring. Hoseok turned around giving Yoongi his back and stared at the wall.  
“I am sorry okay. I know it was wrong, but Taehyung just- he came into my mind. I love him hyung you need to understand that.”, suddenly Hoseok felt a body being pressed close to his and he could feel Yoongi’s breath.  
“You will not fucking play with me. I will not be the bitch in this”  
“So what i am?!”  
“That’s up to you. I will not be played with”  
Yoongi left and slammed the door. Hoseok threw the beer can on the floor. Fuck! Hoseok really hated his mind right now.  
Hoseok hated himself.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter update but please read so that you can know of this.

Okay so as you might have noticed this is not a chapter update. However, i wanted to say something. If any of you have comments or you just want to request future stories or one shots i am willing to do that. They don't have to be boy x boy. They can be boy x girl, boy x reader, girl x girl, girl x reader. The characters don't have to be idols. They don't have to be kpop. Just request anything. Not just BTS i am open for anything!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT


	8. It's not that simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok seemed to always manage to fuck things up. This time it's not a thing they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this chapter a lot since it has some heated scenes. Oh btw remember i am taking requests for new stories about any band(girl or boy) and if you want a story with a certain plot but no specific characters you may still request it. Go ahead i already got one request i am open for more.

“Hurry up, Hobi! Open your mouth!”, Jin said with a spoonful of medicine that Hoseok swore smelled like crap and taster like toxic waste. Jin tried to put the spoon close to Hoseok’s mouth, but Hoseok kept on moving side to side.  
“Hobi!”  
“NO! No, i don’t wanna!”, Hoseok kept on moving. Jin was getting frustrated.  
“Hobi, i know you feel better, but the doctor specifically told us you needed to finish the bottle. So come on open up”, Hoseok pouted.  
“No! It’s only been three days since then and i feel better and that bottle is supposed to last around a month! It’s disgusting!”, Hoseok argued. He really didn’t want to drink any of that substance.  
“Well, too bad”, Jin kept on trying and it was useless. That’s when Yoongi walked in. Hoseok and Yoongi made eye contact, but they looked away. Jin failed to notice the awkward atmosphere around the two boys.  
“Yoongi, help me. Give Hoseok his medicine please.”, Jin looked wrecked and completely exhausted. Yoongi looked at Jin that Hoseok. Hoseok looked away mad. Hoseok knew it was mostly his fault. Yoongi had been right with the point he said. Yoongi had never insinuated or called him Jimin. He always thought of Hoseok when they did anything within their relationship. Hoseok had never imagined Taehyung before. It had just happened that one time and he couldn’t control it. He tried to remember that it was Yoongi and not Taehyung, but his mouth messed up as always. He felt like shit for that part and didn’t blame Yoongi all that much. However, he still had the right to be mad at Yoongi. He didn’t understand Yoongi. If anything Hoseok felt used. Yoongi would come to him when a member had been close to Jimin or when him and Jimin had an argument. He felt like the side chick. Was he? Fuck, he was wasn’t he? Hoseok wanted to somewhat clear out what they were. He didn’t love Yoongi at all. Not like he did Taehyung. Yet if he didn’t why did it affect him so much when Jimin was the cause of Yoongi being affectionate to him? He wished Yoongi would kiss him just because he wanted to. If he had not feelings for Yoongi then why did he feel that way? Why?  
Hoseok was brought back to reality by a familiar touch on his face. Yoongi was grabbing his face. Yoongi carefully grabbed to spoon to not spill any of the red substance. Yoongi scrunched up his nose at the smell just a tiny bit.   
“Open”, Yoongi said sternly. Hoseok was about to comply when he remembered he was mad at Yoongi. So he looked away abruptly. Yoongi moved the spoon and Hoseok moved again. He didn’t want Yoongi to touch him. He didn’t even want to look at Yoongi at all. Yoongi sighed and tried again. Hoseok definitely heard the frustration in his breath. Serves you right thought Hoseok. Hoseok made it seem like he wasn’t going to move then he moved. Yoongi was losing his patience. Hoseok could tell.   
“Yoongi i’ll be right back okay”, Jin walked out.  
“Hoseok stop fucking around and open your goddamn mouth”, Hoseok ignored him. Yoongi then grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at him. Hoseok whimpered at the slight pain from Yoongi’s grip. Yoongi put the spoon against his lips, but Hoseok didn’t budge.  
“You can’t make me. Fuck off”, Hoseok said. Yoongi’s eye twitched slightly. This little fucker, playing mad, huh? Well let’s see if i can’t make you, with those thoughts in Yoongi’s head he did what he had to. To Hoseok’s dismay.  
Yoongi put the spoon into his mouth almost filling his entire mouth with the gross substance. This is supposed to make people feel better, tastes like shit thought Yoongi but continued. He grabbed Hoseok’s face and presses his lips hard on Hoseok’s. Hoseok gasps. He pushes at Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi isn’t strong unless he wants to be and right now he is definitely strong. Yoongi pulls at Hoseok’s hair causing Hoseok’s head to turn back a bit. Hoseok grabbed at his shirt. Yoongi pulled a bit harder. Hoseok grunted at the pain, but he knew that Yoongi was aware of his weakness for hair pulling or the roughness of his actions. Even if he was mad Hoseok couldn’t help getting flustered by Yoongi.   
Yoongi kept on pressing his lips towards Hoseok’s waiting for the right moment. Hoseok felt his lips part slightly and Yoongi quickly pressed forward. Hoseok tried to press his lips shut but Yoongi’s bottom lip was already in between his. Yoongi roughly pulled his hair causing him to throw his head back a little. Hoseok yelped at the rush of pain, but their was something in him wanting more. Hoseok has always been submissive. In high school he dated. He never really dated guys, but when he got drunk sometimes he let the guys fondle with him. Hoseok never felt gay. He just liked getting touched and kissed. A kink of his really, giving in. Being dominated and submitting he likes. Yoongi was doing a hell of a good job at it, even if he was pissed at him.   
When Hoseok yelped Yoongi opened his mouth and let his tongue inside Hoseok’s mouth. The medicine went into Hoseok’s mouth and he was forced to drink it. Hoseok was running out of breath. Once the substance had gone down Hoseok’s throat Yoongi stood up and licked his lips. The medicine tasted awful but the way Hoseok looked wrecked was satisfying.   
Hoseok looked up at Yoongi with pure disbelief on his face. Did he just do that? He had insulted and belittled him two days ago and he does that. Hoseok had not been subtle about being mad at him. Everyone knew they had problems. That is why Hoseok is now even more furious.   
Yoongi smirked and took of the remains of the disgusting substance of his lip with his thumb.  
“Can’t make you, huh?”, Yoongi then scoffed. Yoongi turned around and left. Hoseok was there alone.   
What the actual flippin’ fuck? Hoseok was boiling inside. How could that mint haired asswipe do that to him. He balled his fists and tried to calm down. This would not help him. Stress and anxiety would not help his condition. It would make him get sick again. Today is a good day thought Hoseok. Today is dance practice. We practice nothing else. I don’t have to be with Yoongi, everything will be okay. The longer he thought that the more infuriated he became.  
“Hobi, did you a-”  
“FUCK YOU. I HATE YOU! GO TO FREAKING HELL AND SUCK A FUCKING DICK! FUCK YOU MIN YOONGI!!!”, Hoseok said as he threw the couch pillows at the smaller couch. Hoseok sighed and rubbed his face. He really needed to calm down. He was being stupid.  
“What are you doing?”  
Hoseok turned to find a very confused Jin. Jin walked in slowly never taking his eyes off Hoseok.   
“Nothing”  
“Well, i don’t think throwing pillows, screaming, and cursing your friend out would be considered nothing. They’re anything but.”, Jin crossed his arms as he looked at Hoseok. Hoseok looked at Jin and sighed.  
‘I guess not but i am fine okay.”  
“You don’t seem like it”  
“Why is everyone over me? I get it i got hurt i need to be careful. Just give me some space”, Hoseok said rather tired and frustrated. Jin turned serious.  
“I am not over you in the sense of what happened three days ago. I mean what you and Yoongi are doing. You guys are going to fuck each other….not literally. At least i hope. If you do both of you will fall and you’ll break.” Jin grabbed the spoon and the medicine and left. Hoseok looked at Jin’s retrieving figure. Jin was right. As he usually was. He would get hurt. Yoongi would get hurt. Well, who knows. Yoongi likes controlling things. Maybe that’s all he meant to Yoongi. Something to control. Something to play with. A game. For whatever reason the thought of that made Hoseok’s heart clench and his eyes tear up. Hoseok blinks them away. Why should he care? Yoongi doesn’t care about it. Neither will he.  
Hoseok walks out of the room and is welcomed with the sight of a sleeping Taehyung on the couch with book and pen in hand. Hoseok smiled. He walked towards the boy and stopped in front of him. He just stood there and admired the boy’s features. How could someone be so beautiful? That Hoseok couldn’t answer. Never had he found the answer. So instead of trying to he settled for admiring the boy. All the time he would smile fondly at him when Taehyung would some crazy thing like he always does.  
There was so much to take in and love about the boy. Hoseok could think of so many to list, but he would never be able to pick one as his favorite. He just loved everything about the boy with Green tinted brown hair.   
Hoseok took the book from the boy. Science, huh? It seemed like it was for school. The book was highlighted at certain key points and had notes on the margins. Little sticky-notes on pages with other references or other information. Hoseok smiled and put the book next to a notebook and pen which seemed to belong to Taehyung as well. He went to the closet and grabbed a small blanket. After closing the door he unfolded the soft fabric and covered Taehyung with it. The boy shifted slightly. Hoseok kneeled down and started stroking the boy’s hair out of his eyes. Hoseok chuckled when the boy had smiled slightly in his sleep.  
Yoongi was eating a bag of chips and a soda. He had missed this. Being able to just eat some junk food and chill. He would take a nap, he really needed one. Then he saw Hoseok kneeling as he was about to turn the corner. He quickly hid and peeked through the door. Yoongi eyed Hoseok then the sleeping figure on the couch. He felt a boiling feeling in his chest when he saw it was Taehyung.   
Hoseok stroked the boy’s cheek.  
“If only you knew how much i love you, Tae”, Hoseok smiled in a way that made his eyes look so sad. Yoongi could relate very well.  
“I have been ignoring you haven’t i?”, Hoseok chuckled and leaned in a bit.   
“I have been with Yoongi hyung for a while...but...i don’t know what we became. We are friends, but more than that. Yet Yoongi hyung will never become what you are to me. It’s impossible. Yoongi hyung couldn’t be good like you”, Hoseok smiled and leaned in and pecked the younger boy on the lips softly and endearingly.   
Yoongi slowly leaned back on the wall and walked back in the opposite direction. Yoongi felt an ache in his heart. Yoongi hyung will never become what you are to me. It’s impossible. Yoongi hyung couldn’t be good like you. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is he really that shitty of a person that he is worth nothing? Not even a bit? He knows he isn’t affectionate or too nice, but he cares, he loves, he feels. Is that not good enough. Is that not something?  
Yoongi dumped the chips and soda in the trash and walked out of the bighit building. He pulled his cap low and walked. He wasn’t sure to where, but he needed to feel the burn of the breeze on his face. He didn’t want to cry because of something like this. He didn’t want to cry for anything. Especially, not for Hoseok. Who saw him as so little. Yoongi decided to leave and take a walk - not getting the chance to hear the rest of what Hoseok had said.  
Hoseok separated his lips from Taehyung’s. For so long had he waited to feel them. Taehyung’s lips on his own. Of course he felt guilty since he was asleep. But now he knew how much he loved the boy. Hoseok recalled everything he had said about Yoongi. About not being good. Then he added something to that.  
“Or so i thought…”  
Hoseok was not so sure anymore. He loved Taehyung so fucking much. But the kiss. The feeling of their lips together wasn’t right. It was wrong. Not because he had taken advantage of the situation or because the boy was asleep. Taehyung’s lips didn’t become the missing puzzle piece like Yoongi’s did. Taehyung didn’t cause that warm feeling Yoongi did yet Hoseok claimed Taehyung carried his heart...then why did he feel warmer and safe with Yoongi. What did this mean.   
Hoseok still loved him. He was in love with Taehyung. The little things about him. His crazy attitude. His adorable little antics. The way he would smiled slightly in his sleep when you would stroke his hair. How he acted with kids. How he would tease but then always being so clingy. Hoseok loved every single one of those. He also loved Taehyung’s long body. Slim legs, nice arms, pretty torso. Cute lips and fierce eyes. He definitely was attracted to the boy as well. Then why did him finally kissing the boy feel so foreign. It wasn’t just because he had made himself think it was never going to happen. It was something else. Something Yoongi apparently had the ability of. Taehyung was the one. He held Hoseok’s true love not Yoongi. Then why?  
What happened?

Later on

Hoseok was dancing hard. He needed to perfect his dance. In a couple weeks they would film their mv for Fire. It was an amazing concept. Young forever was more of an acting mv. Reminded him of western mv’s. The sound of the song sounded like the typical boy bands, but better. With their own twist. Hoseok loved it.   
The fans did, too. That made his day.  
The choreo for Fire was going to be very difficult. Harder than Danger in all honesty. At first it wasn’t, but now that the dance was completed it was hard. Hoseok should be resting, but he couldn’t just not practice when he had the dance room to himself.  
Jeongguk walks in the room and scans it quickly at mutters a hushed nope and made his way back to the door.   
“Hey!”, Hoseok called over the loud music. Jeongguk immediately turned around. Hoseok paused the music.  
“What’s up with you? Walk in and walk out?”, Hoseok was smiling because it had looked rather funny. It was odd though. So he decided to check in on the kid.  
“Oh, sorry i was just looking for Yoongi hyung”, Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Yoongi? He is here.”  
“Well then he might be a super good hider then”, Jeongguk said joking around.   
“What do you mean?”  
“He was here earlier in the morning but now he isn’t home and has been out since 11 am according to Namjoon hyung. He saw him leave and he never came back.”  
“What do you mean he never came back?”, Hoseok was starting to worry.  
“Well...it’s already 6 pm and he is still out. I mean we all know it’s fine since we are on our break right, but Yoongi hyung never stays out more than two hours maybe three. It’s been around seven hours. That is way too long. He hasn’t sent any messages or calls. He won’t answer ours either. Do you know where he is?”, Seven hours? Seven fucking hours?! Where the fuck could that idiot be? Wait. He is supposed to be mad at him. Especially because of this morning. Yoongi didn’t give a damn about him. He won’t either.  
“No. I don’t.”, Hoseok said with an edgy tone. Hoseok turned away from Jeongguk and was walking to the stereo to turn the music back on to practice the dance again. Jeongguk grabbed Hoseok’s arm and forced him to turn around.  
“Jeongguk what are y-”, Hoseok said annoyed before being interrupted.   
“I know. I know you and Yoongi hyung are in bad terms, but hyung he has been out so long. You never know what could’ve happened to him. Don’t you care?”, Jeongguk looked confused. Hoseok took his arm out of the boy’s hand softly.   
“I care..but i don’t know where he is. It’s not my business where he goes and how long he stays there. He isn’t a baby Kookie”, with that Hoseok turned and turned the stereo on. The music played as Hoseok walked back to his place and got in position. Jeongguk sighed and left the room feeling down.   
Hoseok felt bad, but since Hoseok and Yoongi had started their relationship thingy everyone associated them as best buddies. They weren’t. Not even close.  
Hoseok kept dancing concentrating. Why had Yoongi gone out so early? He usually doesn’t-  
“Ah!”, Hoseok yelped as he suddenly tripped falling hard on his knee.   
“Fuck ow.. That hurt”, Hoseok stands up rubbing his knee. That’s what he gets for getting distracted. He starts again, but his mind keeps wandering off to Yoongi. He falls a second time. A third, fourth, fifth, sixth..  
Hoseok is panting hard. His limbs tired and sore. Great pain surging through them due to the falls. He keeps on fucking up all because of Yoongi’s fault. He keeps on thinking why he left. Why is he not back? Why so long? Why hasn’t he called? Why wasn’t he answering? Hoseok was getting frustrated. Hoseok smacked his cheeks softly. No. Concentrate. The dance. Remember you need to practice. That is your focus not Yoongi. As he told himself this Hoseok got back in the position right before his part. He practiced the small freestyle like moves. Then it was Yoongi’s part right after his. Focus, ignore his voice. Hoseok went through the part doing the sloppy cross motion with his legs. Fuck, why aren’t you here Yoongi? Hoseok lifted his foot a second to early and tripped falling on his elbow.   
“Shit, ow….Fuck. Why is it always me…”, with that Hoseok grabs his phone careful to not move his arm too much. He could feel his elbow throb. He dialed the number he was more than familiar with. He heard the familiar ring. He waited. Twelve seconds. It was bound to end. He wasn’t going to answer the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Hyung!”, Hoseok said relieved. Hoseok was brought back to his senses when there was a long silence.   
“Where are you calling from? This...This isn’t your number”, Yoongi sounded annoyed. Annoyed with him. Hoseok ducked his head. A habit when feeling down or little. Intimidated. Then he remembered he also had a reason to be mad and raised his head.  
“My phone. I had told all of you guys i got a new phone. I can see you gave a shit. Where are you?”, Hoseok was mad. No he wasn’t. He was just frustrated. Everything right now was all so frustrating he couldn’t seem to understand it.  
Yoongi laughed sourly.  
“You cuss at me then expect me to answer you. Well your reasoning is shit.”  
“Not too long ago you said we didn’t differ. Our Syllogistic reasoning wasn’t too far off is what you had said that day at the studio. Did you forget? Are you ditching me out now?”, Hoseok said recalling the time Yoongi had introduce Young Forever to him. Yoongi was silent.  
“Yeah...Maybe i am”, Hoseok froze.  
“You’re fucking with me”, Hoseok said pained.  
“Nope. We never got that far. What mistook it for your sex toy? Oh it’s fine go home and fuck yourself like always instead of fucking my life will ya?”, Yoongi said with so much poison. Hoseok was baffled by the fact that Yoongi mentioned sex toys when none of them owned any and practically called him a fucking nuisance and slut.  
“Hyung...where are you?”, Hoseok couldn’t let himself cry over a ass like Yoongi.  
“Don’t have to tell you now do i? You can go and fuck around with Tae or keep molesting him in his sleep like you do. Seemed to work out for you pretty well this morning”, Yoongi said with such venom that could burn you down to bones.  
“What are you talking about? I would nev-”, Hoseok fell silent as he recalled the events that morning. When he had just pecked Taehyung’s lips. It was an impulsive mood he didn’t want to. He wouldn’t have done it. Sadly, he let his body react before his brain. Had Yoongi seen that? Was he disgusted by him? Why was he so mad though? Why was there such a distaste in his voice?  
“Did you see?”, Hoseok asked calmly.  
“Oh i saw. I heard, too. Don’t worry we don’t have to do anything other than fuck and help each other out yeah? I mean like you said i am no good. Not like him right?”, Hoseok closed his eyes and exhaled in guilt. He really should learn to save his words for better times. He had to learn what to say and how to say it.   
“Hyung i didn’t mean it like that. I -”  
“No you made it pretty clear. If you felt that way then i don’t see why you should have gone along with this. You should have said no”  
“Why am i the only one who should have called out? You are not free of guilt either. You love Jimin. It is more than obvious that you realize i am not Jimin. You don’t and won’t love me like you love Jimin. You might love me and i might mean something to you, but i will never be what Jimin is to you. We both know i am right. So instead of saying i was the one who should have said no. Remember you also have that chance. Don’t put all the blame on me.”, Hoseok said seriously. He wasn’t mad at Yoongi. Yoongi was right. He should have said no that this was a bad idea. However, he wasn’t the only one.   
Yoongi was in the same situation as he was. He knew the problem of loving one of your bandmates. He could call out. He didn’t. Yoongi kept going with it. Now here he is complaining to Hoseok about it.  
“I don’t always have to do everything for you. You are a grown man”  
“Yes, i am. So are you”  
“Yeah okay we both messed up. You seemed to realize our mistake sooner than i did. Why didn’t you help us both and end this. “  
“I didn’t know what to do! You used me!”  
“Used you!? How?! We were a wreck, Hoseok!!!”  
“You made me feel like some type of object”, Hoseok said feeling the tears rising again.  
“Well, i never thought you weren’t enough. I always thought you were too good for me! I didn’t deserve to have your company. You didn’t deserve my shit! I never compared you to Jimin and then say you weren’t good like him!”. Yoongi said. Yoongi wasn’t big on crying, but he sounded ready to let a tear roll down the snow like expanse of his skin.  
“I ..i didn’t mean to. I honestly never meant it like that. I actually...when i kissed Taehyung it felt...there was this feeling i can’t get out of my head. It was like-”  
“I don’t...i don’t want to hear about that. I don’t need to know how you felt kissing the person you really love. That’s your business”, Yoongi didn’t need to know. He didn’t want to.  
“Where are you hyung? We have all been calling you. Please come back”  
“I went to visit a friend...My phone was dead. I burrowed his charger not too long ago. I’m on my way right now”  
“Umm okay”  
Hoseok heard the phone line die. Yoongi had ended the call without saying bye. Hoseok let the small tears run down his cheeks. It hurt. Many things hurt. Being used that way by Yoongi. As a replacement for Jimin when they had an argument or when he got jealous of another member getting close to Jimin. Yoongi went to him. Hoseok understood he got frustrated. He did too, but there was an odd feeling of hurt when Yoongi would do that.  
“Hyung?”  
Hoseok looked up to find Jimin. He wiped his eyes. He then smiled the same plastic smile that was so his, but never him.  
“Hey, what’s up”  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Nothing i just…”, Hoseok couldn’t answer. Jimin looked at Hoseok’s phone.  
“Did you speak with him?”  
“Yeah”  
“Is he coming home?”  
“Yeah, he went to a friend’s house”, Jimin nodded. He helped Hoseok up. Jimin got his water and gave it to Hoseok.  
“We… umm we are going out for pizza and some junk food. Manager hyung is taking all of us. Wanna come?”, Jimin offered smiling sweetly. Hoseok would have gone. Yet he wanted to make sure Yoongi had come home safely.  
“No. Thanks, but i wanna make sure he’s okay”, Jimin didn’t need to ask further. He knew what he meant.  
“Okay i’ll let the others know. Get some rest”  
“Thanks”, Jimin smiled and left the studio. It was awfully quiet. Hoseok didn’t like it but he felt at ease. The silence letting him think. What was he supposed to do? The best choices aren’t always the easiest ones. This was not easy at all. What were they. Were him and Yoongi just friends. What was he to Yoongi? What was Yoongi to him? There was love. Of course, they are friends. Was that it though?  
Yoongi walked into the dorms. The lights were off and everything was quiet. Not a sign of movement anywhere. The studio and dance room lights were off when he had come so there was no one there. They probably went out to eat. They do that often. So Yoongi assumed there would be no one there. Out of curiosity he slowly walked to Hoseok’s room. He saw Jimin’s bed first and then Hoseok’s. There was no one there. So there really was no one. Something about Hoseok not being there burned in chest. It was an odd feeling. Yoongi walked to his room and locked the door. It was a habit of his especially since he was taking his clothes off. The lights were off, but the dark didn’t bother him. He took his clothes off and dropped them in the the basket. He decided to just sleep in his boxers today. It had been a bad day and he just wanted to be comfortable. Something he had not been in a while.   
Yoongi lifted the cover and laid himself in bed when he felt a sudden warmth on his bed. Which happened the be under him. He got up on his knees. Yoongi was surprised to find Hoseok. Hoseok rubbed his eyes. He turned so he would no longer be in a the fetal position.. His upper body is facing the ceiling towards Yoongi while his legs are still cradled to the side in a semi-fetal position. Hoseok smiles softly.  
“Oh..Welcome back”, Hoseok said voice soft and raspy from just waking up from being asleep for a good half hour. Yoongi couldn’t ignore the fact that Hoseok was just so...vulnerable. His t-shirt hung low on his neck exposing pretty collarbones. The bottom of the shirt wrinkled and up letting a good expanse of tan smooth skin be exposed from his hips. His shorts tighter than usual bringing out the outline of his thighs even more. Yoongi mentally slapped himself right now is not the time to get aroused over the boy you are mad at!   
“Why are you in my bed?”, Yoongi asked. He saw Hoseok’s smile become sad. Hoseok was still smiling, but his smile was pitiful. Full of sorrow. Smiles are supposed to represent happiness and laughter. This smile had none of those. Yoongi frowned at the fact that he had caused their sunshine to lose its light.   
“I … i was waiting for hyung”, Hoseok said in a soft voice. Hoseok looked like a child. The way he ducked his head and talked like that. Amusingly it reminded Yoongi of porn scenes then again he was creeped out by the fact that his mind put Hoseok and porn together.   
“I didn’t need you to. Leave”, Yoongi knew he shouldn’t be like this. Hoseok was trying to help. Make things better. He should be more considerate. He could see how Hoseok’s face went dull. His eyes even more gloomy and tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Yoongi had to leave. Get away from him. He was bound to break if he didn’t look away. Yoongi was starting to get up ready to change and leave to the living room when.   
“Hyung”, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and enabled him to move. Yoongi looked at Hoseok was trying very hard not to cry. Hoseok sat up so he was almost at Yoongi’s level.  
“Please...let me fix this...stay”, Hoseok said softly cupping Yoongi’s face. The gesture started out sweet. Then Hoseok firmly grabbed him and pressed his lips against Yoongi’s. Yoongi was shocked. Hoseok was not one to do things like this. Hoseok pulled away and looked at Yoongi’s eyes with his dazed ones.   
“Yoongi hyung”  
Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s waist pulling him close. Hoseok gasped. Yoongi pressed their lips hard. It was rough, but at the same time it was a gentle gesture. Yoongi kept leaning towards the younger boy until Hoseok was flat on his back and Yoongi was pressed right on him. Yoongi started molding their lips together. Little wet noises left their mouths as the disconnected and reconnected their lips. Hoseok grabbed onto Yoongi’s back. Yoongi had always enjoyed that. The feeling of Hoseok’s blunt nails scratching down his back was a huge turn on. It made him feel so much power over his dongsaeng. Yoongi grinded his hips down on the younger and Hoseok yelped. Yoongi took this as a chance to explore the warm expanse of Hoseok’s mouth with his tongue. Hoseok mewled. Everyone compared Hoseok to a cat and puppy. Right now he was more like a cat. So sensitive. His reactions were extremely arousing.   
Just seeing how he squirmed under him made his cock twitch in anticipation. Hoseok had an erection of his own. Yoongi was pleased to know the effect he had on the boy.   
Their tongues mixed and swirled together in a battle for dominance. Hoseok tried. He really did. Yet when Yoongi pulled his hair he felt a shot of pleasure go down to his arousal and he yelped loudly, submitting immediately. Hoseok was a submissive person in general this being no exception. Yoongi easily won dominance. Hoseok grinded his hips up to give Yoongi pleasure. Yoongi praised Hoseok’s fluid hip movements. Again proving his role as lead dancer.   
Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s shirt over his head. He was once again greeted with gorgeous skin and a beautiful body. Yoongi just wanted to taint all that soft clear skin. So he did. He bit Hoseok’s neck and sucked on it while lapping on the love bite he had left behind with his tongue. Hoseok mewled.   
“Yoongi hyung~ Please”  
“Please what?”  
Yoongi wanted to hear him say it. Beg for it. He didn’t want this to be a mistake. Last time he had not been ready emotionally. Which is why he had called him Taehyung. Hoseok looked more stable now. He seemed to understand what they were about to do and what it would mean.  
“Hyung...Yoongi~ Fuck me please”, Hoseok moaned out. Yoongi groaned at both what Hoseok was saying and the sight infront of him. Or better said beneath him. Hoseok was panting. Sweat around his neck. Pretty purple bruises tinted into hi tan skin everywhere. The stylist noonas would flip, but Yoongi didn’t care. As long as Hoseok felt good.  
Yoongi kissed Hoseok sweetly. A lot different from the previous kisses which were heated. Hoseok’s lips were cherry red and swollen. Yoongi loved it. Yoongi caressed the side of Hoseok’s face. Hoseok leaned into the touch and practically purred. Yoongi smiled softly, lovingly.   
“Hobi..You do know what this means, right? Are you sure you want this?”, Yoongi asked and saw how Hoseok became quite sad at that.  
“I am asking not because you aren’t Jimin or because i am pissed at you calling me Taehyung. I am asking because i don’t want this to be something you regret. Which we probably will, but not because it was an act while we were in the moment...We aren’t teens anymore. We should be smart about this….I don’t want to hurt you. Do you really want this?”, Yoongi said getting closer to Hoseok.  
Hoseok understood what Yoongi meant. It was a mutual thing. Yoongi seemed to have some pressure since he would top. Hoseok couldn’t play Dom for shit.   
“I know and i want to. I know what i am asking for...Please Yoongi hyung~”, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi smiled and kissed him slowly. Their tongues mingling together. It was a slow and somehow emotion filled gesture. Wasn’t just a heated up thing people tended to do with one night stands or fuck buddies. They were much more than that. More than friends. Yet according to them they were still not close to being anything. Not a couple, not a crush, there were no feelings of love. Then what were they?  
Yoongi went down Hoseok’s neck while kissing everything. His chest and all the way down his abdomen. Once in awhile pausing to suck and bite a purple bruise into his skin. This had Hoseok moaning and impatient.  
“Y-Yoongi, mmm, hyung~”, Hoseok was pleading. Yoongi loved to make the boy beg and create such a mess out of him.  
“Patience, Hobi”, Yoongi bit his navel and Hoseok yelped grabbing Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi let him. He didn’t mind the pull. If anything it made him want to do it harder.  
Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s shorts along with his boxers down. Hoseok whimpered at the feeling of the fresh air hitting his cock. It was hard against his belly and it was hot. Both in how warm it was and how sexy he looked. Yoongi stared at it. As odd as it sounds Yoongi thought Hoseok’s cock was pretty and cute. He has seen his share of genitals in his life and they have all been meh or oh my god no while Hoseok’s was just pretty. Just like the rest of him. It was tan like the rest of his skin. His balls a bit tanner. Yet what Hoseok found oddly cute was the pink color at the tip of Hoseok’s cock. It was so innocent looking. Even if there was nothing innocent about this. Hoseok panting, covered in love bites, unshed tears from the pleasure and puffy red lips didn’t help at all. He really looked like those submissive sexy guys that bottom in porn.   
“Yoongi hyung, stop staring...it’s embarrassing~”, Hoseok whimpered out. Hoseok covered himself with his hands. Yoongi was never really affectionate when he had sex. Boys or girls he wasn’t. It was just sex. Nothing else. With Hoseok though he felt so out of character. Or maybe he was so in character. Yoongi never thought too much to realize it.   
He grabbed his hands and kissed them softly. Hoseok widened his eyes in shock. It was totally just, wow, seeing Yoongi do this. Somehow he felt flattered knowing it was with him.   
“Don’t. Don’t hide yourself. It might not mean much coming from me, but… I find you completely...beautiful.”, Yoongi blushed slightly and looked away. Hoseok blushed a deep red. It meant a lot. He could tell Yoongi was being honest and that made it that much better.  
“Hyung, please”, Hoseok begged again. Yoongi smiled and kissed Hoseok roughly. Hoseok moaned into the kiss. And grabbed Yoongi’s arms. Yoongi pulled away soon. Hoseok whined.   
“Wait okay?”  
Yoongi got of the bed. Hoseok blushed even more as he noticed the big bulge in Yoongi’s boxer briefs. It was a lot bigger than Taehyung had said. Teahyung tends to shower with Yoongi. Yoongi lets him sometimes. Rarely, but he does sometimes. Yoongi comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom.   
“Hobi are you sure you want this? You can still say no”, Yoongi said as he sat between Hoseok’s legs. Hoseok smiled his heart shaped smile that made Yoongi’s heart melt.   
“I do”  
With that Yoongi started to kiss around Hoseok’s hard member. Hoseok gripped on the bed sheets. Yoongi smirked. He lubed up his fingers. Right when he positioned his finger he took all of Hosoek’s cock in his mouth. Hoseok yelped.   
“H-hyung!”  
Yoongi moaned along the length causing a shiver to run down his spine. Yoongi slowly pushed his finger past the tight muscle until he was down to the last knuckle. Yoongi had been slowly moving his head up and down. Yoongi looked up at Hoseok. Hoseok moaned at the sight. Yoongi asked for permission with his eyes. Hoseok nodded slowly and Yoongi began sliding his finger in and out at a snail’s pace. Hoseok moaned softly. His hips slowly moving up and down on his finger. Yoongi deemed him ready and added a second lubed up finger. Hoseok faltered in his movements. Yoongi began to suck a little harder.  
Ah! Nn~ Yoongi hyung, please-”  
“Just be patient. You still aren’t ready.” his voice was raspy from sucking on Hoseok’s cock. Small beads of precome already surfacing. Yoongi chuckled. He was so turned on wasn’t he. Man, Hoseok was so fucking cute and goddamn hot at the same time. Yoongi was going at a soft pace. It wasn’t as slow now. He spread his fingers, stretching Hoseok. Yoongi inserted a third finger. Yoongi could tell Hoseok was struggling now. His eyes were screwed shut. A layer of sweat covering his body beautifully. This time Yoongi kissed Hoseok’s thighs. He remembered the boy having a weakness for biting. Yoongi bit down hard on the soft flesh cause the boy to arch slightly. Hoseok moaned loudly and Yoongi repeated his actions. After a couple minutes Yoongi began a fast rhythm with his fingers. Hoseok whimpered. Yoongi curled his fingers suddenly.  
“Hyung! Ah! There! That spot..it-”  
“I know. Did you like that babe?”, The nickname caused them both to blush. It had come out so naturally. Yoongi didn’t know if Hoseok disliked it or if he ruined the moment. Hoseok didn’t want to ruin the mood so he nodded. Seeing that Hoseok seemed to like the name he kept using it.   
“Mmm, Babe i can’t wait to be inside you. Do you know how much i want to fuck you? Huh, babe?”  
Hoseok moaned. He nodded. Yoongi pulled his fingers out. Hoseok whimpered at the loss, but shut up once he saw Yoongi opening the small foil packet and watched as he slid the condom on. Yoongi grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed himself up. He groaned. Hoseok blushed at the sound and the fact that he got hornier. Yoongi looked at Hoseok.  
“Hobi...You can still say no. Are you sure?”  
The fact that he would still ask at this point made himself realize it was worth it. Hoseok hugged Yoongi by his neck. He slowly licked then nibbled the skin there. Yoongi moaned. Taking that as a yes he placed himself at Hoseok’s entrance and grabbed his hips. Slowly he inserted himself inch by inch.   
“Yoongi~ it stings”, Hoseok said dropping the formalities. Yoongi let him. He was in no position to nag about him not saying hyung.   
“I know… just wait a bit, Mmm, okay?”, Yoongi moaned out. Hoseok was super tight and hot. It felt too good. Hoseok nodded gripping Yoongi’s hair tightly with one hand. Yoongi moaned and snapped his hips foward.   
“Ah!”  
“Sorry! Did i hurt you? I didn-”  
“Please do that again...Yoongi please”, Yoongi was surprised. Yet Hoseok did seem to like it rough. He had expected it to hurt a bit, but apparently it didn’t. Yoongi wasn’t going to argue as he could see Hoseok’s hair stuck to his forehead, lips abused, skin tinted with gorgeous bruises, sweaty skin and Hoseok was just sexy as fuck.   
Yoongi went all the way out to snap his hips roughly hearing the sound of skin slapping resonate in the room alongside his grunts and Hoseok’s moans. Yoongi kept the even pace. It wasn’t fast, but it wasn’t slow either.  
“Yoongi, A-ah! P-please, Nghn- more! Faster”, Hoseok gripped his hair harder and Yoongi moaned loudly before going at full speed.   
“AH! Yes, there! Hyung there!”, Hoseok moaned lewdly and Yoongi loved it. Something about having Hoseok this close was so satisfying. Not just the sex. The way they held each other was so full of love that they said they didn’t have for one another. Yoongi decided not to think about it too much. Instead he focused on bringing Hoseok to his climax. Judging by the way his thighs shook he was close. Yoongi was glad. He himself was far too near his end.   
“Yoongi! Close! Fuck, hyung i’m close!”  
“I know. I know babe...fuck”, Yoongi went even faster completely abusing his prostate.   
“I can’t - hyung please… come hyung. Please come i can’t hold it, Ah! Hyung!”, Hoseok moaned non-stop. Yoongi kissed his forehead.   
“Don’t wait. Come. Come for me baby. Come for hyung”  
“But hyung-”  
“Be a good boy for hyung and come, baby”, Yoongi grabbed the poor boy’s neglected cock and started stroking it in time with his erratic thrusts. Hoseok yelped.   
“Yoongi hyung!”, Hoseok hugged Yoongi flush against his chest. Yoongi hugged him back. Not long after Hoseok came hard. White staining Hoseok’s tummy and a little of Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi kept thrusting and came a few minutes later.  
Yoongi laid on Hoseok’s chest enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing. The sound of his pounding heart.   
Yoongi carefully pulled out and disposed the condom once he was done. He grabbed his own T-shirt and cleaned Hoseok up. He helped get him into his clothes. Yoongi put on some clothes and helped Hoseok to his room. He would have carried him if he wasn’t that weak.   
Hoseok now was on his own bed. Yoongi gave him a kiss on his head and was about to turn when Hoseok called him.  
“Hyung”  
“Hmm?”  
“What are we?”, Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Friends. What we always have been”  
“But...hyung friends don’t….they don’t fuck one another.”, Hoseok said seriously. He looked beat, but he wanted to know. Yoongi sighed.   
“Long before this happened we agreed it was just sex”  
“Is that all it was to you? Sex? I was just a good lay. Sex?”, Hoseok said confused.   
“Hobi, you love Tae. I love Jimin. What did you expect?”  
“It’s not that simple”  
“Then what is it?”  
“That’s what i hoped you would tell me”, Hoseok looked at the floor with tears in his eyes. He chuckled.   
“Sorry, i - i was stupid. Hyung sleep well an-”  
“No, no umm, fuck i am not good at this. Feelings i mean”  
“You sure are good with your feelings towards Jimin”, Yoongi sighed. He didn’t want to ruin it again.   
“Hobi, what are you looking for? It seems like you’re asking a much bigger question than what are we “, Hoseok sniffed.   
“Sorry- i….i just don’t - i don’t wanna- ruin...i don’t want you to hate me”, Yoongi sat next to Hoseok and wiped the tears away.   
“I could never ever hate you. If anything i should hate myself for hurting you so much. I do love you, Hobi.”, Hoseok looked at him.  
“Jimin will always be number one.”  
“Tae will, too”  
“Hyung-”  
“We are fucked up i know, but...let’s not ruin things because of that. You are still my friend and i love you. Let’s not fuck that up okay. The answers to our questions will come at their own time okay, Hobi?”, Yoongi just didn’t want to ruin things with Hoseok now that they were better. Hoseok felt hurt. He didn’t want to be put to the side. Yet he knew what Yoongi meant. Yoongi was right. They needed time. Hoseok smiled and nodded. Yoongi was getting up when Hoseok grabbed his hand.   
“Could you sleep with me today? Please?”  
Yoongi knew the others would be back. They would see. They would ask questions. Jin would lecture him for hours.   
“Yeah”  
He didn’t care.  
“Goodnight hyung”, Hoseok said as he held the fabric of Yoongi’s shirt and snuggled himself close to his chest. Yoongi wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.  
“Night Hobi”  
The others could fuck themselves. He couldn’t care less. Hoseok was happy that’s what mattered to him. Like that they fell asleep unaware of what was to come in the future.


	9. I Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been a go for it, just do, nothing more thing turned out to be not too simple. Or maybe it was so simple, so obvious, always there that Min Yoongi missed it. Until now. And he still isn't sure what the fuck anything means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS YOU WILL LOVE THIS ONE!!!!! It brings back the angst, but fluff and smut and omg it's a roller coaster! Just read it and Hope you all enjoy. Luv U Guys! :3

“Okay may you please tell me what you were doing in Hoseok’s bed?”, asked Jin rubbing his temples. Yoongi knew this was coming. Yet he stayed true to his word.  
“You guys can fuck yourselves. I am just glad i fixed things with him”, Yoongi said leaning on the headboard of his bed. Jin rested against Jeongguk’s bed. Jin glared at Yoongi.  
“Did you guys do it?”  
Yoongi eyed Jin from his phone and then looked back down at the screen as if nothing happened. Jin fumed. He grabbed Yoongi’s phone from his hands and let it fall hard on the desk. Yoongi cared for his things but his phone was the last thing on his mind at the moment.  
“I am being serious? Did you and Hoseok fuck? Did you?”  
“And if we did that would still be none of your business” , Yoongi glared at Jin this time not afraid to speak his thoughts towards the elder.  
“It is. Hoseok is also my friend. What is he to you?”  
“Why do you guys always ask that? Hoseok asked the same thing what are we? Can we not just take it slow?”  
“Take it slow? You think what you are doing is taking it slow? Hoseok has all the right to ask you that question just as it yours to answer it. Don’t be fucking him up. If you break him i will break you. If it cost me my position in BTS and BigHit i will. A friend to me is much more important than my career. “, Jin was actually threatening him. Yoongi was a bit taken back. Jin never acted like this. Yoongi felt betrayed. He felt as if everyone put everything on him. Always him.  
“You always defend Hobi. You are always on someone else's side but never mine. Can you support me just once?”  
“I am supporting you! Trying to make you see that you’re making a mistake is support! I care Yoongi and because of that i will tell you what you need to hear not what you want to hear”, Jin said looking straight at Yoongi. His gaze never faltered. Yoongi sighed and rested his elbows on his knees as he rested further back on the headboard.  
“Did you and Hoseok have sex or not?”  
Yoongi wanted to be honest and tell him the truth, but he could see how much it affected Jin. Jin had a dark expression. Heavy and tired. He looked more done, figuratively speaking. Yoongi knew that he wasn’t doing the best thing when it came to Hoseok, but he didn’t want it to end. He should want it to end. Hoseok isn’t the person he loves. Jimin is. Jimin is the one that makes him want to bring the moon down to his feet and make a house out of gold for him. Jimin is the one. Hoseok...he doesn’t love Hoseok at all not in a romantic way. There was nothing. He held no love for him, that’s what Yoongi told himself anyway.  
“No, we didn’t”  
“Yoongi-”  
“We didn’t”  
There was a silence. It wasn’t exactly awkward. Yet it was by no means comfortable. It was just tolerable. The silence didn’t ease anything, but it helped in a way. Jin sighed.  
“Okay, fine. I believe you. I’m sorry for being such a dick and not trusting you i was just worried tha-”  
Right when everything was going well. When he could see Jin’s expression becoming a bit more bright, worry leaving his system and looking less tired someone had to barge in. Ironically, it had to be Hoseok.  
“Hyung~ I think you left my boxers in your room. I only have my shorts and i’m gonna…..wash”, Hoseok was busy looking at his phone and speaking that he didn’t notice Jin. He paused at the end of his sentence when he actually did look up and saw him with eyebrows furrowed.  
“Umm…”, Hoseok looked at Yoongi for help and was greeted with a glare. Oh, shit thought Hoseok. He ducked his head.  
“Uh, Okay, i ...i came at a wrong time didn’t i? So...yeah, i’m just gonna go”, Hoseok turned quickly when Jin’s voice stopped him.  
“No. You stay”  
“But i’m going to do laund-”  
“You have all day. You sit your ass down and listen”, Hoseok sat next to Yoongi instantly. Jin rarely talked like that. In what the members called his scolding voice. Hoseok eyed Yoongi and Yoongi glared back. Hoseok whimpered softly so only Yoongi would hear, as an apology.  
“Okay. So apparently you lied, right?”, asked Jin rubbing his temples again with more pressure. Hoseok looked confused.  
“No. We didn’t fuck”  
Hoseok snapped his head at Yoongi. Yoongi was looking at Jin.  
“Then why would Hoseok say that you forgot his boxers in your room? “, Yoongi tried to think of a good excuse but there was non. He really couldn’t. Hoseok came to understand what he had walked into.  
“Hyung we..we didn’t!”  
“Yes you did”, Jin said back at Hoseok. Hoseok kept denying it.  
“No. We didn’t”  
“You did”  
“Didn’t”  
“Yes!”  
“Hyung!”  
“Hoseok! Stop lying”  
“I am not!”  
“You are!”  
“Am not!”, Yoongi was trying so hard not to speak up because he would cuss the living daylights out of both of them.  
“You did!”  
“No we did not!”  
“You guys fucked”  
“No we didn’t !”  
“You did”  
“Did not”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“Yes “  
“No”  
“Okay okay okay….You used condoms right?”  
“Yes we did”, Yoongi now snapped his head at Hoseok. Hoseok then covered his mouth as he realized he had spilled the beans. Hoseok looked at Yoongi apologizing. Yoongi let his head fall on his arms. He cussed softly.  
“Uh huh. Yeah Yoongi you guys didn’t right?”, Jin said smirking with his arms crossed. Hoseok dropped his head.  
“God, You guys are stupid. I don’t need to say anything else right? You guys know what i have told you. I always tell you. Please just ...just don’t fuck your friendship. Sex isn’t worth that”, Jin turned in the same direction Hoseok had just come in from and got out. He closed the door and he was rather upset at the fact the two boys had done that. He just .. he was scared. Jin was scared that they would end up causing a problem that would not be able to fix. Jin reached for his phone to call his mom since it was time for him to check up on his family. His pocket was empty. His back pockets were empty. Then he remembered leaving it on Jeongguk’s bed. Jin went back to the room, but stood still when he saw Hoseok and Yoongi talking.  
Hoseok looked at Yoongi as if he was a puppy that had just gotten in trouble and his owner was ignoring him.  
“Hyung~”  
“Shut up”  
“Yoongi hyung~ i..i am sorry”  
“Good to know. You can go tell Jin that”  
“But i didn’t know. I didn’t think Jin hyung would notice-”  
“Hobi how could he not notice. I never sleep in someone’s bed nor do i let them sleep with me. We had been alone. The lights were all off. We were hugging. Not to mention you came barging in saying i had left your boxers here. He would have to be stupid not to notice...or maybe just be Namjoon”, Jin smiled at that. He knew how oblivious Namjoon could be.  
Hoseok didn’t seem to feel any better. He was still frowning and his eyes were glistening with tears. Yoongi turned his head to look at Hoseok and his heart melted. Seeing his guilty face and how he wanted to cry out of guilt was just something he could not take. Yoongi always thinks Jimin and Hobi resembled each other in some aspects of their attitude. As Yoongi has said before he was only weak to Hoseok and Jimin. Like the time they went Bungee Jumping. He had silently supported all the members. He said a few things to support Jimin yet when it was Hoseok’s turn he would not stop shouting. Fighting or come on, Hobi and many other things. He never stopped until Hoseok was done. The cameras had not seen, but he had hugged him. Hoseok had been shaking.  
“Hobi, don’t..fuck you know you shouldn’t take these things seriously. I was joking.”  
“But it’s true. Jin hyung had to notice. I was stupid and came in. I am so fucking stupid an-”  
“Hey, no, no,no.”, Jin was surprised when Yoongi grabbed both of Hoseok’s hands and encaged them with his own. Leaning closer to Hoseok.  
“Don’t ever call yourself stupid. You are far from being that. Don’t ever cuss at yourself either you are not part of that ugliness. Especially, not in front of me”, Yoongi said seriously bringing Hoseok’s hands to his mouth as he placed a kiss on his fingers.  
Hoseok pouted.  
“But… hyung you always cuss me out”, Jin had to cover his mouth to hold back a scoff.  
Yoongi let out a scoff close to a chuckle. He smiled his lips still on Hoseok’s fingers. He kissed them one more time before looking up at him.  
“Only i can do that”  
“Hey that’s not fair! I’ll do it, too”, Yoongi raised an eyebrow.  
“Sure you wanna go there?”, he smirked at Hoseok pouting more.  
“No….”  
“God, you’re cute”, Yoongi leaned in and kissed Hoseok’s lips softly while smiling. Hoseok laughed that heart shaped smile Yoongi loved . Yoongi dove back in making Hoseok laugh more.  
“Ya! Then you complain i’m not affectionate”, Hoseok chuckled before sitting on Yoongi’s lap. His butt over Yoongi’s crotch, but there was no lust. It was just them being affectionate. Hoseok linked his fingers behind Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi let his hands rest on his hips with a smile.  
“And you complain i never take initiative”, Hoseok said with a playful tone yet innocent. There was no second meanings. No inferences of anything dirty.  
Yoongi rubbed circles on Hoseok’s hipbone, slightly going inside his shirt to feel warm skin with his thumbs. Yoongi smirked and let his voice drop.  
“Prove me wrong then, babe”  
Hoseok blushed at the nickname. Just because it was usually used between couples. Real couples with real love. Also the fact that it reminded him of the past night with Yoongi and the fact that they had sex. Hoseok leaned in closing the gap and pecked Yoongi’s lips. It was a quick peck not even a second. Hoseok bit his lip in embarrassment. Yoongi smiled his gummy smile and raised one of his hands so they would rest behind Hoseok’s head. He let his fingers massage his head and play with his hair lightly as he brought Hoseok down so he could kiss him. Hoseok let his lips rest against Yoongi’s. There was no tongue. It was a gentle open mouth kiss. Jin felt shocked seeing this. He was not used to seeing affection like this between men especially his friends. It was odd in a sense.  
Yoongi let his hands drop to cup Hoseok’s ass. It wasn’t big like Jimin’s but it was a lot firmer. He liked that. It was plump and soft while Jimin’s was squishy. He massaged it and playfully groped it. Hoseok yelped pulling back.  
“Hyung!”, Yoongi smirked.  
“Still whining?”, he said in a teasing tone. Hoseok glared at him. Yoongi let his hands rest at the curve of Hoseok’s lower back and ass and let his head rest on the crook of Hoseok’s neck. He inhaled deeply and sighed contently. Yoongi looked tired. Hoseok smiled softly and separated his fingers. One hand staying on Yoongi’s neck caressing it. The other stroking his hair. Yoongi hummed.  
“Sleepy?”, Hoseok asked softly.  
“Yeah...Worked in the studio a lot”, was Yoongi’s answer. Hoseok hummed as he continued pampering Yoongi.  
“Is there any discomfort?”  
“No i’m fine like this. I like when you hug me when i’m on you”, Hoseok said. He honestly liked straddling Yoongi like this. Feeling his arms around him as he pressed his head on his neck. It was sweet. Yoongi chuckled.  
“That’s good, but i wasn’t referring to that”, Jin almost screamed at Yoongi for asking such things. Hoseok blushed red.  
“Oh...no, it feels a bit sore, but nothing bad. Just odd. I’m fine”, Hoseok said and Yoongi sighed almost in relief.  
“I’m glad….i had been wanting to ask that since last night”  
“That’s cute”, Yoongi scoffed, but smiled nonetheless.  
“Is it okay to stay like this for a while? Before the other members come back from recording with Namjoon?”, Yoongi asked voice showing how tired he really was. Drowsiness making its presence known.  
“Of course. Rest hyung”, Yoongi hummed as he let his body drift into sleep. He would definitely enjoy his nap. Yoongi felt a sudden feeling of relaxation hit his entire system as he heard the steady pulse of Hoseok’s heart. He loved the sound of it.  
Jin slowly stepped back. He would get his phone later. The phone was the last thing that mattered. The last thing in his head. Jin was too busy thinking about what he had just witnessed. No love? No love they say. Just sex and comfort...understanding? Jin was scared now. If he wasn’t scared before he was close to shitting his pants now. What made it worse is Jin didn’t think Hoseok nor Yoongi realized the gravity of it. They were in too deep.  
Their feelings already put and blossoming. Taehyung and Jimin now becoming the catalyst to this. This was always meant to be wasn’t it? thought Jin. The way Yoongi always was soft on him. Yeah, he had a soft spot with Jimin. Jimin was the one he loved, according to him. Yet he changed so much for Hoseok. He changed without even changing at all. He just became who he needed to be. Received love and care he needed. Hoseok became more gentle. Sweet and caring. Willing to give Yoongi anything he wanted just to see him happy. They didn’t realize that they had already fallen.

Days Later

Yoongi kissed Hoseok passionately. His tongue explored the now familiar cavern of Hoseok’s mouth. Hot and sweet.  
Hoseok grabbed the khaki fabric on Yoongi’s chest from the coat he was wearing. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s waist bringing him in closer. His hands under the denim jacket. His body heat radiated under the heavy denim fabric. Wool around the collar making his neck extra hot. Hoseok whimpered when Yoongi nibbled his bottom lip teasingly. Yoongi felt a tingly sensation run down his spine as he felt Hoseok grab harder at his chest. Yoongi really started to think he had a kink for it.  
Hoseok was the first one to pull away. Their bodies were still close as Yoongi did not let go of his waist. Instead grabbing harder so he wouldn’t move back. Yoongi smirked to himself when he saw Hoseok’s lips puffy and slightly swollen. Instead of their usual rose pink color they were now a red. Glossy with Yoongi’s saliva. Hoseok was panting softly it was amusing, but Yoongi couldn’t tease him. He was also panting slightly.  
“Hyung, you seem quite energetic today? Is something up?”  
“Nah, you just look hot today”  
Hoseok scoffed.  
“So what? I’m not hot any other day?”, Yoongi smirked letting his voice drop.  
“Nope”, he said letting the “p” pop loudly. Hoseok glared at him and pouted. He tried leaning back to get away. Yoongi kept his grip firm.  
“Let me go! If i’m so ugly then you shouldn’t be around me!”  
“I never said you were ugly”  
“You said i wasn’t hot”  
“Because you’re adorable”  
Hoseok blushed and Yoongi smirked as he pecked his nose.  
“I’m not cute...:”, Yoongi gripped harder into Hoseok’s waist and pulled him towards him so now their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Yoongi put his lips right under Hoseok’s earlobe.  
“Debatable”, Yoongi kissed Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok could feel the goosebumps rising in his skin despite the warmth of his clothes. Hoseok didn’t want to do this right now. Well, he wanted to but he was a bit scared to get caught. They were filming 1000 days with BTS. Wow, time has really flown by. Hoseok remembers when they had just debuted. No more dream. Man, it was such a long time ago, but it feels like it was just yesterday. With a lot more makeup, too. Now the stylist put less makeup. They were filming this for the fans as a Thank you. They have cheered them on all the way. From the start. They deserved this and much more. Hoseok was going to do his best.  
Yet that wasn’t the reason he was scared. He was scared because they were at the filming sight with all the members, all the staff, people walking around and they were hiding in the small corner of the building. Hoseok didn’t want to have to explain why they were in such a compromising situation.  
“Yoongi hyung...I think we should go “  
“Just a little bit more”, Yoongi pressed his lips against Hoseok’s lips once more. Hoseok really wanted to tell the rapper that they really really really needed to stop. They could do this later especially since they were surrounded by people. Yet Hoseok couldn’t. He knew Yoongi’s birthday was tomorrow. He had something planned. It was going to take away his dignity away, but Yoongi had mentioned it so he was up for it.  
Yoongi bit Hoseok’s bottom lip as he grabbed Hoseok’s ass. Hoseok whimpered at the sudden rough action. Yoongi let his fingers press into the curve of Hoseok’s ass.  
“Hobi!”, they stopped.  
“Hobi!”, It was their manager.  
“It’s my turn to film”, Hoseok said lips red. Yoongi smiled. He let go, but pecked Hoseok before walking with him.  
“Well then do a good job”  
“Always”  
Yoongi smirked as he watched Hoseok walk toward the crew who told him to sit down in a chair as he would just speak freely. Say anything he wanted. Hoseok bit his lip nervously getting ready. Yoongi could see Hoseok quickly thinking of what he was going to say, how he was going to say it and how to move his body. Hoseok used body language often. Yoongi felt a warm fluttery sensation spread through his whole chest as Hoseok started filming. His smile was not fake. It was real. It was Hoseok not J-Hope. Hoseok loved his fans so much. Yoongi felt his whole being just light up by the happiness radiating from Hoseok.  
Yoongi’s smile quickly fell. When was the last time he had felt that with Jimin? When did this feeling with Hoseok even start? What was this either way? Yoongi felt concerned for himself. Yoongi was realizing something he kept on denying. Yoongi was stuck in denial. 

At the Dance Room

“Hobi hyung!!!”, hollered Taehyung as Hoseok ran in circles with his phone. Everyone watched with amusement. Even Yoongi settled with a smirk. They were all beat. Tired from all the dancing.  
They still had about an hour left to practice. Yoongi just wanted to go sleep it was almost four in the morning and they had been up since six in the morning.  
Taehyung hugged Hoseok from behind and held Hoseok tight. Yoongi became slightly stiff. He didn’t quite like how Hoseok reacted to that. Hoseok’s cheeks tinged pink and his eyes wider in embarrassment. Taehyung took his phone and deleted the ugly picture he had taken of him. Taehyung gabbed Hoseok by the neck and pulled him close.  
“Want me to punish you?”  
Yoongi became tense. Almost furious. Taehyung always said the weirdest shit, but this was definitely the winner. Taehyung didn’t even realize how kinky and sexual his words sounded. Yoongi was also sure that he didn’t see the effect he had on Hoseok. Hoseok blushed even more and nestled his body closer to himself. Hoseok had been slightly aroused and that got Yoongi. He didn’t like it all.  
Yoongi knew he had no right. No right to ask this. To ask Hoseok about it or tell him anything. Yoongi instead settled with squeezing his bottle of water.  
Jeongguk came by and grabbed Hoseok. He pulled him to his chest. Hoseok’s face was in his neck. Hoseok hated the maknaes.  
“Don’t touch my hyung!”, Jeongguk said as Hoseok laughed. Taehyung gasped.  
“He is not yours. He is mine”, Taehyung said as he tried to grab Hoseok again and Jeongguk wrapped his arms around Hoseok and pulled him away. Hoseok kept on laughing. He saw Jimin and Jimin made eye contact with Hoseok. Jimin smiled his eyes crinkling as they always do when he smiles sincerely. Yoongi smiled lovingly at that. He remembered how many times Jimin had made his world revolve around him and that smile. How it still does.  
Yoongi became serious when Hoseok freed himself from Jeongguk and ran towards Jimin. Jimin opened his arms and Hoseok ran into them. Jimin closed his arms and held Hoseok while looking at the other two maknaes.  
“Nope. Hobi is mine. Isn’t that right?”, Jimin asked leaning his head on Hoseok’s. Hoseok nodded. Jeongguk acted mad and disoriented. Taehyung started acting like a man that had just lost the love of his life. Everyone fell into fits of guffaws. Hoseok and Jimin hugging like some type of lovebirds.  
Yoongi glared at all of them. How dare he? Why does Jimin touch Hoseok? He used to be so close and touchy with Jeongguk. He still is. Mainly on camera. He does it often, but now he has been with Hoseok for so long. So close why? Why couldn’t he go with Taehyung or Jeongguk? Or someone else. Why always Hoseok? Yoongi paused his thoughts for a little while. He was rather shocked when he thought about it now. Was he just saying this to Jimin? Was he upset with Jimin for touching Hoseok? Always, for so long, had it been the other way around. Yoongi hated on another member for getting close to Jimin. Now he was doing it again. This time it wasn’t Jimin. It was Hoseok.  
“Yoongi hyung?”, Yoongi turned to look at Hoseok who was looking at him with an expression full of concern.  
“Hyung is everything okay?”, Hoseok asked again putting a hand on his shoulder. Yoongi was fuming. He was so … he didn’t know what, but he was upset.  
Yoongi shoved Hoseok’s hand off. Hoseok flinched at the sudden act. Hoseok had not been expecting such a negative response.  
“Hyung? What’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong? You and Jimin were hugging! How could i be okay”, Yoongi hissed. Hoseok became upset. Yoongi could tell. Yet he was to furious with what just happened to say anything else. Hoseok glared at him suddenly taking Yoongi by surprise, but he still kept his serious expression.  
“I know what Jimin is to you okay and i’m sorry for making you jealous and all, but remember he is still my friend. I can hug him. So stop you nonsense”, Hoseok went back with the others who were pleasantly joking around. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows.  
Wrong.  
Hoseok was wrong.  
Something about that made him very uneasy. His muscles flexing and his nerves all over. His brain was not functioning right. Yes, he had been jealous or whatever. Yoongi hated to admit it, but in all honesty there wasn’t anything else he could say.  
No. He couldn’t. It couldn’t. Right?  
Yoongi was once again denying something his heart had established long ago.  
Yoongi had woken up to find darkness. Yeah it was late. Yoongi looked at the clock and - wow - it was barely five in the morning. It was super early considering they had fallen asleep at around 3:48. He had practically slept just an hour. He couldn’t fall asleep again. He cussed knowing he would be dead when they woke up. That day was scheduled as a free day, but he still had to wake up early to film a video for his fans about his birthday. Knowing he wouldn’t sleep he grabbed his phone, but was surprised to feel paper around his phone with a small piece of tape. WTF!  
Yoongi observed it under the dim light. It was a note. Judging the pretty cursive like handwriting it was Hoseok. When did he even walk in?  
Yoongi slipped the note off and used the light provided by his phone screen to read it.  
Hyung,  
I have something for you. It took me a while to prepare. I know we got mad at the dance room. I apologize. I can’t blame you for that. I know Jimin is important to you. I’m sorry. I have prepared this thing. You had mentioned it once, as a joke. But you said you actually would like to try it so yeah. I don’t blame you if you don’t come. I will be waiting until 5:30 okay. I am in the studio. I’ll be waiting hyung.  
Hobi ^.^  
Yoongi smiled to himself. Yes, he had been upset. However, he couldn’t do this to Hoseok. He had prepared something for him. Judging by the note there was a meaning to it since he said it took him a while. Why though? Was there a specific reason? What could it be? Yoongi looked at the time.  
“Shit”, Hoseok hissed and quietly, but quickly got up in a way as to not wake up Namjoon and Jeongguk. It was 5:46. Would Hoseok still be there? He was still going to go check. It was cold outside their rooms in the corridors as he walked to the studio. He should have put some socks on the tile was cold as well. He walked into the studio. It seemed dark. Yoongi opened the door carefully and shut it just as gently. After closing the door he wasn’t so worried. The door was sound proof. Yet he still wanted to be careful. He never knew how soundproof it really was. It actually was super soundproof, but super does not mean completely.  
He turned to see the room completely dark. Well, mostly except the small desk lamp he always had. There was a tiny remote on his desk along with a note.  
Use it well.  
Use it well? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? For what was this. It was super small. Almost the size of his palm. There was a switch thing. There were numbers there. Level one, two and three. Each level containing six little numbers. The lowest being mild then the highest being intense. What the fuck was this really? It was on level one, number 3. Yoongi moved it to 6 staying on Level two. There was a small gasp somewhere in the room.  
Yoongi turned to find a body on the old couch and it took all he got to not let the remote fall. But Fuck.  
Hoseok was sitting down facing him. His legs up and spread. Hoseok was completely naked. His tan skin shimmering a magnificent color of sunkissed gold against the yellowish light from the desk lamp. Hos body smooth and soft. Slight Marks on his body from the previous time they had sex. Hoseok had a pink butt plug in him. There was a small buzzing sound. So it was a vibrator as well. His lubed up hole clenching and sucking the sex toy in. His body greedy and wanting more. Lube dripped slightly from just how much Hoseok had used. Hoseok had probably fingered himself as well judging by the way he was breathing. His chest rising and falling rapidly. A super thin sheen of sweat over his body. His hair free from any product. Falling down naturally. Parting slightly. Hoseok’s eyes were dark and needy. His lips read and glossy from him biting on them. Yoongi got aroused however by the blue collar on Hoseok’s neck with a small gold tag that read Hobi. It was obviously meant for a dog or cat. But the blue colored leather looked amazingly sexy against his tan skin. To make it worse Hoseok had cat ears. Yeah, Fucking cat ears. Yoongi flinched when one of them twitched. It was so realistic. The fur looking exactly like Hoseok’s brown raven hair. There was nothing holding it on Hoseok’s head that he could see.  
“Don’t worry…”, Hoseok panted and Yoongi felt his cock twitch at the raspy tone in his voice. So fucking sexy.  
“It’s a something transmitter something cat ears” , Yoongi chuckled.  
“Something , huh?”, Hoseok blushed red and Yoongi adored that. The shy look Hoseok had despite his body looking so lewd and dirty.  
“So? I am not good with this science stuff. All i know is they are sexual foreplay toys that were made to be realistic by transmitting signals from your body and pulse to make them move and react like an actual cat “  
“How does that work”, Hoseok scoffed.  
“This”, Hoseok lifted his arm. His right hand had a blue ring on his ring finger.  
“The ring finger also has our pulse so it gets the whole how nervous or aroused we are and it makes the ears react accordingly”  
Yoongi was trying to be civil. He had, but seeing Hoseok like that made him get too horny. Too impatient and ready to fuck Hoseok. Yoongi walked towards him and kissed him roughly. Hoseok mewled into Yoongi’s mouth, something he always did. Now it was an even bigger turn on. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. Tugging lightly on his hair. Yoongi pressed his body onto Hoseok’s. Hoseok moaned loudly. Yoongi looked down and saw how Hoseok’s cock was already hard. The tip pink, almost red from how long he had waited. It was resting heavily against his tummy. His thighs looked amazing spread out like that. Yoongi really did praise Hoseok’s flexibility.  
“Why cat ears?”, Yoongi asked as he abused Hoseoks neck right above the collar looking at his ears. The cat ears twitched more. Fuck!  
“You had said once i resembled a kitty. I laughed making a joke, something dirty, You said i wouldn’t mind fucking you with cat ears. I looked at you asking if you were serious. You shrugged saying that you were joking, but you wouldn’t mind trying it with someone one day. So Happy Birthday Daddy”  
Yoongi tensed. Oh, his birthday present. Hoseok had done this just for him. Something about that made his cock twitch. The fact that Hoseok had gone far enough to call him Daddy was an even bigger turn on. He loved how Hoseok said it so timidly. So submissively it was hot as fuck. Yoongi growled. He bit Hoseok’s neck hard. Hoseok yelped spreading his legs even more so Yoongi would have more access.  
“Do you know how hot you are?”  
Hoseok whimpered and his blush increased. His eyes held tears due to the embarrassment.  
“Look at me, baby”, Yoongi said lovingly. Hoseok looked up bashfully. Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s hair making his head go back.  
“Ah!”, He yelped. Yoongi sucked on his neck and bit roughly into his sweet spots making his pretty cock harder and leak with precome. Yoongi moaned at that. He turned to look at Hoseok and he caught sight of the cat ears pressed flat against his hair. God, could this boy be even sexier. He felt like a freaking horny hormonal teenage boy.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’m going to come all over you. Are you fine with that, Baby?”, even if Yoongi was asking Hoseok knew he was going to do it either way. Hoseok wanted to please Yoongi in any way he could. Today it was this.  
Hoseok whimpered, but nodded nonetheless.  
“Good boy, baby”, Yoongi said as he kissed his ear. Hoseok trembled.  
Hoseok let Yoongi kiss him roughly. It was all tongue and teeth. Their tongues battling for dominance. Even though Hoseok did more for foreplay. Hoseok only did it to rile Yoongi up. He loved it when Yoongi would get all dominant with him. Would fuck him into the mattress. Or the sofa in this case. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s cock and began to stroke it in agonizingly slow up and down motions. Hoseok moaned at it sounded like a mewl again. Yoongi growled and bit hard on Hoseok’s bottom lip feeling the skin swell.  
“Daddy, Mmm, p-please i , fuck~”, Hoseok couldn’t even finish a coherent sentence. His body was far too into the feeling of Yoongi’s hand teasing his cock. His thumb rubbing hard at the vein on the underside of his dick making his whole body shake with lustful anticipation. The feeling of pain and pleasure of having Yoongi’s teeth sinking into his poor abused bottom lip making the effect that much more present.  
“What do you want baby?”, Yoongi said punctauting it with a nice hard stroke to his cock. Hoseok whimpered the ears twitching flat against his head. Yoongi moaned at that.  
“Can i blow you?”  
“You wanna suck me off?”, Yoongi said laughing a bit. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Hoseok was good it just seemed odd for him to want to do it. Hoseok pouted.  
“I’ve been told i have a good mouth”, Hoseok smirked. Yoongi pulled his hair making him whimper.  
“Don’t get too cocky or i will punish you”, Yoongi whispered into his ear as he apologized. Yoongi moved away to give Hoseok space. Hoseok moved Yoongi so he would be sitting down now. Hoseok got between Yoongi’s legs and slid his shorts down along with his boxers. Hoseok was surprised to see Yoongi’s cock so hard. Precome was already leaking from the tip. Hoseok noticed Yoongi wasn’t as long as him, but he was a bit thicker. Yoongi had a nice cock. Yoongi pressed the little remote to a Level two, number 3 and Hoseok tensed arching his back as he moaned.  
“Ah! Daddy~”  
“Put that mouth of yours to move or i turn it off”, Yoongi threatened. Hoseok whimpered and licked the tip of his cock. Yoongi hummed. Hoseok looked at Yoongi. Seeing his reactions  
Hoseok pressed the tip of his tongue a little harder on the tip and slurped the precome of making Yoongi grab his hair roughly and making the boy moan at that.  
“You like being treated like a slut don’t you?’, Yoongi said. He was asking. It was genuine curiosity. But the raspiness of his voice made it sound more insulting in a sexy way. Hoseok whimpered loudly. Hoseok had a fetish of liking slight bdsm, foreplay, and belittling. He loved when Yoongi belittled him like this.  
“Come on. Suck it all the way, baby”, Yoongi said as he pulled on his hair a bit. Moaning he placed his tongue flat on the base of the pink cock and licked a stripe to the slit and then ran his thumb over it harshly making the elder’s cock leak with precome. He used it to ease the slide of his hand against the hard and heavy thing.  
“Fuck”, it was really good. Yoongi wasn’t much for teasing even if he liked teasing. He was an impatient person. He loved how Hoseok teased him, but he also wanted to fuck his mouth until he gagged.  
Hoseok then slid his mouth all the way down to the base of his cock. Yoongi tightened the hold on Hoseok’s hair. Being careful not to unclip the cat ears. They were really well put. He was scared if he accidentally yanked one it would hurt Hoseok. Yet since it was just his hair Hoseok moaned. Yoongi raised the level of the butt plug and Hoseok moaned around Yoongi’s dick. The vibrations giving a euphoria like sensation to his whole body. Hoseok went all the way up to the tip and then slid back all the way down. Super slow and hallowing his cheeks as he felt the vibrations of the butt plug against his sweet spot. The pace was far too slow for Yoongi’s liking. Yoongi asked him to speed up by turning down the vibrations of the butt plug. Hoseok whined around his cock. It felt good. So he lowered it more until he got the hint. Hoseok wrapped his hand around the bottom of Yoongi’s cock as he swirled his tongue around the girth of Yoongi. It was a feat because he was thicker than most men he had given head to. He bobbed his head at a quick pace sometimes slowing down just for a second to swallow his saliva mixed with Yoongi’s precome. It was salty and sour. Hoseok smiled to himself thinking it resembled his attitude.  
Yoongi looked down and moaned at the sight as he panted. Hoseok had his eyes closed. Cute heart shaped lips stretched around his cock as his hand pumped what he could not reach. Eyelashes fluttered shut and pressed softly against his gorgeous cheekbones that stood out from this angle and god it was hot. His hair plastered slightly against his forehead and the side of his face. One hand caressing his thigh. Yoongi placed his hand over Hoseok’s hand on his right thigh and linked their fingers. It was a bit awkward to position their hands yet he made it work. Hoseok looked up at him in surprise when he held his hand. Hoseok’s eyes practically smiled at him as his cat ears stood up and twitched happily. That was freaking adorable but arousing at the same time. Yoongi switched the vibrations of the butt plug almost two-thirds of the speed and Hoseok moaned loudly around his dick as his head never faltered and he kept bobbing his head up and down. His eyes squeezing shut as his hand held tighter onto Yoongi’s. The brown cat ears falling flat against his head in a submissive manner. Letting Yoongi know that he was in dominance. Also letting him know how much he liked the feeling of the vibrations up his ass against his sweet spot. Yoongi could see Hoseok’s abdominal muscles clench as his thighs were shaking terribly. Hoseok’s cock against his tummy leaking with precome almost dripping down to his navel. Yoongi let the vibrations go to numbers higher on the last level. Feeling how Hoseok sucked harder and faster.  
Wet sloppy noises followed with occasional pops echoed around the room. Luckily, they weren’t being particularly loud yet. Yoongi knew however that Hoseok would become loud in a while.  
Hoseok was shaking. Even if he was giving Yoongi the best blow job of his life. His thighs were all jelly. The muscles in his abdominal region were clenched and flexed so tight Yoongi could see the six pack the boy had. It usually wasn’t that toned. People tend to think Hoseok as lanky. He is small and lean for a dancer. Jimin has a dancer’s body as well as Jeongguk. Jimin being thick and all, but he is a bit too short. Jeongguk is big and thick too, but the fact that he goes to the gym often almost everyday plays a major factor in that. Hoseok tends to just dance and do a lot of cardio and some light weight training. He loves to work with people. So he is always helping the staff and choreographer and back dancers. So the gym isn’t his number one spot like it is for Jeongguk, Jimin and Jin. He is still attractive nonetheless.  
“Baby, Mmm, pull off please”, Yoongi panted. Hoseok slowed down , but didn’t stop sucking. His ears halfway up in curiosity.  
“Just… Use your hands right now”, Yoongi said stroking his hair now that he loosened the grip on his hair. Hoseok purred and leaned into the touch. His scalp was slightly sore from all the tugging Yoongi had done. The feeling of his fingers running through his hair and blunt nails slightly scratching his scalp felt nice.  
Hoseok began pumping Yoongi’s spit slick cock that was literally throbbing at a moderate pace while flicking his wrist at certain times earning a gorgeous moan from the small rapper. Their hands were still pressed together and fingers were still linked. Yoongi put the remote at the highest of levels all the way to the top until it could go no further. Yoongi watched with pleasure how Hoseok yelped and tensed slightly faltering in the even pace of his hand stroking Yoongi as his other hand gripped harshly at Yoongi’s own hand. The cat ears flattening out once again as a blush had just formed on Hoseok’s high cheekbones and body shook more if that was possible. His cock was dripping with precome.  
The foggy substance sliding down the upper portion of his inner thigh. Yoongi knew Hoseok’s cock had been neglected but he wanted to see him come like that. Undone and wrecked by the overwhelming sensation of the butt plug vibrating hard against his sweet spot at a merciless pace.  
“Daddy~ Ah! Daddy i- i am - gonna..Ah! I - i can’t-”  
“Do it. Come for me baby. Come on be a good boy and come.”, Yoongi would have never thought he would have been into the daddy kink. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he was just into Hoseok saying it.  
“Yoongi hyu- Ah!”, Hoseok came his fluids splurting out rather suddenly and violently. His come reached half his tummy as the rest spilled on the sofa or tile. Luckily, it would be easy to clean. From the slippery fake leather material of the sofa to the glossy white glass like tile on the floor.  
Yoongi groaned at the sight of Hoseok panting leaning back on his knees, butt plug vibrating violently inside his ass. Come staining his pretty abs. Flushed chest heaving quickly as he inhaled and exhaled. Lips swollen and covered in spit and precome. Eyes almost completely closed. Hair plastered on the side of his face. Cat ears perfectly in place flat against Hoseok’s hair. Love bites scattered around his neck and shoulders. Purple to the point of being blue or black. Almost the same collar as the navy blue collar on his neck.  
“Fuck, come here”  
Yoongi grabbed a handful of Hoseok’s hair and pulled him up so their lips would meet. It was a rough passionate kiss, but not heated. It was endearing. They enjoyed the feeling of their lips moving against each other’s. Their tongues dancing over each other. Yoongi nibbled softly on Hoseok’s puffy lips so he wouldn’t harm him. Hoseok moaned. His whole body overwhelmed by every touch Yoongi made. Somehow being rough and gentle at the same time as well as possessive and loving. It felt weird for both of them to think of that. This wasn’t love. At least not a couple love. It was just a friend love. Or so they told themselves.  
“Thanks baby”, Yoongi said holding Hoseok’s hands in his and leaning his forehead on Hoseok’s. Hoseok panted.  
“Not...not done yet”  
“What do you mean?”  
Hoseok stood up. He half moaned and half whined. Hoseok reached behind him and pulled out the still vibrating butt plug. Taking the remote he turned it off and put it aside. Yoongi looked at Hoseok confused to which Hoseok answered with a tired smile. Yoongi smirked endearingly. Even the small smile was heart shaped and gorgeous.  
He walked to Yoongi’s desk. He moved the chair aside. He bent over so his elbows rested on the edge of the desk and his fingers could grip the other end. Hoseok curved his body to a comfortable angle. His ass being up. Trembling legs holding his weight. It was an arousing sight indeed.  
“I haven’t given Daddy his present yet”, Hoseok panted. Yoongi smiled walking over to the boy. Hoseok was ready to feel Yoongi plunge himself in and fuck him ruthlessly as he tended to and Hoseok loved it very much. Hoseok had not expected a loving hand on top of his head between his cat ears, which shot up in surprise, and a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yoongi then kissed his neck and Hoseok sighed in content.  
‘Babe, you have given me enough. More than you should have. Your body is tired. Your knees are red from kneeling on the hard floor for so long. It’s okay.”, Yoongi said, but Hoseok smiled.  
“No, i also want you. It is your present you know this whole kinky shit and stuff, but i also wanted to be with you like this. So please?”, Hoseok was being sincere. It wasn’t just the sex. He had also wanted to feel the pleasure inside of just sharing something with Yoongi. Even if that included his own body. It was warm in his chest somehow.  
Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s chin and pecked his lips lovingly before he went behind Hoseok.  
“Lube? Condom?”, he asked as he looked for them, but saw no sign of them.  
“Don’t need them. I stretched myself already...before you got here. And i want you to just come on me or wherever you like just feel free to do so. I want you to”, Hoseok said adding the fact that he wanted it. Yoongi would have protested otherwise. Well, it wasn’t a lie that he wanted it either.  
Yoongi smiled and grabbed Hoseok’s hips and kissed his lower back. Hoseok moaned his cock already hard again. Yoongi stood up and entered with ease confirming that Hoseok had prepared himself thoroughly.  
Once Hoseok adjusted to his cock he began to rock his hips back and forth. Hoseok was hot inside. His walls clenching and sucking his cock in. Fuck, Hoseok took his cock so well.  
“Mmm, Yoongi faster”  
Yoongi obliged and kept a steady fast pace making Hoseok whimper and mewl at every thrust.  
“Ah! There!...Yoongi again, there- Ah! - please”  
Yoongi kept the same angle and thrusted rapidly as Hoseok used one hand to stroke his own cock at the same pace. Yoongi could see Hoseok’s reflection on the computer screen. His eyes were screwed shut in pure ecstasy and the rear view was just as hot. Hoseok’s back arched as a cat’s would. Pretty, perky bum beautifully shining with sweat. His cat ears flat on his head. Not to long after Hoseok came most of it on his tummy and his hand while some fell on the tile. Yoongi came on Hoseok’s ass. It dripped down the round globes. They panted heavily.  
“Wipes. Behind sofa.”, Hoseok said once Yoongi had pulled out. Yoongi walked to the sofa and bent over to grab the small plastic pouch. He grabbed one of the wipes and they were cold. He warmed the one he would clean Hoseok with between his hands as he blew warm breath on it.  
He cleaned Hoseok’s bum and thighs. He helped the exhausted boy stand up and cleaned his tummy and hands. As well as the rest of his body since he did sweat a lot. Yoongi had been fully clothed. His shorts were just pulled down mid thigh and he cleaned his limp cock and pulled his shorts up.  
Yoongi helped Hoseok into a pair of clothes the boy had brought with him. Boxers and a tank top. Pretty simple. He would have to cover up since it was a bit fresh still.  
They walked back to the dorms. Hoseok took the collar of as well as the ring and ears. He hid them in a box up in the closet a shoved bags to cover it up just in case. Yoongi helped Hoseok climb into his bed and tucked him in because the poor boy had goosebumps on his body. He sat beside him enjoying the lazy and sleepy smile he got.  
“Happy birthday, Hyung”, Hoseok said with a raspy voice.  
“Thanks...do you want me to sleep with you?”  
“Yeah, but you should go we have about an hour left of rest especially you since you have to film the video. They will suspect again. Then Jin hyung will be on our ass again”  
Yoongi wanted to stay, but know Hoseok was right. He nodded and leaned down to kiss Hoseok’s lips. It was more than a peck. Even more loving. Something was off from how they were acting they both felt it, but it felt so right.  
“Sleep well, Hobi”, Yoongi was about to stand up when Hoseok grabbed his wrist softly. Yoongi turned.  
“Come”, Hoseok said as he beckoned Yoongi to leaned down. Yoongi did so naturally. It was a simple gesture. Hoseok grabbed the sides of his face, cupping his face with his hands while caressing his cheeks. Hoseok smiled endearingly and tilted Yoongi’s head down a bit as he leaned up. Yoongi’s eyes widened a bit in shock as Hoseok kissed his forehead. A lot longer than what would be considered necessary. Yoongi felt a lingering feeling not just on his forehead, but his whole being as Hoseok leaned back down and pulled his blanket up. He smiled his heart shaped once more and his eyes crinkled exhaustedly.  
“Sleep well hyung”, Hoseok then turned slightly in a somewhat fetal position and fell asleep. Yoongi was frozen for a good fraction of a minute until he stood up and walked out the door and closed it softly. Yoongi stayed still a bit as he looked at the door that lead to Hoseok. Yoongi turned and walked to his room. He dragged his feet as if they weighed a ton. He thought carefully. He closed the door to his , Jeongguk’s and Namjoon’s room once he was in. He was in front of his bed but he was still standing.  
He grabbed his chest. His heart was pounding. His body feeling as if a million little butterflies had crawled through his skin and settled in his tummy. His hands shook with feelings he couldn’t place.  
Yoongi also realized he had walked into the room where Jimin also slept. Yet he only looked at Hoseok. Not even once did he turn to look at Jimin. Jimin didn’t even come into his mind.  
This feeling that clenched his heart. It was so familiar. So obvious. Yoongi went back as if tracing through his memories.  
Oh fuck… They were there. Always. All the signs they were fucking there. So obvious yet so well blended with everything else. His feeling for JImin so true. He was in love with Jimin. The boy pulled at his heart strings. Hoseok was always his weak point as well. He was the liveliest person he had ever seen. So full of love and hope. He was the sun. Holy fuck, Hoseok was his sun. His light. His love and hope. Hoseok didn’t just pull but yank and rip every single one of his heart string so they no longer held his heart in place so that now his hands held Yoongi’s heart.  
Shit. Fuck why was...why was he so stupid? So blind. So late. Until now? Yoongi knew he knew it. He loved jimin but, fuck.  
I fell Yoongi thought.  
I fell.  
I fell for him.  
I fell irrevocably in love with the sunshine and love in person that is Hoseok. His Hoseok.  
I, Min Yoongi , fell for Jung Hoseok.  
Fucking shit….


	10. Forget it, it's not Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi had accepted it. There was no way he could further ignore what he had always had but denied to himself. Hoseok realized the same. Yet he had been late. He did something he never wanted to do to the person he least wanted to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it another update. There will be a few more chapters and it's over. NO! I enjoy this series so much! So i am asking for requests. Anything! Kpop fanfic or anything else. You can comment a plot and i can enter characters. Or you give me the characters. Stories can be BOYxBOY. GIRLxGIRL. GIRLxBOY. GIRLxREADER. BOYxREADER. You just be creative and comment the plot if you want smut, fluff, angst, all of them, etc. I am open for anything Just comment it! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!! :3   
> Oh btw in Wattpad i have an account by the name Grme233 i post this story. I have a i guess "book cover" that i made myself. I also put photos of Yoongi and Hoseok with every chapter that i think fits the concept of each chapter. You guys can check that out if you like. Basically the same thing just with pictures :)

Things had gotten a little awkward. In Hoseok’s perspective and judging from his body language it wasn’t a bad thing, really. He was just a bit embarrassed. Doing all that kinky stuff for someone was hard. It took a lot of trust and respect to do something like that even if you trust said person completely.  
For Yoongi it was a tad bit different.  
After confronting what he had been denying, but was forced to face today he was just awkward as fuck. He couldn’t look at Hoseok the same. Jimin either. Yoongi still felt that attraction towards Jimin. Not in the physical way, but the emotional loving way. Yet there was something stronger pulling him and that happened to be Hoseok. He believed he could love two people, but this was not the case. Something in his gut told him so. This wasn’t that case. He felt as if his heart truly loved one in that soul mate type of way. The best way he could explain it was saying it’s like those relationships you have prior to the one. You loved them. You really did love them, but maybe not as much as you should for being your lover. Then there is that person you have a relationship with and you love them to no end and love them for the long run. That is what he felt in this instance. The problem is who was the love he used to have and the love he will love for the long run? Jimin or Hoseok.  
Yoongi felt a weight pull him down.  
“Damn hyung you’re old!”, said Jeongguk hugging him tight.  
“Fuck you, kid”. Yoongi mumbled a bit tired from him being tired. He had finished filming pretty early. Luckily, everything had gone smooth, but he was still tired and his muscles were still sore from Hoseok’s present.  
The thought of Hoseok spread open and vulnerable like he was earlier was so incredibly arousing. Yet he loved the fact of being so close to the boy. Feeling his warm skin on his own. Listening to the steady beat of his heart as he lay on the boy’s chest embracing him tight as if to never let him go.  
Fuck. When did he fall so deep?  
The other members started congratulating him on his becoming a year closer to death as Taehyung said it. That fucker.  
Taehyung sprinted suddenly to the entrance and hugged a lean figure. A hand wrapped around his waist. Thin, fragile, gorgeous, beautiful.  
Hoseok came in hugging Taehyung. His eyes crinkling impossibly so. Yoongi smiled, but it faltered soon enough. Taehyung. The one who had created such a gorgeous smile on his boy was Taehyung not him. That hit him hard. Yoongi was never good with sharing. He didn’t want to share Hoseok. Yet he looked down as he realized he had no right to feel that way. Hoseok wasn’t his. Why did it hurt him so much? Yoongi was a strong person. Yes, he had feelings ,too. However, he was never one to cry easily. So why now? Why did he feel tears burning in his eyes and blurring his vision. Why did his soul burn with pain and his heart lose a reason to beat as he saw Hoseok with someone else and knowing that he was not his?  
Hoseok looked at Yoongi. Yoongi looked away quickly. Hoseok casted his his eyes down. Hoseok wanted to look at him. It was rather embarrassing looking at him knowing what happened earlier. The soreness in his bum and the ache in his limbs a reminder. Not to mention the lovebites scattered all over the expanse of his skin. Especially his neck. Which is why he wore a turtleneck that day. It was fresh so it made sense.  
Yoongi noticed that and smirked. Hoseok blushed.  
“Happy birthday hyung”, Hoseok said bashfully. Yoongi smiled endearingly. The members took it as just appreciation. Jin on the contrary eyed them knowingly. There was a sense of curiosity in him. They way Yoongi acted seemed to be more accepting of his feelings or maybe he knew now? Jin would ask him at a later time.  
“Thanks Hobi”, Yoongi smiled as Hoseok sat next to him on the table. Jin had made all of Yoongi’s favorite dishes. Jin was serving the food. He leaned down very close to Yoongi and Hoseok and heard Yoongi.  
“Where’s my present? One isn’t enough you know”  
“Umm… i’ll give it to you later. Right now we should eat it’s you favorite”, Hoseok said bashfully and ignoring him. Yoongi grabbed his thigh harshly making him yelp softly. Jin’s eyes widened at Yoongi’s actions.  
“I believe you have my favorite dish? Mind serving it up on a platter?”  
“Yoongi!”, Jin said loudly. The other boys ignored them since Jin did that often and they thought it was just Jin being their mom as always. So they kept on talking and goofing around.  
“Clam down. It’s just between us”  
“Ya you shouldn’t be doing this. You know what i have warned you of”, Jin said referring to getting caught. Yet he saw how Yoongi’s expression darken.  
“Yeah. i know”, Jin knew Yoongi had not been referring to that.  
Everything went well after that. It was like a family. They talked and were serious and were also joking around sometimes inappropriately, but Jin was there to smack their heads. So it was okay. There had been presents. They weren’t anything big. Even as idols the pay was shit. They got what they got, but not much to contrary belief. Yet they always saved up for gifts. They always cared. Yoongi loved all of them, he really did. Everyone knew that and they loved expressing their affection for the second oldest. A cake was brought out. The candle sparkling little flames like a pom pom. Yoongi thought it was a cute gesture. The icing was white and there was a small face drawn with edible paint. The face happened to have mint hair. It was awesome really. That is until in the corner he saw an odd drawing with a light brown edible paint. Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the suspect and Namjoon started laughing. The others asked what had happened since they were confused. Yoongi pointed to the drawing and they looked at it. Everyone fell into a fit of guffaws. Yoongi glared at all those fuckers. Fucking namjoon drawing dicks on his cake. He calmed down when Hoseok’s hand was on his thigh giving it a small pat. He turned to look at him. The boy looked beautiful. God, he looked like an anime character straight out of a fantasy. Hoseok blushed. He smiled lovingly at Hoseok. As if saying ignore those dorks okay! It was a reassuring gesture and that in itself made his day. It was such a small act, but so amazing.  
Yoongi smiled. Hoseok chuckled as his blush deepened.  
“Okay okay let’s not annoy the birthday boy. Anyone up for ice cream?”, Jin asked. The maknaes raised their hands immediately.  
“ME! ME ME ME ME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, screamed Taehyung and Hoseok giggled at his cuteness.  
“Yes! Please hyung me!”, Said Jimin with aegyo and Yoongi smiled at the way the boy pouted.  
“Fuck yes!” Groaned Jeongguk. Since he had cravings for it for over a month.  
“Language!”  
Everyone laughed and started talking about some event that had happened. Jin smiled at the scene and he swore he really felt like a mother. Jin grabbed the ice cream and small bowls as he served them in the bowl along with some fruit he had cut earlier. Jin turned to start passing them out when he caught sight of Hoseok and Yoongi. Yoongi reached for Hoseok’s hand timidly. He could see how Yoongi was debating if he should or not. Yoongi faintly brushed his pinky on Hoseok’s. Hoseok moved slightly, but didn’t look at him. He simply wrapped his pinky on Yoongi’s. Jin could see Yoongi smiling as he linked their fingers together under the table. Hoseok turned blushing, but smiling at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled just as bright. Their hands pressed tight together.  
Jin frowned. He wasn’t against it, but he knew the problems this would bring. Jin smiled and started passing it out. Purposely letting Jeongguk be last and he frowned at Jin. Jin winked and kept looking at Hoseok and Yoongi from his seat. They looked normal, but he knew that under the table their hands were pressed tight as glue and paper. Jin knew that whatever he did it wouldn’t change what they both would do what was bound to happen. So all Jin could do was wait. Wait for things to happen.

Next day 

“Ah! Y-Yoongi!”, Hoseok moaned against the door. Yoongi and him had stayed behind as the others went to a public bath to relax. Yoongi saying he was going to keep composing. Hoseok had fallen asleep in the dance studio. When he woke up and turned the stereo off there was no one. He went to the dorms and called out their names. No one answered. He was about to pout at being lonely when Yoongi walked out of the kitchen with a glass of juice.  
“What you screaming for?”, he asked smirking trying to hold back laughter.  
“Uh...i thought i was alone”, said Hoseok blushing in embarrassment. Yoongi put his cup down and scoffed. He walked towards Hoseok. He got really close and ruffled his hair. Hoseok pouted and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi laughed softly. All gummy smile and everything. Hoseok smiled slightly. He has pretty gums, i wish i hand gums like that thought Hoseok.  
“Hobi, we would never leave you”  
“They did”  
“I wouldn’t”  
“I stayed to compose... but i also knew you were here so i stayed.”, Hoseok frowned.  
“Hyung you should have went. It would have done you good. You have been tired and tense lately”, Hoseok said as he followed Yoongi into the hall. Yoongi chuckled, but was smiling lazily. Hoseok could tell he was tired. Everything about him screamed exhaustion. Yoongi opened the door to Hoseok’s room. They usually went to Hoseok’s room to talk so it wasn’t odd. They didn’t go to Yoongi’s since someone was always there and they couldn’t talk in peace. The maknaes would tease about how close they were and Namjoon kept interrupting. Jin he gave a look. Didn’t say anything, but it was awkward. Usually no one entered this room because it was boring. Yoongi liked it. It was clean, simple, nice, cozy, fresh yet warm and best of all it had the right amount of sunshine seeping through. It reminded him of Hoseok. All nice things of Hoseok showed itself in the room. Hoseok was a clean person and simple. Not like Jeongguk who was a complete clean freak.  
“Maybe, but nah. I like staying in and just rest myself. It’s far more relaxing. I mean yeah my muscles are still cramped and all, but i feel better rested.”. Yoongi said. He knew what he meant, but didn’t quite know how to voice it out or express it too well. Everything Yoongi did was like that.  
Hoseok nodded. It was a bit odd, but he could see why honestly.  
Yoongi laid down on Hoseok’s bed. Hoseok grabbed his small towel and cleaned his face. It was all sweaty. He had only slept about twelve minutes. The dance room was humid as fuck, too. It felt like an indoor sauna.  
“You should shower”  
“Do i smell that bad?”  
“No! No, of course not. You just seem super sweaty. It’d make you feel better”  
“Same thing for you and the public baths”  
“Don’t start something”  
“Okay okay”, Hoseok laughed. Yoongi was practically asleep on his bed and he still argued. He just loved having his way didn’t he? It’s cute.  
Hoseok looked for his bigger towel. It was in his closet. He closed the closet door after grabbing his towel. A gift from his sister. The towel had a small figure his sister had stitched onto it. It was a animated boys face as he smiled brightly. Hoseok smiled remembering her saying it reminded her of him. He took care of that towel like it was gold. His sister meant so much to him. Not being able to see her was hell. The towel was the only thing he had to remember her at the moment. They rarely talked due to his schedule and she was asleep by the time he could call her. She would be tired and he felt bad to wake her. So he sent her letters. She would reply and send little gifts. He grabbed his shampoo, body wash, face wash, and a special lotion to hydrate his skin. His skin tended to get a bit dry. He had a separate lotion for his face since his face was very well moisturized and the other lotion would make it to oily.  
Yoongi was asleep and breathing softly. Years faded of his features as soon as he slept. He looked around Jeongguk’s age. His face baby-ish. Yet his mature features were there. Hoseok smiled and went to take a shower. The bathroom was right next to his room. He took of his clothes putting it in his designated laundry basket for the weekend. He turned the water on to a warm setting.  
Hoseok moaned as he got under it. The warm rain like water was great. So good against his skin. He stayed like that for a minute until he began washing his hair. He grabbed the razor and used a lotion he kept in the shower and shaved. He shaved his pubic area. Why? Well, when he danced and he wore the freaking tight pants, or under the performing lights or simply humid rooms his legs, arms, back, chest, stomach, face, everything would sweat and get sticky. He hated how his groin area felt. It was annoying. He had nothing against pubic hair. Honestly, he wouldn’t shave if it wasn’t such a discomfort to him. Yet it was. So today he decided to shave. He didn’t have too much either so it wouldn’t be too complicated, he hoped. He was being careful. God, a cut there would hurt so bad. He took a while, but when he was done he was satisfied. It looked good. He laughed. He moved his legs and it felt so different. He liked it. He felt so much...cleaner? Well, something.  
He washed all the dirt of his body with the cherry blossom scented body wash. Hoseok’s favorite season was spring. Cherry blossoms reminded him of that so why not. It was mixed with a masculine scent so it wasn’t overly floral. Hoseok scrunched his nose as he saw all the dead skin peel off. He reached for the face wash and scrubbed softly, As he closed his eyes and rinsed it off a fresh feeling remained on his face. It was pleasant.  
As he got out of the shower and dried most of his body some droplets remained on the surface of his skin as his hair also dripped water onto his back and chest rolling down his tummy and back. He wrapped the towel around his hips. Hoseok grabbed the bottles he had brought with him. He grabbed his lotion and headed for his room. The sun had gone down a bit and the room had a new lighting. An orange-pink color that seeped through the curtains. Hoseok liked it. He put his bottles in his place but dropped his canteen. Hoseok flinched at the noise.  
“Mmm~”  
Hoseok turned around surprised and yelped loudly.  
Yoongi moaned in displeasure.  
“Hoseok, fuck, why are you screaming?”, He complained. Yoongi’s voice was raspy. Hoseok sighed.  
“God, hyung! You scared the shit out of me”, Yoongi rubbed his eyes feeling a bit tired. He laughed lazily, but the laugh died pretty quick once he saw Hoseok.  
Hoseok had a white towel wrapped tightly around his hips. His navel showing and glistening as little drops of water rolled down his neck all the way down his chest and down the small ripples on his abdomen. Yoongi loved Hoseok’s abs. They were so nicely defined. He liked Hoseok’s body in general. So lean and toned. Many people liked Jeongguk’s body now. Yet for his taste he liked Hoseok’s better. Jeongguk was too much for his liking. God, Hoseok was so hot. Yoongi felt his mind blurring into a state in which he could only admire Hoseok’s body. His torso stretched and arms flexing slightly as he combed his hair and got rid of any tangles. Small drops of water falling onto the floor and his tummy and fuck. Hoseok expression wasn’t helping either. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the comb going through his hair. His plump heart shaped lips parted and looking luscious.  
Yoongi felt his sweatpants become slightly tighter. He peered down and saw his arousal becoming quite evident. Hoseok whistled for a bit before starting to sing a soft tone. Yoongi’s mind wanted to drift off into his composer stage. Hoseok’s voice sounded so nice in a low tone but it was so emotional. Full of feeling. He needed to compose a song with him singing like that. Yet he couldn’t think about it too much as he was so affected by his body. Yoongi stood up and walked towards Hoseok. Hoseok yelped when his back was slammed against the door.  
“Hyung, what are yo-”  
Yoongi pressed his lips against Hoseok’s forcefully. Hoseok instinctively put his hands on his neck. Yoongi moaned and grabbed Hoseok’s hips. His grip was hard. Hoseok moaned at the slight pain, but he liked it. The pleasure of it was...he didn’t know how to word it. There was just something about it. It made him get hard under the towel. He blushed knowing it wasn’t going to do a good job of hiding it. Yoongi moved his lips against Hoseok’s in a way that made his knees go weak. Yoongi was being so rough all of a sudden. Like in the shower.  
“Yoongi hyu-”, Yoongi inserted his tongue and quickly taking over. Hoseok moaned loudly. Yoongi pulled his hips forward to press his hips against Hoseok’s pelvis. He was greeted with Hoseok’s cock hard and heavy under the towel. He moaned and looked down. The towel had a very visible tent. His own pants also created an obvious outline.  
“Hyung why?”, Hoseok asked. He knew if he tried to ask a proper question he would never be able to finish it. So he just blurted it out not caring how it had come out. Yoongi understood either way.  
“You look so fucking hot all naked and wet like that”, Yoongi said as he bit his neck harshly.  
“Mmm, hyung~”  
“Fuck…”  
Yoongi took Hoseok’s towel off as he kissed Hoseok’s neck and sucked lovebites on it. Yoongi reached down to stroke his cock when he came upon a rather pleasant surprise. Hoseok was bare. The region around his cock just skin. It looked different. It was Hoseok and it wasn’t a huge difference, but the feeling of it was. The skin smooth. Hoseok whined as Yoongi didn’t touch him. Hoseok was about to complain when he saw what Yoongi was looking at. He blushed and covered his cock and pelvic area with both his hands.  
“Hyung! D-don’t look!”, Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s hands forcefully and pinned them back against the wall.  
“Don’t” , Hoseok whimpered at the tone Yoongi’s voice had. Hoseok kept still.  
“Fuck, do you know how hot you look for me, Baby?”. When Yoongi talked like that Hoseok knew that Yoongi was in those type of moods. The ones where he felt more “playful” and wanted a little fun.  
“Daddy~”  
“Yes baby?”, Hoseok moaned.  
“Can i taste Daddy’s cock?”, Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s hair and made his back arch. Hoseok whimpered lewdly. Yoongi kissed Hoseok with tongue and teeth. It was a mess. Both boys loved it. They loved it a lot more than they should.  
“Yes , Baby. You can”, once Yoongi said that and let go of his hair Hoseok immediately fell to his knees. He was patient, but he wanted it badly. Hoseok wanted to taste Yoongi’s skin in his mouth. Yoongi also didn’t have a bad taste. Not like other men who tasted rather odd. Yoongi had a rather satisfying taste to himself. Yoongi lowered his sweatpants since he wore no boxers. Hoseok looked at Yoongi for permission. Yoongi grabbed the back of Hoseok’s head and guided him forward. Yoongi’s cock was thick. It wasn’t as long as his own cock, but Yoongi had a very prominent girth. Hoseok remembers the difficulty of taking the thick cock inside his tight hole. Yet he also remembers the pleasure he felt when being stretched and fucked thoroughly. Yoongi’s cock was slightly pink at the tip and Hoseok moaned at the sight. Hoseok closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Yoongi put his cock inside Hoseok’s mouth.  
“Fuck…”, cussed Yoongi. The warmth of Hoseok’s mouth was amazing. It was wet, slick and intoxicating. God, Hoseok was good with his mouth. Hoseok wasn’t even doing anything yet. Yoongi pushed Hoseok’s forward slowly, carefully so his cock reached the back of Hoseok’s throat. Hoseok hummed in satisfaction.  
“Okay baby, go”, once Yoongi had said that he started bobbing his head.  
“Mmm baby~”, Yoongi groaned. Hoseok wasn’t going fast he was going rather slow. Yet it wasn’t too slow. He moved his head back and forth fluidly as he stroked the base of Yoongi’s cock to give it more feeling. Hoseok used his tongue in a way that resembled tongue practices when learning to rap. He placed the flat of his tongue on the underside of Yoongi’s cock. He felt it pulsing under his tongue as he sucked softly.  
“God, babe- mmm~”, Yoongi moaned. Yoongi kept on guiding Hoseok with his hands behind his head. His grip tightened a bit. Hoseok liked it. Hoseok was into the pain and pleasure thing.  
Yoongi kept on letting little moans out every now and then. It turned Hoseok on so much. His cock was hard and it throbbed at every noise Yoongi made. Precome leaking down his pretty cock to his now bare navel and slowly went down to his balls. Hoseok felt the familiar pool of heat at his stomach.  
Yoongi looked down and moaned at the sight. Hoseok on his knees, spread wide. Thighs flexing. Hard cock pressed against his tummy as precome leaked down his bare skin. Hoseok’s pretty pink lips stretched around his thick cock. Hoseok chose that moment to look up. His eyelashes looking longer from this angle. Cheekbones sharp and tinged pink. His eyes looked at him so innocently. Happy to please.  
“Shit”, Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s hair until the boy whimpered around his cock and began to thrust into the boy’s mouth. Hoseok gagged slightly at the sudden roughness of it all. Hoseok’s eyes watered. Yoongi loved the dark shade of red spreading on his cheeks. Hoseok started to stroke himself quickly and he was moaning around his cock. Yoongi pulled his hair even harder causing a sharp pain to become present, but a wave of pleasure came crashing over his whole being. Hoseok moaned as Yoongi kept on fucking his mouth at an incredibly fast pace.  
“Don’t. Don’t you dare come. Don’t fucking think about it, got it?”, Yoongi emphasized it with a rather harsh pull on his wet locks and a hard thrust. Hoseok couldn’t hold it in. He moaned loudly causing vibrations to go through Yoongi’s body. Yoongi came by surprise. White staining the inside of Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok flinched at the sudden taste and the intensity of Yoongi coming in his mouth and him coming. Hoseok leaned back swallowing the substance. It tasted exactly like Yoongi. He couldn’t get enough. Hoseok gasped softly at the puff of air he finally was able to take. Yoongi’s come dripped down Hoseok’s swollen bottom lip to his chin. His lips were glossy and his face was red. Hair was messed up, but slicked back revealing his beautiful forehead.  
Yoongi looked at Hoseok trying to catch his breath. He caught sight of the white substance on Hoseok’s tummy he knew Hoseok had come. He had disobeyed. Yoongi felt this need to lecture him. To reprimand him. To punish him.  
Yoongi grabbed a handful of Hoseok’s brown locks and pulled back.  
“Ah!”  
“You came. You were not allowed to”  
“Daddy...S-sorry, i couldn’t hol-”  
“Shut the fuck up!”, Yoongi hissed and that hit something. Yoongi’s voice and authority turned him on so much. His cock becoming hard in an instant. Hoseok mewled.  
“You want to be a bad boy?”  
“No. I didn’t mean to. I just-”  
“You have been bad baby. Do you know what bad boys get when they are bad?”, Yoongi asked pulling harder at his hair. Hoseok moaned. He understood very well what Yoongi was insinuating.  
“They get punished”, Hoseok whispered breathlessly.  
“That’s right. Daddy is going to punish his baby so good so he won’t misbehave again”, Yoongi said and all of a sudden pulled Hoseok up slamming him on the door. His tummy was flat against the door. Hands placed firmly on the door. Hoseok had barely registered what happened when Yoongi pulled his hips back so his back was arching and his ass was up in the air exposed for whatever Yoongi had in mind.  
“Daddy wh- Ah!”, Hoseok yelped in pain, but it faded into pure bliss and pleasure. Yoongi had smacked his ass hard.  
“Don’t talk or make a sound. You let a whimper out and i will punish you more, understand?”, Yoongi said his voice full of authority. Hoseok nodded.  
It was silent there was no sound nothing. Just as Hoseok was about to look behind him a hard smack fell on his ass. Hoseok flinched and arched his back further. The sound of Yoongi’s palm echoing on the walls. Hoseok had to bite his lip in order to not moan. There was another slap. Harder and louder. It stung. Hoseok felt a burn on his ass. A third, fourth fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and many more slaps fell onto his perky ass. The nice soft smooth tan skin swelling beautifully. Turning a gorgeous shade of pink and violet. Yoongi could see part of his hand printed on Hoseok’s ass. Yoongi was in shock. Hoseok had actually stayed quiet. Yoongi admired the hickies that covered Hoseok’s body. From their past intimacy. His fingers were still bruised purple at the side of Hoseok’s hips.  
“You’re being such a good boy for daddy, baby. Taking your punishment so well, so great for daddy. Daddy wants you to listen carefully”, Yoongi let his cock that was once again hard and heavy rest on the curve of his ass while his hand soothed the red skin. Hoseok wanted to moan. Yoongi was so hard and he wanted nothing more than be fucked by Yoongi. Spread his legs and let him have his way with him. Yet Hoseok bit his lip harder and just nodded. This earned him a kiss on his mid-back and fuck he wanted more.  
“I am going to give you ten more slaps okay. I want you to count nicely. If you mess up i will punish you again. Do you understand baby?”, Yoongi said sucking a pretty lovebite on the bottom of Hoseok’s spine next to a dimple. Hoseok nodded.  
“Good boy”, Yoongi bit down on his ass almost causing Hoseok to moan at the oversensitivity of his ass.  
SMACK!  
“One…”, Hoseok said breathlessly. He had no idea how he wasn’t moaning or whimpering. His body was twitching and flinched with every hit.  
SMACK!  
“....Two…”, Hoseok’s breath would get stuck o certain parts, but Hoseok forced himself to calm down and count.  
SMACK!  
“....Three”, Hoseok’s voice trembled a bit on that one. Yoongi didn’t mind at all. So he let it go. He knew this must sting so he was fine with it. He was surprised Hoseok hadn’t yepled yet.  
Tears rolled down Hoseok’s gorgeous high cheekbones. His lip was red, swollen and more than thoroughly abused. If he had bitten it any more it would have bled and Hoseok would not like that.  
SMACK!  
Hoseok took a while to compose himself. It was the seventh slap. Yet it stung so much and his cock was leaking so freaking much. He wanted nothing more than to just touch it. Even if it was just him rubbing it. Hoseok wanted to feel some sort of release. Hoseok knew better though. Yoongi would not be happy with him of he came without permission again. That would mean more punishments and more time waiting to be fucked. Hoseok wasn’t going to wait and he wasn’t going to last.  
Yoongi let him have a moment. He had never been spanked in a sexual situation. He just wasn’t into that sort of thing. He loved to do it, but not have it done on himself. He is too much of a dom.  
“Count baby. Your punishment is almost over and Daddy promises he will treat you well. Come on just a few more baby, be a good boy”, Yoongi encouraged. Hoseok started to breathe more calmly and straightened his back a bit.  
“S-seven”  
Hoseok felt exhausted, but he was so full of lust. He needed Yoongi now. That was the ninth one. This was the last one.  
SMACK!!!  
Yoongi slapped his ass especially hard this time. The smacking noise resonating down the hall.  
“...t...t-t...ten”, Hoseok stuttered. Almost immediately hands were soothing the skin on his ass. It was a view. An amazing sight. Hoseok’s ass was red. Purple hand print on the side of his ass. A swell around it. Both cheeks had bruises. It looked so hot. Hoseok bit his lip to not moan.  
“You can talk now baby. You were such a good boy for daddy you know that?”  
“Y-yes, ngh, Daddy~” Hoseok was so sensitive. Yoongi’s hand was barely making contact with his skin and he was arching already. He hummed, almost sounding like he was purring, at the sensation of Yoongi rubbing gentle circles on Hoseok’s ass.  
“Do you think you can stay like this for daddy? Just a bit longer?”, Yoongi asked as he kissed Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok shuddered, but nodded nonetheless. Yoongi kept kissing and then he stood upright and kept soothing Hoseok’s ass. Yoongi felt kind of bad. His poor boy was in pain because he had been too rough. Now he was going to spoil him. He loved Hoseok so freaking much. God he would do anything for him. Hoseok turned his head when he didn’t feel Yoongi touching him anymore. Hoseok was greeted with the sight of a now completely naked Yoongi kneeling down, His face not too far from his ass.  
“Hyung! What are you doing?”, Yoongi answered his question by spreading his cheeks softly with careful hands and kissing his pink puckered hole.  
“Wait! Hyung! Wait wait! Don’t! It’s dirty there! Stop!”, Hoseok struggled, but he was far too weak to be able to be an actual opponent for Yoongi. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s ass harder making the younger boy whimper in both pain and pleasure.  
“Daddy is kissing the pain away baby”  
“But...Daddy that place...it’s dirty”, Hoseok said as his chest was pressed flat against the door and his ass curved up for Yoongi. Yoongi could see a bit of Hoseok’s profile. That pretty jawline that was perfect. Made him want to kiss it. That flawless skin of his. Those amazingly high cheekbones that fit him so well and made his smile that much more gorgeous. He smirked in the most endearing way possible as he noticed the deep ruby blush settled above those high cheeks. It was so adorable. Yet his body screamed fuck me. He was so hot and sexy but so fucking adorable. Yoongi couldn’t help but love him. Yoongi got serious for a bit. He loved Hoseok. He felt something in this weirdly established relationship of theirs. What was he to Hoseok? Was he just a fuck buddy? A friend? A hyung? What was he? What did Hoseok feel for him? Yoongi pushed those thoughts aside and went back to his previous actions.  
“No, baby it’s not. It’s so good. Mmm, baby can daddy eat you? Can i baby?”, Hoseok had never heard of a boy being eaten out. He knew how it went down for girls. He himself had done it with his previous girlfriend. Yet he never thought about it being done to a boy. Wouldn’t a blow job be the same thing? Well, Hoseok wasn’t sure what Yoongi meant, but judging where he was and how he was kissing his puckered hole he had a pretty good idea.  
“It’s embarrassing daddy”, Hoseok whimpered. He wasn’t lying. Having Yoongi in a place not meant for anything other than shit, literally, was so embarrassing. Hoseok couldn’t ignore the bashfulness that ran through his system. Just like he couldn’t ignore the trembling of his thighs and legs from being in that position for so long. Or the throbbing sensation of his cock as it started to form precome at the tip of his now pink cock. Yoongi smiled and kissed his thigh. He then blew warm air on his ass. It stung at the swells where Yoongi had previously smacked him.  
Yoongi moaned lowly at that. He knew Hoseok was really embarrassed and something about how timid and so submissive he was being aroused him further. Yoongi started to lick softly at the soft skin surrounding Hoseok’s warm hole. Hoseok flinched and yelped. Yoongi held him in place as his thighs started to tremble more. Yoongi kept stimulating him with just the tip of his tongue. Hoseok was panting. Yoongi could smell his body wash. Flowers? Cherry blossoms? They fit Hoseok so well. Beauty and attractiveness. That was all Hoseok had. Hoseok couldn’t stop the shudders that ran through his body as Yoongi kept on doing that. Yoongi grabbed the bottle of lube that he knew Hoseok kept under his bed and he opened the cap. Hoseok had no time to register what was happening and he felt two lubed fingers enter him roughly. It stung, but he couldn’t love it more.  
“Mmm, Baby you like when daddy does that?”  
“Y-yes daddy”, Hoseok moaned out softly. Yoongi smirked as he quickly, but thoroughly stretched the boy. Hoseok mewled and whimpered. It reminded him of the time he wore those cat ears and fuck that was hot. Yet this is better. Hoseok. Just him and his body they way he was. He was sexy.  
“Daddy, please- AH!”, Yoongi flinched at the sudden moan, but smirked quickly.  
“Did i find your spot, baby?”  
Hoseok trembled as Yoongi kept his fingers pressed against that place that made Hoseok’s body feel like it was on fire. Hoseok nodded. Yoongi thrust his fingers in and out hitting that spot every time.  
“Ah! D-daddy, Ah!- please”  
“Please what baby? What do you want Daddy to do?”  
“Mmm, Daddy’s cock...i want daddy’s cock”, Yoongi help back the moan at seeing Hoseok like this . His cock was so hard and precome was making its way to his thighs. Yoongi moaned at the amazing sight. He wouldn’t last long.  
“Okay, baby. Daddy is going to fuck you so good okay. I promise i’ll make up for the punishment okay, baby?”  
“Y-Yes, Daddy”, Yoongi kissed both of his ass cheeks that seemed to get redder and the handprints that were bruised on the skin seemed to get more purple. Almost a plum color. He then stood up and helped Hoseok stand up and held him firmly.  
“Come”, He said signaling the bed. Hoseok laid on his back slowly. He hissed in pain as his ass made contact with the mattress. Yoongi hovered over him and kissed his forehead. Hoseok blushed more. Yoongi grabbed one of the condoms Hoseok kept in this silver box next to his clock and opened the package. He put the condom on and pressed his cock inside Hoseok slowly. Hoseok whimpered in both pleasure and pain. As Yoongi got closer his thighs pressed against his ass and it hurt. Yoongi was being gentle. Today Yoongi decided he was going to take his time and slowly make Hoseok come. Not to tease, but almost as an apology for the harsh spanking from earlier. Yoongi didn’t know how Hoseok was going to dance later.  
“Can i move baby?”  
“Yes, Daddy”  
Yoongi started thrusting shallowly. He hit Hoseok’s sweet spot every time, but he was careful. He was going slow and gentle. Hoseok noticed why Yoongi was doing it and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread in his chest. Something about Yoongi caring so much about him made him immensely happy.  
Not even eight minutes in and Hoseok felt close. The overstimulation of everything and how cute and gentle Yoongi was being making it be too much. Making it feel stronger than a rough fucking.  
“Daddy, i, mmm, i’m close”  
“Me too baby, God just...fuck - baby can you hold it a bit. I’m almost there baby i promise”, Yoongi said slowly. He was panting and Hoseok thought he looked hot and simply drop dead gorgeous like this. Hoseok nodded and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. Placing one hand in his damp hair and pulling him into kiss him. It was a slow and loving kiss. Something about it was different than the other times something was just different. Yoongi felt it too as he felt the need to kiss back even more gently as if Hoseok was made out of glass.  
“Hoseok”, Hoseok opened his eyes. Yoongi felt his heart pumping. He felt the need to say this. For so long had he wanted to say these words. He was sure now. Jimin is ….no….Jimin was the love pulled him through. He was. Hoseok is the love he never realized he had. Hoseok is the love that took every piece of him.  
“I love you, Hoseok...I love you”, Yoongi said looking into Hoseok’s eyes. He saw a heart shaped smile form on those gorgeous red abused lips. He felt a hand caress his hair.  
“Love you, too. I love you, Yoongi hyung”, Yoongi felt tears in his eyes and he smiled and kissed Hoseok again just as lovingly if not more than before.  
“Mmm, hyung…”  
“Come for me baby”  
Hoseok did just that and Yoongi followed as he felt his muscles tighten. They stayed like that in eachother’s arms. Yoongi loved this position. He loved resting his head on Hoseok’s chest and listened to his heart. It was so beautiful. Yoongi pulled out and disposed the condom. He grabbed Hoseok’s towel and cleaned both their bodies. Hoseok stroked Yoongi’s cheek. Hoseok didn’t know why he did. He just did. Yoongi smiled that gummy smile with a hint of bashfulness. The one he only showed Hoseok. Yoongi pecked Hoseok’s pouty lips.  
“Love you”, Hoseok said. Hoseok again had no idea where such true affection was coming from, but he wasn’t in the mood to worry now.  
“Love you, too, Hobi”  
Yeah….  
Jimin was. Hoseok is. 

Dance practice 2 days later

Yoongi held back laughter as he looked at Hoseok. Hoseok was so stiff. He could tell everyone was like what the actual fuck? Hoseok was still sore from that one time they had sex in Hoseok’s room after his shower. It was adorable. He loved seeing how frustrated his boy got.  
“Ugh!”, Everyone flinched as Hoseok threw his snapback to the ground and panted while looking at the floor. Yoongi scoffed, but felt kind of bad. He had caused it...sort of. Jeongguk was the one who was the most confused. He had tried to cheer his hyung up, but it didn’t help much. Yoongi stood up and walked towards Hoseok. Jin looked at them intently.  
“Ya, Hobi, chill”, Yoongi said as he rubbed his arm in comfort.  
“Hyung i can’t. I can’t fucking get the moves right an-”  
“Woah calm down. Language. Jin hyung is going to lecture your ass”, Hoseok turned to look at Jin. Raised his eyebrow. Hoseok smiled apologetically. Yoongi smiled.  
“Babe”, Yoongi had started using this term now. It wasn’t all the time. Just when he felt Hoseok needed some comfort. Hoseok found himself loving it. A lot. Maybe a bit too much.  
“It’s okay. We know the reason why it hurts so it’s not like you are incapable of doing the moves. You just can’t move too much right now. Just keep on practicing and practice the sequence so by the time you are better you will definitely kick ass at the performance okay?”, Yoongi said nicely. Everyone was rather surprised by this. Yoongi was never so….gentle. So loving. Even Namjoon and Jeongguk noticed and they tend to never catch these things. Hoseok smiled back now. He nodded his head.  
“Alright. I’m taking a break though. God, hyung my butt stings.”  
“A lot?”  
“No just a bit, but more than what i would like”, Yoongi smirked.  
“I’ll go get us some water i’ll be back”  
“Okay”  
Hoseok watched Yoongi leave and he smiled. By this time everyone was back to normal. Jin had noticed something was up since Yoongi’s birthday three days back. He should really ask what’s up. He feels uneasy.  
“Hobi hyung!!!!”  
Hoseok turned to find the gorgeous brunette with his box smile fully exposed. Skin dewy with sweat. Hoseok really thought he was gorgeous.  
“Hey, Tae”, Taehyung frowned and he looked sad. Hoseok was worried. The kid was rarely upset. What had happened?  
“Tae?”  
“Hyung, why are you ignoring me?”  
“What?”  
“Do you like Yoongi hyung better? Or am i just not fun anymore? Did i ever do or say something? I am sorry for whatever i did”  
“Woah okay calm down. Why would i ever be mad at you? You’ve done nothing wrong and i am not ignoring you, Tae”  
Taehyung pouted.  
“Yes, you have. What was the last time we hung out and watched a movie or slept together? “  
Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. It was true. He had not been spending any time with him. He is either practicing, calling his family and writing letters and just hanging out with Yoongi. Sometimes Namjoon would be at the studio, but he stayed and talked to both boys. Hoseok was also surprised to find that he hadn’t thought about the boy. The fear and agony of loving the boy in a way he shouldn’t had not made itself present at all. Why? Was it because of Yoongi?  
“Hyung…”  
Hoseok looked up to find the boy worried. Hoseok grabbed the boy and hugged him close.  
“Tae, are you crazy? I love you so much! I’m sorry. I have been so busy and just completely out of place, but i promise you that you have done nothing wrong.”  
Yoongi walked in with two cold bottles of water and took four steps while looking down. Once he raised his head he froze. He found Hoseok hugging Taehyung tightly. Their chests were flush against each other. Yoongi felt anger boil inside his body. Jealousy invading his every nerve. Jin noticed this odd attitude. Jin didn’t know if he should go towards him. Jin walked towards Yoongi out of motherly instinct.  
“Hey. Yoongi you alright?”  
“Yeah”, Yoongi answered to stiff. His body seemed to snap when he saw what happened next.  
“I love you, Tae”, Hoseok pulled back from the embrace slight and got on his tiptoes and pecked Taehyung’s head. Taehyung giggled and kept his arms tight around Hoseok’s waist.  
“I love you, too, Hobi hyung”  
Hoseok rubbed their foreheads together making the boy laugh and blush. Yoongi put the waters down on the table and left. He made sure not to slam it so Hoseok wouldn’t notice. Jin frowned at the whole situation. What was going on.  
Yoongi slammed the studio door close. He sat on his chair. He saw his reflection on the screen. He looked furious. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. Lips pursed in frustration. Shoulder tense as he fumed. Yoongi threw his mouse at the door. It shattered. Yoongi let his hands run through his hair and he pulled at a handful.  
Fuck! 

Weeks later

“Fuck, Yoongi~”, Hoseok moaned as Yoongi kept pulling his hips forward and back on his cock. Yoongi was sitting up against the headboard of his bed. Hoseok was on top of Yoongi rocking his hips to make Yoongi’s cock hit his sweet spot. The other members had stuff to do.  
Jin had his classes to attend. Jeongguk and Namjoon had gone out to eat at a food stand Namjoon said to be very good. Jimin and Taehyung had decided to go out for a walk and stop by a stand to eat. Hoseok had decided to practice more since his ass wasn’t hurting anymore. Yoongi stayed because he wanted Hoseok.  
Three fucking weeks without any physical contact with Hoseok and that seemed too long. He had let Hoseok rest. That last time he had been sure to bruise his ass and body and oh god he did. Too good. The poor boy walked with a limp. Hoseok blamed it on a bad fall while dancing. Jin eyed him. He had smirked and Jin made a disgusted face then he had laughed.  
Hoseok had just finished practicing when Yoongi pulled him to his room. Yoongi was in boxers. Only that. Yoongi ripped the clothes of off Hoseok’s body and Yoongi couldn’t help but suck and bite at all of it. Hoseok loved it. His cock getting hard almost instantly.  
Yoongi brought his hands lower to cup Hoseok’s ass. Hoseok moaned and rocked his hips faster.  
“Fuck~ Mmm, yeah just like that baby”  
“Ah~ Yoongi ~”, Hoseok moaned. Yoongi helped him by pulling him down by his ass and thrusting up.  
“Can i change the position a bit?’, Hoseok asked kissing and biting Yoongi’s bottom lip. Yoongi thrusted especially hard and Hoseok whimpered.  
“Yeah”  
Hoseok let go of Yoongi’s shoulders. He leaned his body back until his palms touched the mattress and he could support his weight with his arms. Hoseok spread his legs as he brought them up more. Showing off his beautiful thighs . Yoongi rubbed and groped his thighs as he saw and loved how the muscles flexed. Hoseok kept his head up to look at Yoongi. He nodded and Yoongi started to thrust up. Hoseok threw his head back.  
“Fuck, there! Yoongi- ah! Hyung right there!”, Hoseok pleaded as started to ride Yoongi’s cock. Yoongi growled at the sight of Hoseok’s body leaned back. His neck looking amazing as his head hung back in pure ecstasy. Hoseok was bouncing up and down making his pretty cock move along with his bouncing.  
Yoongi gripped one of his thighs as the other started to stroke Hoseok’s cute cock rapidly. Hoseok whimpered.  
“Fuck, yes hyung, Mmm don’t stop~”, Yoongi fucking loved the way Hoseok was so vocal and so sexy without losing his cuteness. Yoongi found himself never getting enough.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous”  
Yoongi loved the way he could still see the blush forming on his cheeks.  
“Ah! Hyung coming!”  
“Come baby”  
Hoseok came with a loud moan painting his tummy along with Yoongi’s tummy with white. Yoongi came moments after coming inside Hoseok. They had decided a condom wasn’t needed that day. The both rode out their high. Once their breathing was stable they got up.  
“Ew ew ew Hyung it’s leaking!”, Hoseok whined. Yoongi laughed, gummy smile and everything.  
“Not my fault your hole is loose”, Hoseok gasped.  
“You calling me used up?”  
“You said it not me”  
“Hyung!”  
“Fuck, Hobi i’m kidding”, Yoongi laughed. Hoseok started laughing after that.  
“Bend over”  
“Again hyung?! Man that stamina though!”  
“Shut the fuck up kid and bend over or you’re cleaning sperm of your ass”, Yoongi smirked. Hoseok laughed and did so. He felt a damp towel swipe along his body. It felt nice. The water was warm and Yoongi’s hands were soft and gentle.  
“There.”, Hoseok stood up and let Yoongi clean both of their tummies. Hoseok giggled when Yoongi purposely poked his rib. Yoongi winked at him making him smirk more. They both got dressed as they talked about things with no meaning. It was just a simple conversation. Easy and nice. Hoseok’s phone rang. \  
“Hello?”  
“Hyung!”  
“Hey Jimin what’s wrong?”, Yoongi looked at Hoseok with worry. More because the sound of Hoseok’s voice sounded so frightened. Yet Hoseok felt a pang of jealousy run through him as he thought it was because of Jimin.  
“Tae is throwing up bad and i can’t seem to make him calm down”  
“What?! Is Tae okay?”  
“Yeah, but he keeps on saying his stomach hurts and he is crying”  
“Okay i’ll be there in a few minutes okay?”  
“Yeah at the COO place”, Hoseok knew COO was that food place Jimin adored so he didn’t need to ask where it was and hung up. Yoongi looked at Hoseok.  
“Hey, are you just leaving?”, Yoongi’s voice sounded hurt. Hoseok was too worried to notice.  
“Yeah, uh see you later hyung, Love you!”, Hoseok ran out and then the sound of the door closing signaled he was all alone.  
“Yeah, love you, too”  
Yoongi realized in that moment he fucked up. He fucked up bad. He should have known. God, he is so stupid. He never fucking learns. This is the third time. Why does his heart never seem to learn. First his girlfriend. Then Jimin, Now Hoseok. He never learned that all his love affairs are one sided. He ends up being the one that loved while the other only cares. It’s always him.  
“I’m back!” Jin called out.  
“Hello?”, Yoongi tried to blink away the tears as he went to great Jin.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey”, Yoongi answered voice unstable. Shit.  
Jin turned around smiling, but then he frowned.  
“Yoongi what’s wrong you okay?”, Jin rubbed his neck. Yoongi’s first tear rolled down and Jin knew it was serious he never cried like this until he was at his limit.  
“You were right...I fucked up. He never...it was...one-sided”  
“Yoongi what ar-”  
“Hoseok! Hoseok never loved me! I fucking fell, hyung! I fucking fell for that idiot. I am the only one who ended up loving for reals!. I fell in love with Hoseok!”, Yoongi cried and Jin hugged him close. He had been afraid. He had tried to stop that from happening. You could say Hoseok was the more loving and emotional one, but Jin had always known if someone would fall for someone it would have been Yoongi. Yoongi loved for reals. Yoongi cared too much. He never voiced it out or showed it with big details. He was subtle. He had seen those signs. Jin felt horrible for not preventing this. Yet Jin wasn’t sure that this was one sided though. He saw Hoseok too into this. Hoseok actually seemed to love. Jin knew that something was off here. Yet he was going to comfort Yoongi for as long as he needed him.

Next day

“Is Tae still feeling bad?”, asked Hoseok. Jeongguk nodded.  
“He seems to have eaten a bit too much and his stomach couldn’t take it. He should feel better by tomorrow”  
“Mmm, okay”, Hoseok had been worried. Taehyung was crying out of the pain and then his body felt too weak. Poor, Tae. Hoseok found himself caring for the boy in a brotherly way. Since when had that happened. He remembers the times he had tried so hard to care for the boy as a brother and friend and he had always failed. So why now? Hoseok wasn’t sure. Then he thought about it. Yoongi. Yes, it was Yoongi. He is so stupid to have not realized this.  
Hoseok got a message. Hoseok grabbed his phone and checked.

Yoongi  
Come to the studio when you’re not busy

Hoseok  
Ok. On my way :3

Hoseok smiled and stood up.  
“Take care of him, Kookie”, Jeongguk smiled at his hyung.  
“Always”, Hoseok smiled as he saw that Jeongguk cared so much for the boy in his bed and he was able to leave in peace.  
Hoseok was speed walking. He wanted to hurry. He wanted to see Yoongi as fast as he could. God, why hadn’t Hoseok realized this sooner? He loved Yoongi. Hoseok was in love with Yoongi. Hoseok was in love with that Gummy smile, small eyes, cute wide nose, pale skin, slim fingers, Hoseok was just irrevocably in love with him. Hoseok was a bit hesitant if he should tell his hyung. Yet he knew Yoongi wouldn’t blame him for anything. Hoseok was ready to confess and see what it would bring. He knew either way Yoongi would be there for him.  
“Hyung!”  
Yoongi was sitting on the couch. Hoseok closed the door and stood in front of him. Man, Yoongi was gorgeous. Thank god he realized how much he loved this beautiful man.  
“I’m here and Hyung i...i want to tell you that i realized something”, Hoseok said beaming bright. Yoongi looked at him then down and stood up. Hoseok stopped smiling a bit. Something about Yoongi was off. His shoulders slumped too much. His head hung low. Face too pale. Eyes puffy and pink with dark circles. Eyes emotionless. Had he cried.  
“Hyung?”, Yoongi passed him and walked to his desk slowly. Every step seeming too far. Yoongi stopped in front of various cd’s and papers. Yoongi then knocked them all to the floor. Everything scattering. Hoseok flinched.  
“Hey, Hyung what’s wrong?”, Hoseok asked urgently. Yoongi laughed. It was cynical and fake. Not his. This wasn’t Yoongi. They boy that turned to look at him wasn’t him either.  
“What’s wrong, huh? Who the fuck do you think you are? A god or what? Remember there is only one fucking god….and he is still not proven real or not”, Yoongi scoffed. Hoseok was confused.  
“What are you talking about? Did i do something?”  
“You don’t get it do you? Well, it was just fucking right? Relieving a bit of stress. That’s all it was to you, right? Man i fucked up bad didn’t i?”, he asked looking at Hoseok.  
“I don’t understand”  
“BULLSHIT!”  
Hoseok flinched at the sudden outburst of anger that came from Yoongi. He had seen Yoongi mad before, but never at him. Not like this.  
“You played me! I was just a fucking substitute for Tae wasn’t i? Yesterday we fucked, you left and you never asked me how i had felt! All for Tae. Tae. Tae. Fucking Kim Taehyung!. Well, you know what? Fuck, him. Fuck, everyone. Fuck, you. Fuck this. It’s over”  
Hoseok felt a pang of hurt.  
“What’s over?”  
“This. I don’t know what we are. I ….. I love you Hoseok.”  
“I love you, too hyung”  
“No! No, it;s not the same. I fell for you. I am in love with you. I am not asking you to do anything or that it’s your fault...it was mine. I should have known that when we said it was just sex and comfort that’s all it should’ve been okay. I fucked up i know. So it’s over...this thing whatever we had if it was ever anything at all ...it’s done”  
“Wait hyung i-”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Just...shut up okay? Don’t make it harder. I am a stranger to you now. You don’t know a Yoongi got it? Until i can see you as a friend you stay away from me.”  
“But hyung i don’t-”  
“Forget this, it isn’t real..never was...never will”, Yoongi left leaving Hoseok in the studio alone.  
What was that? Hoseok thought. No. No, this wasn’t what he had planned. He wanted Yoongi to know he loved him too. Why? Since when had Yoongi loved him? Why hadn’t he noticed? Hoseok fell to the floor and cried. I can’t do this anymore Hoseok thought. Hoseok sobbed not caring if someone heard or saw him. He had hurt Yoongi.  
Hoseok had hurt the only person that had picked him right up and stomped on him. Hoseok had been the real ass all along. Yoongi had always been the victim from the start.


	11. Let's do it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok knew Yoongi had left him. Why? Why did he feel so broken? Jin helped him see why and he decided to do it. Hoseok decided to confess. Yet no matter the attempts he failed. Well, they always say save the best for last, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE! i will probably write one more chapter and an epilogue which will only be one short chapter and after that the story will be done. Omg i am going to miss writing this. Enjoy the chapter!  
> And btw i am going to start a Junghope story where Jeongguk is a vampire and Hoseok is a human. It will take place in a future society where vampires have enslaved humans. The story will be titled Enslaved. It will be a multi-chapter story. Slightly angsty, some fluff moments and smut/dirty moments. This story was requested by Taelove16 . I am taking request by order and you can keep on commenting a story you would like me to right. Or imagines since this person told me i should write some. You guys can comment it. For now though enjoy the last chapters of TSR and look forward to Enslaved  
> LOVE U GUYS!!! :3

Young Forever had been released today and the members were excited. They were also exhausted. They had been practicing and preparing so much to prepare for this. They had all wanted to make it worth it. All of them hoped to not have disappointed their fans.   
“God, finally washed all the paint dropped on your hair?”, said Jeongguk teasingly. Jimin glared at him. His hair was now brown. The orange hair gone. It made him look younger. Jimin looked almost innocent.   
“Ya!!!!!!!!!!! I’m still your hyung you brat!”  
“Who you calling a brat?!”, said Jeongguk bumping his chest against Jimin’s chest. Jimin stumbled back just a tad bit. He glared even more at the kid.   
“You just take advantage of my kindness”, Jimin hissed. Jeongguk laughed and hugged Jimin. Jimin smiled and elbowed him. They both chuckled and went back to talking to everyone else.   
Taehyung was slightly feeling better from the day before. He wasn’t vomiting anymore. All the members were happy and just content with their hard work. They really had tried their all to do a good job and give their fans something to look forward to and enjoy and not be disappointed with. They knew they blew the charts. They were confident, humble, but confident.  
Yoongi walked in and Hoseok looked up from his position in the couch completely sad and out of character considering he was J-Hope. Yoongi looked dead. Literally. His eyes were red and purple with eye bags the stylists were going to nag about. Yoongi’s hair was back to a blonde. It was a tad bit more ashy than the previous times. Of course they were all used to their new looks now, but Jeongguk wouldn’t stop teasing Jimin. He teased everyone really. Except Yoongi he refrained himself from that. Hoseok himself wasn’t acting as usual. He looked gloom. The members blamed it on the fatigue. Jin decided this wasn’t the time to speak with him. Hoseok kept looking at Yoongi. Yoongi turned and they made eye contact. They stayed like that for a second. The silence between them that used to be sweet was now nothing but awkward.  
“Hyung!”, Namjoon said once he noticed Yoongi. Hoseok looked down and Yoongi turned to the side. They both moved at the same time. No one seemed to notice and once again Jin felt this feeling of uncertainty.  
“You okay? You look like shit”, Namjoon said as he was practically falling asleep.  
“You’re one to talk”, the others chuckled even Namjoon. He settled with that meaning he was just tired too. Yoongi was. He was beat. Yet Hoseok knew there was more to that and Jin knew Yoongi had cried more after he fell asleep.  
“So do you guys want to look up our video? See how many have watched it?”, Taehyung asked wiggling with excitement.  
“Why would you want to do that? It’s useless. It won’t change who actually watches it”, Yoongi said. Yoongi had not meant to answer like that. He just thought that instead of searching it up they should just practice a bit and come up with more ideas to talk over with the director when filming Fire. Yoongi felt a bit bad, but he had always been bad at apologizing. Guilt settles once he sees the poor boy slump down a bit and put a fake smile. Hoseok didn’t miss that. They way Taehyung had suggested that. The boy always does that. Not to see the views, but look at the comments to see what their fans thought about their video. See if they lacked something or did something really good and either stop it or emphasize it. Yet Yoongi might have misunderstood. The boy had lost his smile and joy in his eyes for a second. Then he let his shoulders drop as he smiled. It was one of the fakest smiles Hoseok has seen, apart from his. Hoseok could always be the tease or the one to take jokes a bit too far, but he always apologized and defended his members. Even from each other. Hoseok naturally without thinking just talked.   
“Hey, don’t tell Taehyung that. If you don’t like it that’s your problem, you can just leave if you don’t want to watch it. No one is trying to keep you here”, Yoongi looked at Hoseok his expression hurt. Yoongi looked like he was just told off by god. His eyes glazed slightly with tears.  
Hoseok was serious then he realized it. Yoongi was still upset with him and he didn’t use the nicest words. He wasn’t mad or anything. He just used words that could have been changed to not sound so...on edge. Hoseok would not blame Yoongi for telling him off or something. He had talked a bit bad. The other members eyed them all. They had all noticed something was up with both of them. Yet they had not noticed they were upset with each other. They felt a bit baffled seeing how Yoongi wasn’t saying anything. Usually, he would cuss him out or shrug or something. Right now he looked at Hoseok with such a painful expression. An expression you would see a son have at their mother’s funeral. Hoseok was more serious. Just serious. He didn’t show much emotion. Jin wanted to comfort Yoongi. Yoongi looked so pitiful, so hurt, so lost. Yet the others would notice and they would ask what was wrong. Taehyung looked at both of them.  
“Umm, hobi hyung it’s okay”, he laughed.  
“He is right! We should talk about filming Fire or something. I can search up the video later”, Taehyung smiled feeling as if he had caused this bad aura around his hyungs.   
Yoongi was going to say ‘no, it’s okay. We can watch it i guess’, but right when he had started to say something Hoseok interrupted. Hoseok hadn’t meant to. They had both started talking at the same time. Hoseok didn’t realize it until he had spoke.  
“No, it’s oka-”  
“No, i’ll watch it with you. The guys can watch if they want. Yoongi can go somewhere else if he doesn’t like it, right?”, Yoongi’s expression became more torn. More painful. More emotional. Tears making his eyes shimmer a tad bit more.   
Again Hoseok cussed himself out. What was wrong with him and not being able to talk right. He sounded too blunt, too rude, too mean, too cruel, too hateful. Hoseok had no intention of doing that though. He was just tired and he was speaking a bit too straightforward. It was a bad habit. Now he hurt Yoongi. Hoseok was so confused from last night and then what Yoongi meant by i love you, Hoseok and that this was one-sided. What the fuck was Yoongi referring to yesterday?  
Jin glared slightly at Hoseok. More to try and shut him up. Jin knew Hoseok hadn’t meant to, but the fact that he was still hurting someone was still there.   
“Right..i, umm...i have to look over some music strips. You guys go on and sleep. I’m going to be back late”, Yoongi said getting up quickly. Hoseok would have called out to him. Say ‘Hyung, wait!’, the way he always does when he acted out of place. However, Yoongi had said to not talk to him. Yoongi, said to ignore him. Hoseok had talked to him right now by accident. Yet if this is what Yoongi really wanted he would comply. It hurt. He loved Yoongi. Taehyung was just a brother now. A past love that brought him the person he really loved and that was Yoongi. Hoseok doesn’t know what Yoongi meant by all he said last night or how he had hurt him, but Yoongi had been very clear when saying to leave him alone. If that was what he really wanted Hoseok would obey.   
Yoongi slipped his shoes on and went out to the studio. The members were awkward. No one wanted to get into it. They could tell it was something they could help with.   
“So Tae, the video?”, said Jimin.   
“Oh! Yeah!”, Taehyung said as he searched their video up. They all commented on things they saw and liked. Jin slipped out when he was sure no one would notice. Jin was going to go to the studio and then he stopped midway. In the corner right where the hall divides is a dead end with a window from top to bottom of that wall. Yoongi is sitting on the ground, back against the wall, legs bent at the knees half way up to his chest, arms draping loosely by his sides as his palms lay flat on the carpet. Yoongi is looking out of the window just looking at the dark sky. He can barely see any stars due to the city light. Yet as they turn off one by one he can see more of the stars. Jin walks up to Yoongi and sits next to him.  
“This is a rather cliche place to come to at a moment like this don’t you think?”, said Jin smiling softly. Yoongi smiles and chuckles. It was true. A heart break and he goes next to the window wall and looks at the night sky and its stars.  
“Very cliche. It helps either way….for me, i guess”, Yoongi says his smile bitter sweet.   
“You can”  
“Can what?”  
“Cry”  
“Don’t worry i don’t want to”  
“If that were true i’d say okay”  
“I take it that you don’t see it as true…”  
“I don’t”  
“Hyung i’m not a kid i can take my shit and fix it. I am not weak”  
“I know, but this changes things doesn’t it?”, Yoongi laughs.  
“What? No it doesn’t”  
“It changes you”  
“Hyung….stop. I don’t …. I don’t need this”  
“What do you think this is?”  
“This...You trying to counsel me and baby me as if you were my mother. She didn’t even care as much and she fucking gave birth to me, ironic huh?”, Yoongi laughed sourly. Dry. Dry of any emotion other than self-hate and hurt. A lot of hurt. Pain was evident in everything Yoongi was. At least right now. Everything about Yoongi showed just how much in pain he actually was. Jin smiled sympathetically.  
“I’m not i’m just here to listen”  
“Well, hyung hate to tell you you’re talking”  
“You’re answering”  
“Hyung stop”  
“You are fine, right? There is no need to stop”  
“There is”  
“There shouldn’t.”  
“........”  
“This is why i know it isn’t true. Again you can. You can cry”  
“Hyung...I don’t need to cry”  
“If that really were true you would have noticed tears have been rolling down your eyes since i told you this was a cliche”, Yoongi turned to look at Jin and he touched his face. Indeed, there were tears. His cheeks were damp with streaks of hot salty liquid. His eyelashes blended together from the tears. Eyes slightly irritated. Nose red and a tad bit runny.   
“Fuck...”, Yoongi cursed as he threw his head back softly hitting the wall. More hot tears rolling down his pale skin and onto his shirt. He hadn’t noticed this affecting him so much. The last time he had cried like this was when he found out just how much he loved Jimin. Yoongi remembers it clearly. He also knows his heart didn’t clench as hard is it now. He also knows his sobs weren’t audible before, but they are now. He also remembers being able to breath as he cried for Jimin, now he struggles. Oxygen not entering his lungs. Causing him to choke on the bit of air he still had in him and creating this horrid sob that was only heard in funerals.   
“That bad?”, Jin asked. If it were anyone else Jin would have embraced them in a heartbeat. This was Yoongi though. Jin knew that he had to let Yoongi as for sympathy and comfort otherwise he would feel weak. Yoongi was not weak. He was a strong person. Jin knew he really was someone who was strong enough to hold himself upright to be the pillar to hold his loved ones up. Yet sometimes and in this case he was Hoseok’s pillar and Hoseok was the one who was pushing him down. Yoongi was wobbling. Fighting to keep himself up against the only person who had power over him. Absolute control.   
“Yeah”, Yoongi sobbed, “It’s shit”  
“Is there something i can do?”  
“Can you turn back time and my feelings”  
“.....No”  
Jin frowned seeing Yoongi sob and break like this was extremely heartbreaking. Jin knew just how sensitive Yoongi was. He was tough and kept a strong image, but he was a softy. He cared for his family and friends. God, he totally gave up himself for the person he loved.   
“Hyung….you….you could….you could hug me”, There it was. That was Yoongi’s way of saying i need someone. Please stay with me. Jin didn’t even bother to slowly hug him. Jin embraced him tightly. He could feel his shoulder becoming damp. He heard every sob Yoongi let out. Jin could feel the pain. There was so much pain.   
Jin felt so useless and he could relate. Useless for not being able to do something for someone he loved. He could relate since he knew just how hard it would be to date someone in this fucked up career. Being an idol was not what people thought it was. To make it worse homosexuality was not seen positively. It would have to be secret...forever. All Jin could do was hold him. Hold him until he felt ready to go face it again to only return back to his arms. Jin would be waiting.

Morning 

“Hoseok”, Hoseok turned to find Jin. Hoseok smiled at him, but it didn’t last as he could see the disappointment in Jin’s face.   
“Yes?”  
“Can i talk to you?”  
“Yeah, of course”  
“...alone…”, Oh shit. Hoseok knew what that meant. He was in for it. Hoseok was 60% sure it was going to be about Yoongi.   
Hoseok followed Jin into the dance room. It was empty. It was dark and he could barely see anything besides the light given off from the door. Hoseok was going to turn on the lights when Jin grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Jin pushed him against the mirror. It wasn’t a rough gesture. It was more intimidating than anything.   
“Hyung what are y-”  
“Hoseok what does Yoongi really mean to you”  
“What?”  
Hoseok was caught off guard. He knew Jin knew he liked Taehyung. Hoseok hadn’t told him he only saw him as a brother now. That Taehyung was nothing, but a memory. At least the love he once carried for him. So why was Jin asking this? What was the reason behind his actions? Had he possibly noticed? Had Jin noticed the way he would look at Yoongi as if he were the most beautiful creature in the world. How he would always buy Yoongi’s favorite snack and only buy himself a sandwich when they would go to the market late at night so people wouldn’t recognize him? How he would buy vitamins to give Yoongi energy when he needed it? Or how he would fall apart when he saw he had hurt Yoongi? Whatever it was Hoseok didn’t know if he should really answer the question when Jin has that expression on his face.  
“Yoongi. What is he to you?”  
“Like you he is my hyung and-”  
“Don’t fucking start with that Hobi. I know that you are aware of what i am asking. I don’t believe i need to explain myself, but if i do tell me and i -”  
“Hyung...let me finish”, Jin eyed Hoseok for a while and then made a carry on hand gesture before crossing his arms and letting them rest on his chest.   
“He is my hyung and a close friend i want to keep….but i’m pretty sure i don’t want to kiss all my hyungs and friends like i want to kiss him.”, Jin stared at him emotionless. Searching.  
“I don’t necessarily want the sex or hardcore make out sessions...i want to peck his lips. Kiss his nose, cuddle up with him when we can, hold his hand, make him laugh, be there with him, take him out to eat or a movie. Maybe go on a trip together. I don’t want him to just be my hyung”, Hoseok said avoiding Jin’s face. He didn’t want to look him in the eye as he told him this.  
In movies when characters would tell their best friend how they felt about someone, whether it be a friend or a stranger or whatever the scenario was, it seemed so relaxing. Almost hypnotic. The expression the person had was one of total daydream. As if they had wanted to just express their feelings about their loved one. And once they did it was so nice. Well, Hoseok came to learn movies were a piece of shit to make a realistic example of how those emotions really worked.  
Hoseok had never felt that daydream feeling. There was no sense of ease in telling a friend this. Nothing nice. It was nerve-wrecking. Awkward. Hoseok refused to look at Jin.  
“I’d date him if i could...i want to date him. I love him, hyung”, Hoseok said blushing and shaking a bit. Jin was honestly baffled. He stared at Hoseok with an expression fitting to that of when you explain sex to a kid.   
“I just don’t know if he really likes me...he confused me. He wants me away from him. I hate that. It hurts. But i love him and if that is what he really wants i will. I’ll go away”, Hoseok looked up only when he heard a sigh.   
“God, you are worse than Namjoon”, okay for Jin to say that he had to have done something stupid. Hoseok stared at Jin. Even if it was dark in the room the faint light from the door let him see his expression of frustration.  
“You and Yoongi...God, you guys are so oblivious”  
“About what?”  
“What do you mean about what?”  
Hoseok thought. He didn’t see what Jin would be trying to say so he didn’t say anything and just kept looking at him.   
“It’s obvious Hobi”  
“What is?”, Hoseok was the one who was getting frustrated. Everyone else seemed to know his life better than he did and he was getting a bit tired of it.  
“Yoongi loves you. He loved you the way you love him. He just...he doesn’t know. Yoongi doesn’t think you would ever see anything in him because you love Taehyung.”  
“I don’t.”  
“What?”  
“I ….he became a brother. He is just someone i care about a lot in a brotherly way. Just like everyone else, but with Yoongi i can’t. I can’t see him in any other way than him being with me. Letting me love him. I do love him. This is not one sided. If Yoongi thought it was because of me no it isn’t. I love him.”, Hoseok said sincerely. Jin laughed in relief at what seemed to be stress.  
“Hoseok...you oh my god you both are stupid”  
“What?”  
“Okay look. I know that being an idol and of the same sex and all it won’t be easy, but god can’t you see you guys were always meant to be together? Like Yoongi likes protecting the one he loves and you tend to want to be protected. That in itself should have been enough of a hint.”, jin said as he put his fingers on his nose bridge in what they all knew was a sign of frustration.   
“Especially since it’s Yoongi”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“Confess!”  
“Confess?”  
“Yes!”  
“Confess what?”, Jin really wanted to smack the back of his head.  
“Tell Yoongi you love him. Confess to him. Ask him out or something”  
“But hyung the press and company. They won-”  
“They don’t need to know”, Hoseok made a face of disbelief.   
“Oh my god, is Kim SeokJin really telling me to the bend the rules and keep a secret? My, this is big news”, Jin smacked his arm playfully.   
“So are you going to do it?”  
“I want to, but the members. They have to know and i-”  
“Don’t worry about them. They will understand. You had told us before that you may be bi-curious”  
“When?!”  
“That one time we got drunk and the kids were nagging about not being able to drink alcohol despite being of age, remember. You usually have a high tolerance and that day you pushed it”, Jin smirked. Hoseok blushed even more.  
“Well, it’s nice to know my friends knew my sexuality more than i did”  
“No problem , but really Hobi tell Yoongi. Whatever has to happen will happen, but just tell him okay?”  
“Yeah, okay”  
Right then, when he had made a promise not to Jin, but himself that he would confess his feelings to Yoongi was going to be a challenge. 

Attempt 1:

“Okay so each one of you is going to sin and rap their lines accordingly. The ones that do not do it right will stay with me to practice and do it again. Namjoon will be picking those who will stay.”, said Yoongi behind the recording room.   
Hoseok turned to look at Jin who nodded. They had both seen an opportunity there. All he had to do was sing off pitch. Or get a certain note wrong. Get the timing a bit off. Rap too hard or too soft. Something like that. Hoseok would have to be told to daty behind.   
He started his work right away. From letting his voice crack to making it to shaky. Yoongi had stopped them. He gave a warning not looking at Hoseok. He just said to remember to breath correctly and stay in tune with the song and the rest. Jimin made tiny mistakes and Yoongi called on him to fix it and he did. Jimin didn’t repeat it. Hoseok on the other hand did. The mistakes they stopped for to tell him to fix it were always there and never changed.  
He could see Yoongi noticing the small mistakes he had made. He would have to make him stay or at least Namjoon. He knew Yoongi had the tendency of zoning out and only concentrating on the music. So Hoseok thought he would most likely not notice who it was constantly messing up. Especially, since he hadn’t talked awkwardly.  
“Okay, good work. Hobi hyung could you stay and record more?”, Namjoon asked taking his headpiece off. Hoseok agreed excited.   
Yoongi looked up and saw it was Hoseok. Yoongi panicked slightly. He was not ready to be left in a room with Hoseok.   
“Namjoon-ah, could you stay with him? I have to finish some things up”  
“Hyung! I need to go talk to the manager an-”  
“Please, i owe you one”, with that Yoongi left the studio leaving Namjoon and Hoseok alone. Namjoon sighed. Hoseok pouted. Yoongi had left. Him and Namjoon were done in 15 minutes.   
Jin noticed Hoseok walk in kind of gloomy. He lifted an eyebrow and pointed to Namjoon. Namjoon had the keys to the studio and handed them to Yoongi who had been in the bathroom. Jin got it. Yoongi had ran. Jin looked at Hoseok and gave a little ‘fighting’. Hoseok smiled sadly and went to his room. 

Attempt 2: 

They were all taking showers together since they had ended their practice super late. Everyone could feel their muscles sore. Every limb feeling detached from their joints. Hoseok saw Yoongi walk into the bathroom and he raced forward.   
“I call it!!!!!!!!”, Jeongguk ran into the bathroom half naked.   
Yoongi’s nagging was heard and then Jeongguk was laughing. Yoongi complained about their being more than two of them so he said to close the door and lock it. Jeongguk did just that. Hoseok sighed and turned to Jin.   
“Nothing?”  
“Nope.”  
“Come on shower with me and i’ll scrub your back with that soap you like”, Hoseok smiled. He appreciated Jin’s efforts to cheer him up, but all he wanted was Yoongi to know his feelings.

Attempt 3:

Hoseok knew at what time Yoongi woke up. Yoongi slept the latest and he would usually be with the producer now due to the work they have to do. By the time he is done everyone would wake up in an hour or two. So Hoseok couldn’t stay up and talk to him.   
One time he had wanted to try it, but if Yoongi wasn’t alone what would his reason for going there be. He can’t just say he wanted to go there. That was totally not like Hoseok. Everybody would know something was up. So that was completely out of the suggestion list Hoseok had made up titled “WAYS TO CONFESS TO MIN YOONGI”  
Wasn’t so effective so far.   
Hoseok had put an alarm so he would wake up an hour and a half before Yoongi had woken up. He stayed in the living room and he waited. About forty minutes passed and Yoongi was a no show.   
“Hyung what you doing? Waiting for Yoongi hyung?”  
“Uh, yeah”  
“He left super early to a meeting with Namjoon and the manager”, Jimin left while eating his apple.   
Great. 

Attempt 4:

This attempt was the same. Very Similar to Hoseok’s attempt a week ago. Yet Hoseok had been so paranoid with missing Yoongi that he had only slept an hour.  
Hoseok saw that there was probably three hours until Yoongi would wake up. He let his head drop in his hands. Why? Why was this so complicated?! Well, there was no gain from fighting with himself. Hoseok laid back down and tried to sleep. He turned and turned for about thirty minutes until he sighed in defeat. He was getting no sleep. Hoseok decided to go to the living room and sit down on the sofa as he waited. He estimated he would have about two hours left. He had it all planned out.  
Hoseok knew the exact words he would tell Yoongi. Make sure he knew what his true feelings were. To not make Yoongi misunderstand. What Hoseok had not planned on was the sudden sleepiness after an hour of waiting. His head kept dropping. Even if he brought it back up it would roll back.   
When he woke up it was already late Yoongi had left minutes ago.

Attempt 5, 6, 7, 8:  
FAILURES!

Hoseok had tried so many times on so many occasions to try to talk to Yoongi and he had made no progress. Jin was supportive. Really he was. Jin was always there to comfort him and try to help him. Yet it just wasn’t helping anymore. Hoseok just wanted Yoongi to know the truth. He didn’t want nor did he expect Yoongi to return his feelings and want to date or anything, but he just wanted Yoongi to know it was not one sided. His love wasn’t.   
Hoseok felt done. Completely and utterly done.   
At this moment he gave up. Just for a while he needed some peace. He wanted to go somewhere that actually made him feel good. The dance room. Hoseok got dressed. Rather fancy-ish for a trip to the dance room. Hoseok thought he had looked like shit for the past days. So he decided to do something for himself. Do his hair, in a well combed manner. Put some nice, decent, youthful clothes. A wrist band to finish the look. He looked like an actual man in his prime years going for a walk.   
He walked out the hall after telling his members he was headed out. He got to the room. He opened and closed the door. It was dark. The light switch next to the door was broken so he would have to go to the one on the other side. He walked being extra careful not to fall. He was accident prone.  
There should be nothing there. The room had been cleaned. Hoseok screamed in fear when he felt something soft and somewhat warm touch his leg.   
“AGH! OH MY GOD! JIN HYUNG! H-”  
“Could you shut up?”, Hoseok froze at the sound of that voice. He saw a small shadow move away from him and then the lights came back on. The figure turned. As he saw who he had shut up his face became one similar to Hoseok’s.  
“Yoongi hyung? Why are you here?”, Hoseok asked. Really he could have been at the studio.  
“It’s quiet here and it’s fresh. The studio gets hot”  
“The lights were off”  
“I didn’t bother turning them on it was just me...at least it was”, Yoongi said avoiding Hoseok’s gaze. Hoseok saw a chance here.   
“Uh, hyung, i-”  
“I was about to leave...just practice...um, bye”, Yoongi was so out of character. So anti-social. Alot more than he usually was. Yet he was never like that with his friends. What was wrong with him?  
“No, wait”, Hoseok said grabbing his hand by instinct. He was glad he did. Yoongi stopped and nodded.   
“Stay”, Hoseok looked at Yoongi’s body language. It was stiff and awkward. Yet Yoongi still nodded and sat down on the floor. Hoseok sat in front of him and crossed his legs. He made sure to leave some space so Yoongi wouldn’t be too awkward.  
“Hyung, why have you been avoiding me?”  
“Why have you been trying to find me? Was i not clear enough the other day? Stay away from me”, Yoongi said his eyes finally meeting Hoseok’s. Hoseok once again saw no anger. No hate in them. Even as he said those words. There was only confusion, frustration and hurt. So much hurt, so much pain.   
“Because i have the right to”  
“The right?! You have no right to look for someone you only saw sex in. I have the right to say i hate you and i want nothing to do with you”, Yoongi said as Hoseok just stared at him. Hoseok smiled sadly.  
“You do...if only it was true.”, Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?”  
“All that you could say it. Scream it at my face. You have the right to. But you don’t. You know why? Because it isn’t true. You could try and hate me but you couldn’t”, Yoongi scoffed at Hoseok.  
“Oh really? And why not?”  
“Because you love me”, Yoongi froze. It was odd. It was new to see Hoseok this assertive, this straightforward. Something about it made Yoongi’s heart clench. No, stop he told himself.   
“You’re in love with me hyung. I’m sorry i never noticed when it started. I don’t know when you started to love me. Don’t know when it became more than just sex to you, but i am sure of one thing”, Hoseok chose that moment to grab both of Yoongi’s hands and scoot closer until their knees touched.  
“I am in love with you, hyung. Tae is ...he gave the best thing i could have asked for...You, hyung”  
“Hoseok please don’t do this-”, Hoseok brought his hand up to stroke Yoongi’s cheek.  
“Sshh, Don’t speak hyung. Feel it.”, Hoseok brought Yoongi’s hand to his chest. Yoongi could feel the thumping and fast beating of Hoseok’s heart. The kid would have a heart attack if it went any faster.   
“I’m fucking nervous hyung. My heart is going to pop out, huh?”, this. This stupid thing. The thing Hoseok does when trying to break the ice makes Yoongi’s own heart flutter. Yoongi smiled softly. It died quickly though.  
“You...you’re confused. I don’t need you to pity-love me. I can-”  
“Stop!”, Yoongi flinched. Hoseok had never talked in such a powerful tone. His tone was not loud or rude. It was just so firm. Yoongi was used to seeing a submissive and shy Hoseok not the overpowering and stern Hoseok. If the situation wasn’t the one it was Yoongi would have raged over how hot he looked. Especially with his hair slicked back.  
“Can’t you see? I am trying to confess to you. I am telling you that i have fallen for you. That day you sent me to hell and left me in the studio alone...i was running there happy because i was going to tell you i had fallen too deep and that i wanted more than just sex. I wanted more than a look , i wanted it to be real”, Yoongi was shocked. He was left tongue-tied. All along when he thought this boy saw nothing in him he saw more than he really was. He loved him. God, did he feel stupid.   
“Hoseok i don’t want to ruin it. I am not good with emotions and all that shit”  
“I know”  
“Yeah, i know you know...but i don’t want-”  
“It’s okay! If you want to keep it how it was and just sex it’s okay. I will win you over and-”  
“Hobi, fuck no!”, Yoongi stood up quickly. Hoseok stood up confused.   
“ That...That’s not what i meant. I was going to say precisely that caused this. The whole just sex thing broke us and made us into this cheesy and pitiful piece of shit we are right now”, Hoseok smiled fondly. Yoongi blushed, but Hoseok wasn’t planning on rubbing it in. He planned on loving it.   
“So”, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist lovingly and kissed his shoulder, “What do you suggest we do?”  
Yoongi tried to not pay attention to how hot Hoseok was at the moment. And how incredibly sexy it was when Hoseok took the lead for once and had the upper hand.   
“That we do it right...;Let’s do it right”, Hoseok was quiet for a moment and Yoongi was worried.   
“Hyung”, Hoseok had a tone of disapproval. There it was. Yoongi knew he was never good with relationships. Yoongi waited for it.  
“You asking me out then? If so, my answer is yes”, Hoseok chuckled and Yoongi turned making Hoseok loosen the hold on his hips.  
“Yes?”  
“Yeah”  
Hoseok wasted no time in pecking Yoongi’s lips. He smiled his heart shaped smile. He had missed it so much. Hoseok really was the sun. He missed it. He was pale as fuck he needed sunlight right? Hoseok was back to his shy self. That meant Yoongi had to take the lead now. Yoongi loved that.  
“Fuck, come here”, Yoongi grabbed a handful of Hoseok’s hair and pulled his head towards him and planted a rough yet loving kiss. Their tongues mingled and swirled around one another just missing the feeling of themselves like this. Yoongi caressed Hoseok’s scalp and hair earning an appreciative hum, almost purr. They parted and panted a bit. Hoseok kept his hands on Yoongi’s waist, firmly.   
“I love you, Yoongi hyung”  
“Love you too, Hobi”  
“One question?”  
“Hmm?”  
“We are still going to have sex right?”, Yoongi scoffed.  
“You really are a youngster aren’t you?”  
“So yes?”  
“Yes, Hobi”  
“Good, cuz i feel like getting fucked today”, God, did the kid know what he did to Yoongi.  
“God, Hobi” Yoongi kissed him and they stopped when they heard a clink.   
Jeongguk was apparently tiptoeing out. Jeongguk turned to his hyungs. The boy straightened up and smiled awkwardly. Very awkwardly. He clapped his hands together.  
“So...you guys really are close huh? So this was the problem?”, Jeongguk laughed awkwardly. He cleared out his throat.  
“You two..um, you can finish i was just dropping these bags off and i didn’t know um yeah okay. Congrats i guess. Um, bye”, The poor kid ran out. Yoongi and Hoseok looked at each other. You would think they would be freaking out. Wrong, they burst into laughter. Their hands tightly holding eachother’s hand.   
“We should explain it to him”  
“Yeah”  
“Hyung?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you want to tell the others?”  
“I want to. Honestly i give a fuck about what they think. As long as you stay i mean”  
“You are so cheesy hyung”  
“Took you long enough to notice”  
“True, and i don’t mind, but probably just the members. Not the manager or company and especially the public.”, Yoongi knew Hoseok said it because it was not convenient in a country like Korea. Yet he was fine with it. He had Hoseok. His Hoseok. God, it felt so good to say that.  
“Yeah, now let’s go clear things out to the poor kid”  
“Yeah”  
They walked hand in hand to the dorms. Not caring for the looks they got from the staff. They wouldn’t know anything. Yoongi could feel Hoseok’s warmth and he seemed so at peace now. Hoseok felt Yoongi holding his hand tight. As if he would be reluctant to let go. Hoseok gave a squeeze to tell Yoongi he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t let go. Yoongi smiled at him and he smiled back. He didn’t need to do it...Yoongi already knew.


	12. Always + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kissed and once again made love together. It had never been easy for them to be where they are right now. Yet they would never change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS THIS IS THE END! I GOT SO EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED TO IT! i always get like this when i finish my work. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you so much for you support and always commenting and reading my work. Even if you didn't comment or anything i still thank you. To that person that said my work resembled the work of another author i also thank you because if not i could have committed a bigger mistake and gotten bad criticism for it. Thank you for telling me really no resentment at all :) i will be posting a new story. A Junghope vampire fic. I wish and hope for your support in the future thank you all so much. I had barely gotten my account in February when i posted my story and god i have received so much support from all of you. Again thank you all so much. I hope you can all keep enjoying my future work. I have grown to love u all really. I try to comment on all of your guy's comments and actually had great mini conversations Lol.   
> Hope u all enjoy the end of this story LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3

Jeongguk looked at both of them with his eyebrows knitted together. Jeongguk was not good with this. He was a very dirty minded kid. He was. He even made some jokes in front of the fans that earned him a smack on the head from Jin. He was also a cocky little fucker as Yoongi called him. The boy was also a bit you could say easily disturbed by women in certain ways, not so innocent ways.   
However, the kid would have never imagined his hyungs doing something like that. Never. He had nothing against homosexuals, bisexuals, etc. He just never thought to put that classification with his hyungs.   
“Okay so….you and Hobi hyung are together like...love together?”  
“Yes we are”, answered Yoongi. Hoseok was too bashful to answer properly. Hoseok wasn’t embarrassed about being with Yoongi, but it was nerve-wrecking in some sense.  
“Since?”  
“Well….a long time ago, but we recently started”, Yoongi said and the boy looked at both of them.  
“What...like - what do you mean?”  
“I mean...i can be straight forward, right?”, asked Yoongi. Jeongguk nodded. Hoseok eyed Yoongi wondering what he meant by that.   
“So we loved other people. We understood each other’s situation a bit. We in a way found comfort in each other. We had sex many times and we fell for each other, but we kept fucking it up and saying we felt nothing it was all just sex and all that shit. Then we ended up hurt until one of us decided to grow the balls to confess and , well, you get it right?”. Said Yoongi as if checking to see if he had not missed anything. Hoseok was burning daggers into Yoongi. Jeongguk was a bit worried. Yoongi was not affected at all. He knew Hoseok was no threat ...yet.   
“I get it...so, wait ironically it’s like the movie not strings attached?”  
“Yeah i guess so”  
“Okay one question”  
“Hmm?”  
“You guys fuck?”  
“Jeongguk!!!”, hissed Hoseok.   
“What?! I’m just asking?”  
“But...that’s a bit..”  
“Babe, it’s okay just let him be”  
“Eww you call him babe”  
“Eww you want a dick up your ass?”  
“I’m not Hobi hyung. But i’m pretty sure he’d like it. Put it up his ass”  
“I do”  
“Eww, hyung”  
“Do i win?”  
“Yeah”  
Hoseok stood up his face red and hot. His eyes were shimmering with tears of embarrassment.  
“HELLO!!! I am right here! Could you guys shut up!”, Jeongguk grabbed his hand and held it tight.  
“Hyung, we were joking. Come on. I am a bit awkward about this because it is so new and because it’s seen as this horrible thing here you know, but i mean you’ve always had a liking to both men and women and same goes for Yoongi hyung and now that you two are together i just feel a bit...overwhelmed. But hyung i am happy for both of you. And if you need help keeping a secret from the company and press then i will help. I love you, hyung”, Jeongguk said holding both of Hoseok’s hands tightly and reassuringly. Yoongi pulled Hoseok back to him by grabbing and hugging his hips while sitting down.  
“That’s enough. Remember he is mine”  
“Of course hyung, of course. Hobi hyung is he the jealous type?”  
“Very”  
Hoseok said as he stroked Yoongi’s hair with one hand and held onto Yoongi’s arm which was wrapped around his hips.   
“Not my fault i like keeping what’s mine to myself”  
“It kinda is”  
“Shut up”  
Jeongguk smiled at them. They somehow matched well. Jeongguk was sure there would be big problems. The whole not being able to kiss in public but then again the skinship would be normal. Yet he chuckled to himself seeing how Yoongi was so needy. Yoongi seemed to like giving affection to Hoseok and making sure he felt and was safe. Hoseok seemed to love receiving his affection. He sure looked safe. Seemed to feel safe too. Jeongguk was just really happy for his hyungs. 

May 22

BTS was on the television. The 300th episode of running man had just came out and BTS had been the guest. They had all had a blast filming it before. It was freaking awesome. The members of the show were all very kind. Amusing as well. They all seemed to have felt close with one member finding their “pair” on the show.  
The BTS members were seated on their living room watching the show. The members had introduced themselves. Everyone had their own unique little introduction. Yoongi admired Hoseok on the screen. His boy looked so good on the screen. His screen looked so soft and smooth. His cheeks a bit flushed from the heat. His smile was so perfect and he loved the shape of it. Yoongi was sure that he would not be able to get used to that smile. It was just so pretty and so blinding. The heart shape that everyone has grown to love has become something that he cannot live without. Just thinking about a life, no not even, a day or less than that without Hoseok’s smile, his laugh, his face, just everything about him...without any of that Yoongi was sure he would not last. He would collapse.  
Yoongi recalled the days that he had told Hoseok to stay away from him. Those days really were hell for him. Not just because he cried so much to the point where he didn’t remember when was the last time he had cried that much. Mostly because he had to go around ignoring his boy. Making his boy feel like shit.   
Yoongi was not stupid. He had noticed some of Hoseok’s attempts to talk to him. He had even avoided talking to him and looking him in the eye. Seeing how down and dead his boy looked like devastated him. Made him feel guilty.   
Everytime he saw Hoseok he remembered the ass he had been to him. He wanted to make it up to him. Make him know that he loved him and that would never happen again.  
Yoongi leaned in and grabbed Hoseok by the back of his neck pulling him forward. Hoseok looked surprised at suddenly being grabbed and pulled away from the television screen. Yoongi wasted no time.  
Yoongi pressed their lips together. Hoseok sighed into the kiss. Hoseok couldn’t get accustomed to the tingly sensations of butterflies in his tummy and ants crawling up his skin whenever Yoongi kissed him. Some days it could be soft while other days it was rough. Whatever it was Hoseok could feel the love and affection Yoongi had for him. They way that he made him feel safe and confident. Hoseok wished and hoped that when they kissed Yoongi felt the same as he did.   
“Guys, we are still here”, said Namjoon with a disgusted face.   
“So? You can leave”, said Yoongi hugging Hoseok closer causing him to laugh. His cheeks flushing in pinks and reds.  
“Why i dont have to! You guys are too much PDA seriously?”, Namjoon said and Jin smacked his shoulder playful.   
“Let them be. You know how hard it was for them to get together”, Namjoon chuckled at that.   
All the members knew about them being together. Yoongi had been the first one to ask Hoseok if he was okay with it. Hoseok had been very hesitant. He kept thinking it was a little too early. Yoongi kept reassuring him and told him it was for the best to tell their friends. Jeongguk already knew and he took it well. Honestly, Yoongi had expected Jeongguk to be the most confused about it. Almost not accepting but he had been. He was extremely supportive so that in a way gave a little boost to want to tell everyone else. Hoseok had been nervous and he had broke in a cold sweat. Yoongi had told Jin and Hoseok told Jeongguk of what they planned to do. They both agreed to be there and offer support. All of them gathered the remaining members and sat them down. The looks on their faces seemed concerned. Yet they were all patient. Namjoon looked at Yoongi while Jimin and Taehyung looked at Hoseok, waiting for an answer.   
“So you guys know how Hoseok and i had gotten close these past months?”, They nodded.  
“You also noticed we fought often right?”, once again they nodded not having a single clue where this was going. Hoseok looked at Yoongi to continue.  
“Well, umm, Hoseok and i decided to … date”  
There was silence. Their faces didn’t change for a few second until the news actually sunk in. Jimin was the first one to react. You could tell he was being careful. As if seeing if he misunderstood.  
“By all that what do you mean, hyung?”, Jimin spoke in a soft slow tone. The other two seemed to feel the same.  
Namjoon’s face was serious but thoughtful. Taehyung had his eyebrows knit together as he thought everything out. Jimin was also furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.Yoongi could tell Hoseok was getting nervous.  
Yoongi reached for his hand and linked their fingers. Hoseok had flinched at the sudden act, but once he felt Yoongi’s palm against his and his long pale, slim fingers hold tightly to his hand in support Hoseok couldn’t not hold his hand just as tightly. All three stared at there hands and that seemed to clear things up a bit.  
“I mean we are dating. I love him. Not in a dongsaeng, friend way. I really love him and he loves me too.”, said Yoongi knowing Hoseok would be able to speak even if he wanted to since he felt how much his fingers were shaking.   
“So”, Taehyung started “You mean like kissing and all that type of like?”, Hoseok and Yoongi smiled at that. This kid...he was cute but weird.   
“Yes, Tae”, the boy nodded and stood up. He hugged both of them.   
“So it wasn’t my imagination”  
“What was?”  
“You checking out Hobi hyung when he stretched or something”  
Hoseok blushed and turned to Yoongi. Yoongi offered a gummy smile.  
“Yeah”  
Jimin was next. He seemed more cautious.  
“Do you guys plan on telling anyone else?”  
“Well, my parents and sister are very supportive “, said Hoseok finally finding his voice.  
“But Yoongi hyung’s family might need some time to adjust to it”, Jimin nodded.  
“So that means you guys don’t plan on ever making it public?”  
“Yeah, it would cause a big problem now or in the future. So we are asking for your support. Both for our relationship and keeping it hidden”, Yoongi said and they all nodded in agreement.  
Jimin hugged them both tightly. Jimin for some odd reason started getting tears in the corner of his eyes. He started sniffing and that worried both Yoongi and Hoseok.  
“Jimin?”  
“I’m okay. I’m just happy for you guys really i am. It just feels like a lot to take in, but i glad. Congrats really. You can count on me i love you”, Jimin said smiling to both of them and Yoongi knew Hoseok wanted to cry but held back. God, Hoseok was so adorable.  
Namjoon was still sitting down and serious. Hoseok bit his lip in nervousness. Namjoon didn’t look to pleased. As he spoke he said he would accept their relationship under one condition. Jin had the desire to smack him. Was he seriously doing this! After Yoongi and Hoseok nodded he smirked and said…  
“As long as you guys fuck quietly”, it was quiet until everyone burst into laughter. Well, except Hoseok who was red out of embarrassment.  
“You never seemed to notice when we fucked before”  
“You guys did it?...How do you guys do it?”, asked Taehyung and Jimin.  
“I’ll explain!”, said Jeongguk. They let him explain as they watched their faces contort into different emotions as Jeongguk resumed what Yoongi had told him.  
Yeah it wasn’t that bad.  
Now here they were a week later.   
Hoseok loved feeling Yoongi against him. It was so nice and relaxing. The way he knew that Yoongi would do anything to make him feel safe. And he did. He felt safe and at home. He just felt like he was where he had to be with the person he had to be with.  
Yoongi felt the same exact way. He could not imagine himself with anyone other than Hoseok. Just thinking about it made him feel awkward and off. Yet with Hoseok everything felt right. Just the way it had to be. Hoseok was his Boyfriend and he loved it. Yoongi paused for a minute. They had agreed to go out, but he had never asked Hoseok to be his boyfriend. He knows Hoseok takes it as that already. Cause in all honesty he knows that they are boyfriends. Yet he still wanted to ask him. Yoongi wasn’t the over romantic type, but he wanted to make it something nice. Something Hoseok would remember.  
That same day he talked to Jin. Told him about his plans. Jin really reacted like an overjoyed mother. Jin agreed to help. In three days which was a free day for all of them was the day Hoseok would usual practice all day in the dance studio. Jin agreed to take the boys out to eat and shop along with the manager. They needed some things either way.   
Yoongi wasn’t nervous, but felt butterflies in his tummy out of excitement. He was ready. Yoongi could feel his heart pumping and his lungs seemed to lack air. In the best way possible of course.  
After Hoseok had showered and gotten dressed in a black pair of joggers and a white t-shirt. His hair was slicked back almost looking like a vampire. His hair a honey brown and slicked back almost similar to Danger era looked good. He looked hot. Hoseok seemed surprised as he walked in. He smiled his gorgeous heart smile either way and it made Yoongi’s knees get weak.  
“Hyung what are you doing here? I thought you would go with the rest”  
“Yeah, well, i had something very important to do”  
“Really? What’s that?”, Hoseok asked as he dropped his dirty clothes in the basket. Yoongi grabbed both of his hands and pulled him close. He gave him a long and endearing kiss. Hoseok smiled, but looked at him with a questioning look. Yoongi got down on his knee and Hoseok’s eyes widened.   
“Hoseok, we have gone through a lot of shit to be where we are now, but i would gladly live it over a hundred times if that meant i could be with you. You have become the reason of my existence. The reason i wake up in the morning. The reason i look forward to a better tomorrow”, Yoongi could tell Hoseok was getting emotional. His eyes were now collecting tears.  
“I never asked you properly so…”, Hoseok watched as Yoongi let go of both his hands and reached into his pocket. He had a silver object. A ring. Hoseok felt a sob choke in his throat.   
“Hobi, would you be my boyfriend?”, Hoseok nodded not trusting his voice just yet. Yoongi put the silver ring on his finger and he stood up and embraced Hoseok. Hoseok was sobbing.  
“Baby, why are you crying?”, Yoongi asked even if he wasn’t that different. He had small tears in his eyes. For so long had he imagined this moment. Now it was even better since it was with Hoseok.  
“I never thought...you...would be...this cute”, Hoseok kept on crying. Yoongi held him tighter.  
Yoongi pulled back to kiss Hoseok. It had initially just been a peck. Then they pressed their lips together in an endearing way. The feeling of their lips, warm and plump against each others. Their was a sense of warmth in it all. Just them being able to kiss and hold each other without feeling that there was something wrong. That there was no love. Now they could kiss and they knew there was love. They could feel it. Yoongi licked Hoseok’s lip and Hoseok didn’t hesitate. He opened his mouth allowing access. Yoongi took it. Their tongues swirled and dance around each other as they fought for dominance. Hoseok had tried. He really had, but he couldn’t win when Yoongi pulled on his hair while his other hand groped his ass. Hoseok moaned. Those two were a weakness of his. Also a huge turn on. Yoongi felt his own member getting hard at the little whimpers Hoseok made when he grabbed his ass just right, pulled on his hair roughly, or bit his lip with enough force to make it hurt , but not bleed. Hoseok liked the pain either way.   
They parted their lips red and puffy. Hoseok’s in particular were swollen and his cheeks were flushed pink. It looked great on his tan skin. Even though, they had mentioned having sex after dating they had never gotten the chance too. Even if they did the time had not felt right. At this moment it did.Yoongi and Hoseok felt the want heavy in the air. Yet it wasn’t just lust, it was filled with love. Yoongi came back and kissed Hoseok long and hard.   
“Baby…”  
“I want to’  
“You sure? “, Yoongi asked as he massaged Hoseok’s neck with his thumb. Hoseok nodded.   
Yoongi smiled at him and pressed his lips on Hoseok’s again. Hoseok moaned when Yoongi dropped both hands and cupped his ass firmly. They kept on kissing. Not minding the little noises their mouths made. Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s shirt off and then his own. Hoseok took the time to slip his pants off and he was wearing no underwear and that turned Yoongi on even more.  
“Fuck baby, come here”, Yoongi sat on Hoseok’s bed and pulled Hoseok with him. Hoseok sat on Yoongi’s lap. He moaned softly when he felt the fabric against his bare cock.   
Yoongi noticed and he grabbed Hoseok’s ass again and started to grind his hips up onto Hoseok’s pretty cock which was already hard and throbbing. The tip pink and cute. He had no idea how his brain saw it as cute but fuck it was and it was sexy as fuck. Hoseok whimpered and Yoongi took this as a chance to slide his tongue in and kis him roughly. He would nibble his lip and would love the feeling of the shiver that ran through Hoseok’s body. Tiny goosebumps covering his skin even his ass and he squeezed tighter. Hoseok moaned out loud into the kiss. Yoongi slowed his hips so he could go hard and Hoseok sighed in pleasure. Yoongi kissed his cheek, chin and jaw before going to his neck. Sucking and biting Purple and blue bruises into Hoseok’s skin. They were darker than any previous marks he had left and he was sure this wouldn’t be hard to conceal and that the Stylists would lecture him about a more calm sexual life...again.   
“Hyung~”  
“Yes, baby?”, he asked as he bit into the soft skin on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok whimpered.  
“Please~”  
“Okay, on all fours baby”  
Hoseok did just that but he let his upper body lay flat on the bed as his ass was up in the air for Yoongi to do as he wished. Yoongi cursed at the sight in front of him. He grabbed to lube and placed it next to the pillow alongside a condom.  
“Can i eat you, baby? Please?”, Yoongi said as he rubbed Hoseok’s ass. Hoseok blushed. It was super embarrassing from what he remembered but he also recalled the amount of pleasure he got from Yoongi’s tongue. Let’s just say he wasn’t the rapper for nothing. Hoseok nodded bashfully and Yoongi loved how vulnerable he was.  
Yoongi started pressing small short kisses along Hoseok’s small pink hole to try and relax him. Make his muscles become less stiff and tense. Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s thighs tightly and rubbed circles with his thumb on the muscle. Hoseok sighed soon enough. Muscles becoming slack and that’s when Yoongi pressed his tongue flat on Hoseok’s puckered hole. Hoseok whimpered but didn’t tense up so bad. His muscles tensed with pleasure not with nervousness. Yoongi kept creating stripe after stripe. The last one was from his balls to his hole. Hoseok moaned. Yoongi felt his cock twitch at the sounds his boy let out. Yoongi felt his ego rise as he knew it was him who caused him to make such vulgar noises and he loved it. Yoongi wanted to hear more.   
He inserted his tongue inside slowly. Hoseok tensed up a bit at the intrusion of something hot and wet.   
“Hyung, Mmm~”  
Yoongi pulled out and went back in a slow teasing way. Agonizingly slow, Hoseok pressed his hips back. Yoongi smacked his ass causing Hoseok to arch his back and yelp.  
“Patience, baby. You can take it”, Yoongi said in a teasing tone. Hoseok whimpered but stayed still.   
His thighs were trembling worse than Jelly. Yoongi could feel it as he grabbed tighter to help his poor baby stay upright. His boy was doing so well. Staying completely still despite him wanting to be filled so badly. Yoongi decided he deserved a reward and started swirling and thrusted his tongue hard and rough causing Hoseok to arch his back more and his ass curved up more.   
“Hyung~ Ah! Gonna- i’m gonna...Hyung”  
Yoongi stroked his hips signaling it was okay to come. Hoseok got the hint and came on his tummy and the sheets. Mostly on his tummy since it was stained with white transparent liquid. Hoseok panted deeply as he came down from his high. Yoongi lubed up his fingers excessively. He wanted Hoseok to feel no pain at all. Not even an ounce. He slowly pressed his middle finger in.   
“Mmm, hyung~”  
“Feel good, baby?”  
“Mmm”  
Yoongi was relieved that Hoseok wasn’t in pain. He slowly thrusted his finger in before adding a second finger. Hoseok tensed a bit and he asked if it was okay. Hoseok gave an affirmative. Yoongi added a third finger not long after and started scissoring him. Hoseok was moaning and whimpering very loudly and Yoongi felt his cock twitch and leaking with precome already. Yoongi stopped as he got impatient already. He took off his pants and boxers.   
“Baby lay on your back”, Hoseok did so. Yoongi wanted Hoseok to be comfortable. It had a special meaning. It wasn’t just sex it was their first time doing it as a couple and Yoongi felt the nerves of not satisfying Hoseok pull at him.  
“I do”, said Hoseok suddenly.  
“What?”  
“I do like it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You thought outloud”, Hoseok chuckled. Yoongi blushed and cussed himself out for being so thoughtless.  
“It’s cute, hyung. And...i feel good. I always feel good with you baby”. Hoseok calling him baby was new. He loved it and he wanted to hear more of it.  
“I like that”  
“What? Baby?”  
“Yeah”  
“Then i’ll say it. Just us okay?”  
“Yeah”, Yoongi pecked Hoseok’s lips and reached for the condom. His hand was stopped.  
“Don’t want it. I wanna feel you, baby”  
“God, you’re hot”  
Hoseok laughed bashfully as Yoongi kissed him. Yoongi positioned himself and slowly inserted himself in. Both moaned. Yoongi at the sudden heat of Hoseok. Hoseok at the stretch and full feeling Yoongi provided.  
“Move baby”, said Hoseok wrapping his arms on Yoongi’s shoulders and playing with the hair that rested on the nape of Yoongi’s neck.  
Yoongi started to rock his hips back and forth in shallow motions. They both panted. Their breaths mixed together. Their bodies so close you couldn’t tell which body started and ended.   
“Mmm, faster babe”, Hoseok said his voice sounding a bit wrecked and Yoongi loved that. Loved the sound of his voice raspy and tired.  
Yoongi started to snap his hips as he gained momentum. He kept going faster and faster until they settled for a fast pace. Yoongi had Hoseok moaning uncontrollably under him. It was such a satisfying feeling to know that the person you love is feeling just as good as you are when you are both together. Yoongi would do anything for him. Hoseok would do anything for Yoongi. They didn’t need to voice it out they already knew.  
“AH! Yoongi~”  
“There baby?”  
“Yeah…”  
Yoongi kept hitting those bundle of nerves that made Hoseok’s back arch, thighs tremble, toes curl while at the same time throwing his back in pure ecstasy. Yoongi felt a familiar heat tighten on his lower abdomen. He kept thrusting deeper and harder as he felt that heat overcome him. Hoseok was in no better position. His thighs shook so much and Yoongi stroking his cock and swiping his thumb over the slit as he collected the precome to make the slide easier made it that much harder.  
“Yoongi- ah! I- i’m gonna..coming~”  
“Come baby” Both of them came at the same time. Yoongi painting Hoseok’s inner walls with hot white substance and Hoseok staining his tummy and Yoongi’s hand.   
Yoongi dropped on Hoseok’s chest not caring for the yucky feeling of come on his abdomen. Hoseok stroked his hair and kissed his temple. Yoongi hugged Hoseok tightly and didn’t want to let go. Yet Yoongi got up to clean Hoseok up but not before pressing a loving kiss on Hoseok’s swollen lips. Using some wipes and warming them up in his hands he cleaned Hoseok’s tummy from all his come. He carefully and gently spread Hoseok’s thighs to clean his cock that was now limp. Yoongi smiled as he still found it cute. Now that he paid attention Hoseok still shaved. He chuckled remembering Hoseok told him it was because he hated how it felt when he sweat down there and it felt gross. It was cute. He leaned down a bit to clean the come that spilled out of his hole. Inserting his finger a little to get the rest out. Hoseok groaned at the feeling. Yoongi apologized. After warming another wipe he cleaned his body of sweat and when he got to Hoseok’s thighs he bit and sunk his teeth into them making Hoseok flinch and yelp.  
“Hyung!”  
“Couldn’t help it”, Yoongi said kissing it afterwards.  
“Right”  
Yoongi cleaned himself up getting goosebumps as he didn’t bother warming the wipe. He slid his clothes on and helped his boy get dressed. They stood up and changed the sheets. It was a rather sloppy job, but they couldn’t care less. Hoseok insisted they spray febreeze in the room to get rid of the sex smell that lingered because poor Jimin didn’t deserve that and that they put deoderant and body spray. Rolling his eyes Yoongi gave in holding Hoseok’s waist as they walked to the bathroom and to the living room. They watched a show that they booth enjoyed. More Hoseok, but Yoongi didn’t mind. Yoongi laid on the couch as he hugged Hoseok between his body.   
“Baby”, called Hoseok as a commercial came up.  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“I love you”, Yoongi looked down at his gorgeous boyfriend.   
“I love you, too”, Yoongi pecked Hoseok’s forehead.  
“Always?”  
“Always”  
They kissed one last time before turning to look at the screen with a promise of forever.

 

EPILOGUE

It was here. The day they had thought of for a while, but at the same time wished never came. BTS was having their farewell concert. Yes, BTS was retiring. It was a cycle. Being a boygroup for over 25 years was not easy. Jin was in his 50’s and they needed to give space to those new groups that were looking for their chance to shine.   
BigHit had become a better known company. Not the top once but better than what they used to be. Jin was already married with an actress that he acted with in a drama. They had two kids. Boys. They were both entering their 20’s in two years.  
Namjoon was married as well. One child a girl who was ironically an idol. Recently debuted two months ago. She was the living image of Namjoon , but pretty as the members said when they decide to tease.   
Jimin was in a relationship, but not married yet. They teased him on how he would be a grandpa instead of a father. Little did they know that he would propose to his girlfriend soon.   
Taehyung was engaged. The members were surprised at that. Taehyung had said among them he wanted to wait. The girl changed his mind. She had been a lead actress in his third drama when he acted as her brother. They had been told to act close they did, but they clicked instantly.   
Jeongguk was also engaged, but planned to do it after Taehyung got back from his honeymoon so he would attend the wedding. The girl was quite young. Him 43 and she was 35. Almost a ten years difference. They all teased him about that one time he said he liked noonas. The girl was sweet, but she controlled him when he got sassy. She was a family member of Bang Shihyuk. That meant he had been and amazing boyfriend. They all laughed at how tense he was when he had told Bang. He was okay with it, but, well there was a thorough warning.  
The fans all accepted it. At first they were touchy about it, but they grew to understand they also had a life. Yoongi and Hoseok being the only once. Many suspected they already had a partner or married secretly. Little did they know it was true but not with a girl but with each other.   
The members sang the song and said their goodbyes. It was extremely emotional. Especially for Hoseok. Yoongi was there he always was.  
“WE ARE BANGTAN! WE LOVE YOU!!!”, they all said and the fans cheered and cried. They all headed backstage and reunited with their wife, girlfriend, or boyfriend. Jin and Namjoon with their kids too.  
They all talked about how it was.  
“Man, it was great”, said Jeongguk. The 43 year old now buff and big with small little wrinkles in his eyes.   
“I know right, remember No More Dream?”, said Jimin.  
“God, that was such a long time”, Said Taehyung.  
Jimin was still short and his muscles defined. Crinkles in his eyes. Taehyung was a bit more built, little wrinkles on the side of his mouth.   
“I wish we had more time with them”, said Jin as he hugged his boys who were now slightly taller than him but let his old man hug them and hugged wife.  
“Yeah, but we have done what we were meant to”, said namjoon as his wife hugged him tight and his daughter sticked to him like glue.   
“You- You guys better not leave me...or i’ll hunt you down”, said Hoseok as he cried. Namjoon’s daughter patted his shoulder and Yoongi hugged him.   
“Babe come on. They won’t”  
“THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO!!!”, cried Hoseok. Everyone burst into laughter.   
“Babe, i live with you”  
“Still”, Yoongi kissed his forehead.   
Everyone talked and said bye promising to see each other soon and keep in touch. They all got in their respected car. Yoongi and Hoseok drove off to their apartment. Yoongi smiling at how cute Hoseok was when he pouted and whimpered as he cried. With one hand he held Hoseok’s and stroked it with his thumb. Hoseok looked the same. He had aged well, or better said barely aged. The only difference the little crinkles that were more protruding on the side of his eyes due to just how much he smiled. Yoongi thought he was gorgeous to this day and he knew when they came to an age where walking was a feat he would still be gorgeous. Wrinkles and all.  
Yoongi had also aged pretty well. Age showed more on him due to his pale skin. Yet he didn’t have that much wrinkles. Just 3 to 5 grey hairs at the sides. Hoseok still had non. Both agrees not to dye their hair for the time being wanting their natural healthy hair back. Hoseok’s hair was a piercing jet black that shined blue. It was beautiful. Yoongi’s was just as dark just not so blue.   
Once they were home they changed into comfy clothes. There was a time when Hoseok had told Yoongi to forgive him for not being able to have kids and give him a family. Hoseok had cried so much. Yoongi had cried as well. Seeing how Hoseok felt about it. He kissed Hoseok endearingly and said he had nothing to be sorry for. That he loved him. He didn’t need children as long as he had him. They both had wanted a family, but adopting was too risky. So they would have to live without that. Hoseok kept on apologizing and Yoongi assured him that he was happy and deeply in love with him no matter what. Hoseok grew to understand and settle for that. It was bitter sweet. Yet they were happy that the public knew nothing of their relationship and that their friends and family supported them. Recently Yoongi’s family had invited them over and that was a sign of acceptance. Yoongi was glowing and Hoseok couldn’t stop smiling from how happy Yoongi was.  
Their life was one of a married couple. Their sex life was great, but sex didn’t play a big role now at their age. As they aged they valued their presence more than sex. Even Though, they enjoyed it thoroughly.  
“Baby”, called Hoseok as Yoongi was making the popcorn and made them drinks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Come lay down with me”, whined Hoseok. Yoongi smiled in the kitchen.   
‘Wait”  
“Hon! I need you!!!!”  
“God, Hobi! Then come help me!”, Hoseok was there in an instant taking the drinks to their coffee table in front of the Tv. Yoongi brought the Popcorn with some extra Kimchi his mother sent them. Knowing Hoseok loved Kimchi.  
It was late. It was nearing 3 am. Yet they weren’t tired and they had planned a movie night. They sat in their usual position. Yoongi laid back against their rather big and wide couch while Hoseok settled between his legs and rested his head on Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist. Hoseok placed the popcorn on his crotch so he could link his fingers with Yoongi’s and feed Yoongi popcorn with the other as they watched the movie. Hoseok looked down at their hands and admired it. It was something beautiful. Especially their matching rings that said U AND I on Hoseok’s ring and FOREVER on Yoongi’s.   
“Baby?’  
“Hmm?”, Hoseok smiled. More than ten years had they been dating and Yoongi still answered with hmm? It was cute.  
“I love you”  
Yoongi smiled and kissed the top of Hoseok’s head.   
“I love you, too, baby, so much”, Hoseok turned his head and gave Yoongi a long sweet, loving, and tender kiss. They looked into eachother’s eyes. Yoongi smirked.   
“You know what?”  
“What?”, asked Hoseok kissing his chin.  
“Fuck movie night. I rather fuck you”, with that being said Yoongi grabbed the popcorn and moved the bowl aside.He kissed Hoseok and Hoseok turned so he was flat on the bed-like couch. He chuckled.  
“Your reasoning is beyond my logic”, said Hoseok as Yoongi’s body was flush against his.  
Yoongi smirked and kissed his nose.  
“Pretty syllogistic shit, huh?”, Hoseok laughed at the reference. That was what he had said when they had first kissed. When they were so broken when they loved other people, but the start of their love story.  
“Our syllogistic reasoning doesn’t differ much”, continued Yoongi as he kissed Hoseok’s neck.   
“Then fuck me why don’t you”  
“My pleasure”  
They kissed softly. Smiling and laughing when they did something stupid.   
“Baby”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you”  
Yoongi smiled and kissed Hoseok long and tenderly.  
“I love you too, so much, baby”  
“Forever?”  
“Always”  
They kissed and once again made love together. It had never been easy for them to be where they are right now. Yet they would never change a thing. Their love too strong. Many people would say logic would be to have moved on. They say logic would be to be together forever until one goes first. When God decided their mission on earth is complete and takes them back. Leaving the other to wait patiently and with love to be reunited. After all logic isn’t always the most reasonable. They held each other tight feeling their hearts beat as one, their hands held together. That was one of the many things in their promise of forever. 

FIN


End file.
